<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердце из пены морской by Abyssian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717259">Сердце из пены морской</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssian/pseuds/Abyssian'>Abyssian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssian/pseuds/Abyssian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Между поединками в Колизее Кориды Белами исполняет приказ Дофламинго убить Луффи. Он наносит ему серьёзную рану, и сразу после этого Деллинджер взрывает рядом несколько мощных бомб, уничтожая Колизей. Луффи исчезает бесследно, все считают его погибшим. План по захвату Сахарка, именуемый «С.О.П», проваливается по вине Пики, после чего Фрэнки, Усопп и Робин попадают в темницу Дофламинго, но им удаётся сбежать.<br/>Ло захвачен в плен. И с ним внезапно обращаются… как с пленным принцем Дресс Роуз. Любимым пленным принцем. Есть ли у него будущее в логове безумного зверя?<br/>Интерлюдия в замке Дресс Роуз<br/>Альтернативное развитие событий по отношению к канону, или "что, если бы история свернула не в ту сторону"?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vergo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Я тут присмотрела арты, подходящие к этой работе и очень вдохновляющие. в качестве визуализации<br/>Доффи/Ло:<br/>1)https://sun9-65.userapi.com/VWrHV6ZvY9n2QQdC1JEAeLXRi6c1xQZ-PmNSsA/b2SUojLdJa8.jpg<br/>2) https://sun9-38.userapi.com/ar0Xi5gJf32LMYvT4Ux8-x5xHyVWUUciyiv37A/L23L-eJES_w.jpg<br/>Луффи/Ло<br/>1) просто это мило. https://sun9-62.userapi.com/A6pdOZOQQGPhvGK5G4AR658kXkb141Sle9bQxQ/1qylsb2Kvbg.jpg<br/>2) а это ближе к фанфику https://sun9-46.userapi.com/SRadm5JGqC-TaCHIr9JiTUgFNyyTZAmM0CqbnQ/IHQRgWWm970.jpg<br/>А еще рекомендую клип по Доффи/Ло про...эмм..любовь<br/>https://youtu.be/-Doxt7q9Kuo<br/>и не могу отделаться от ассоциации с этим клипом "Чёрная невеста" https://youtu.be/WvWFZxUW7S8</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>История повторяется. Она всегда движется по одному замкнутому кругу, а не по прямой, как считают неумные люди. Ло вновь слышит выстрелы. Потом проваливается во тьму. Всё так же, как после смерти Корасона. Разбушевавшийся маньяк опять решил пострелять. А он, Трафальгар Ло, как и в прошлом, снова оказался бесполезен. На этот раз пули рассекли его собственную плоть. Пусть так… Хотя бы не кто-то другой, кто мог быть ему близок.<br/>
— Ты зашёл слишком далеко, Ло, — от звука этого голоса всё тело леденеет, словно от укола анестетика. И снова пустота, в которую его затягивает.<br/>
Он приходит в себя в главном зале королевского дворца. Ло криво ухмыляется не изменившимся вкусам его нынешнего хозяина. Как Дофламинго, должно быть, мечтал установить здесь эти троны с их мастями — пики, бубны, крести и черви. И, чего там скрывать, у него получилось. Только зачем его, Ло, привязали к ненавистному трону?<br/>
Фламинго лениво задал ему пару вопросов, словно заранее зная ответ. Его расслабленная поза напоминала сытого тигра, приготовившегося к долгой любимой игре. Кажется, разрядив в Ло свой пистолет, он почувствовал себя значительно лучше.<br/>
Трафальгар попытался съязвить, за что  схлопотал болезненную шишку от Детки пять. Та, вроде,  жалела его, и сделала это нарочно, чтобы босс Донкихот лично не наградил пленника  ещё одним наказанием. Но, от её удара кровь  снова хлынула из ран на груди. И Ло провалился в спасительную бездну. То место, до которого Дофламинго не мог добраться даже при самом большом желании.<br/>
***<br/>
Его преследовали кошмары. После смерти Корасона он видел такие каждую ночь. Тело на снегу в луже липкой крови. Он медленно шагал к нему, несмотря на снег, сырыми комьями летящий в глаза, и мороз, пробиравшийся под одежду. Ло приготовился снова увидеть его… Лицо самого дорогого человека, глаза которого навсегда угасли.<br/>
Но, вместо этого, он заметил знакомую красную рубашку, которую трепал ветер, и  синие шорты. На снегу лежал мёртвый Монки Ди Луффи, капитан пиратов Соломенной шляпы. И, увидев его, Ло почувствовал, как подкосились колени. Крестообразный шрам на оголённой груди, оставшийся после операции, на которую Ло однажды потратил более десяти  часов, прикрывал тонкий слой снега.<br/>
— Ты не мог проиграть… — прошептал Трафальгар, в ужасе протягивая руки к холодному телу. И в тот же миг проснулся.<br/>
Кошмар не хотел покидать его, снова и снова подкидывая видение тёмных волос и длинных ресниц, припорошенных снегом. Зрение же упрямо ловило обрывки реальности. Тихое постукивание часов, сумрак комнаты, в которой он очнулся.<br/>
А затем пришла ослепляющая боль, словно тело прошили разом тысячи копий. Ло не сдержал болезненного стона.<br/>
— Отлично, ты проснулся, — удовлетворительно хмыкнул знакомый голос из глубины комнаты. Трафальгар сделал усилие и повернул голову в его сторону. Из полумрака блеснули  фиолетовые очки, с которыми их хозяин не расставался.<br/>
Ло не ответил, предпочитая снова отвернуться.<br/>
— Молчишь? Фу-фу-фу, как невежливо, Ло. Разве я так воспитывал тебя? Хм, полагаю, правильной мыслью было не давать тебе обезболивающих: так я хотя бы знаю, что ты пришёл в сознание. Ну и напугал же ты нас всех. Так долго оставался за гранью… Несколько бесконечных  дней. Возможно, не стоило заковывать тебя в кайросеки, пока ты не поправился. Но я совсем не доверяю тебе, малыш. С другой стороны, я уже всерьёз подумывал привлечь принцессу Маншерри, чтобы привести тебя в чувство хотя бы на часок-другой. Но её медицинская помощь носит временный характер, так что смысла в ней нет.<br/>
Трафальгар  осторожно пошевелился. Руки вроде ощущались и даже слегка двигались. А вот ноги… Они оказались под давлением кандалов из кайросеки, а цепи от них спускались куда-то далеко под кровать. Понятно, почему его фрукт не помог ему справиться с ранениями. Ло уже забыл это далёкое детское ощущение слабости, он практически не болел. Раны, полученные во время  сражений с пиратами, редко укладывали его в кровать, всё благодаря силе чудо-фрукта. Но Дофламинго с удовольствием напомнил ему о том, каким дерьмовым было его, Трафальгара Ло, детство.<br/>
Молодой мужчина заметил, что лежит без верхней одежды в одних белых свободных трикотажных брюках. Его грудь оказалась тщательно перебинтована. Ноющая боль продолжала собираться в тех участках груди, куда угодили пистолетные выстрелы. Дышать было тяжело, словно грудь придавила невидимая бетонная плита.<br/>
Но Ло волновало не это. Он почувствовал неловкость, заметив на себе чужую одежду.<br/>
Проклятый Дофламинго словно прочитал его мысли:<br/>
— Бедный Ло. Беспокоишься, кто же тебя переодел? Ты совсем не изменился, всё такой же застенчивый. Это Детка Пять, скажи ей спасибо.<br/>
И Ло мысленно сказал. Одна возможность, что к его телу в бессознательном состоянии прикасался этот ублюдок в розовых перьях, вызывала тошноту. Конечно, Ло понимал, что Доффи всё равно дотрагивался до него, хотя бы затем, чтобы сначала утащить с моста, а потом приволочь в тронный зал.<br/>
Дофламинго, тем временем, поднялся с места, на котором сидел (а им оказался огромный кожаный диван, наполовину заваленный  мягкими игрушками) и сделал пару крадущихся  шагов по направлению к больному:<br/>
— Что, разучился говорить? Дурное наследие моего дорогого брата?<br/>
Ло поморщился, понимая, что лучше ответить. Даже не видя выражение лица Дофламинго в сумраке комнаты, он почувствовал напряжение в воздухе, мгновенно представляя, как вздувается вена на лбу старшего мужчины. Ни к чему его злить, пока Ло в таком уязвимом положении. К тому же, у Трафальгара тоже накопились вопросы:<br/>
— Что с Мугиварами? И с твоей любимой фабрикой?<br/>
В ответ блондин громко расхохотался:<br/>
— А я-то всё ждал, когда ты спросишь. Хоть и досадно, что тебя волнует только это. Но, по крайней мере, я могу услышать твой чудесный голос, маленький предатель. В благодарность, что заговорил со мной, я отвечу честно, хотя мог бы соврать. Итак, Шляпа погиб во время взрыва в Колизее. Как ты правильно понимаешь, здесь я постарался. Его сообщники брошены в темницу Дресс Роуз, и дело времени, когда месть Кайдо настигнет глупцов из его команды, решивших удрать на Зою и забравших с собой Цезаря. Так или иначе, твой великий план по свержению моей власти провалился, милый Ло.<br/>
— Проклятье, — сжал зубы темноволосый пират и отвернулся.<br/>
— Это всё, что ты хочешь мне сказать? Обижаешь. Я вот приготовился к долгой беседе с тобой, и не одной, мой любимый маленький принц.<br/>
— Принц? — Трафальгар скосил на него глаза, — ты совсем рехнулся?<br/>
Дофламинго расслабленным жестом пригладил волосы:<br/>
— Ло, я готов подарить тебе столько титулов и званий, что сам себе удивляюсь. Могу перечислить несколько из них… Ну, например, я всегда хотел тебя видеть третьим Корасоном, моим любимым генералом червей.<br/>
— Угу, мечтай. Хотя… Давай, я согласен. Только освободи меня уже.<br/>
— Фу-фу,  я не доверяю тебе, Ло. Но не расстраивайся, это место навсегда останется за тобой номинально, маленький предатель.<br/>
— И какие ещё статусы ты для меня придумал?<br/>
— О, тебе понравится! Как я уже говорил, принц. Я же упоминал ранее, что являюсь истинным королём Дресс Роузы? Я — не какой-то там обычный пират, укравший корону у предыдущего правителя. Нет, я ношу в себе божественную кровь тех, кто правил на этих землях изначально. И однажды я сделал тебя приёмным ребёнком, Ло, хоть ты и не оценил такой подарок судьбы. Но, когда это случилось, ты автоматически стал наследным принцем Дресс Роуз, понимаешь это?<br/>
— Ты случайно не тестировал на себе наркотик-смайл этого урода Цезаря? Это объяснило бы твои странности…<br/>
— Какой ты острый на язык, малыш Ло, — нехорошо усмехнулся Фламинго, — но ты всё равно выслушаешь то,  что я скажу. Итак, ты сейчас на положении пленного принца. Лишь поэтому я не отправил тебя в темницу, к твоим дружкам.<br/>
— Я бы на твоём месте так и сделал, в целях собственной безопасности, — многообещающе хмыкнул раненый.<br/>
— А я,  на твоём месте, никогда бы не осмелился напасть на своего благодетеля. Который, вдобавок, в миллионы раз могущественнее и сильнее тебя.<br/>
— Ты никогда бы не оставил меня в покое, — отрешенно прошептал Ло, — ты точно выследил бы меня однажды, и вернул бы назад или убил.<br/>
Он буквально почувствовал, как Дофламинго широко улыбнулся, обнажая острые, как у хищного зверя, зубы:<br/>
— Умный мальчик. Когда-то ты добровольно пришёл ко мне, а потом решил сбежать. Из семьи Донкихот, нет, из моей семьи, так просто не уходят. Ещё никому не удавалось покинуть меня. Но, знаешь, что самое обидное? Многие  хотели бы оказаться на твоём месте. Немало умных и сильных людей стремились встать под моё начало. Но именно тот, кто был мне нужен, решил от меня сбежать. Какая ирония судьбы, верно, дерзкий сопляк?<br/>
— Тебя очаровал фрукт Опе-Опе, а не я. Ты — просто глупец, поехавший на идее вечной молодости. Но я не собираюсь умирать ради твоего расцвета, Доффи.<br/>
— Ммм, Ло, ты, верно, кое-чего не понимаешь. Одна из причин, по которой ты здесь. Ещё один титул, который докажет тебе, что я озабочен твоей судьбой не только из-за проклятого фрукта… Знаешь, я тут всерьёз задумался, как «наградить» тебя за твоё предательство. И мне пришло в голову даровать тебе звание моего супруга. С таким статусом далеко не убежишь, верно, Ло?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На одну долгую  минуту в комнате повисла тишина, после чего темноволосый юноша тихо рассмеялся:<br/>— А твои шутки стали лучше, чем раньше, Доффи!<br/>Стоило ему только произнести это, как напряжение в воздухе увеличилось в сотню раз. Дофламинго мгновенно переместился к кровати, крепко схватив раненого за острый подбородок и приподнимая его в воздух, вынуждая опереться на локти:<br/>— Кто сказал, что я шучу?<br/>Ло перестал смеяться. В его таинственных, как лес, окутанный влажным туманом, глазах мелькнуло беспокойство, тут же сменившееся печально знакомой всем пиратам сердца кривой ухмылкой:<br/>— Тогда ты — ещё больший псих, чем я думал. Скажи, кто подкинул тебе эту идею с супружеством? Наверняка, Требол, он всегда ко мне неровно дышал. Ха, кажется, он стал ещё омерзительнее, чем был раньше. Как ты терпишь этого слизня рядом с собой, старик?<br/>Дофламинго приблизил своё лицо к чужому, снова демонстрируя широкую  улыбку, от которой мог бы замёрзнуть даже ад, и сиреневые линзы  очков. Его крепкие белые зубы были похожи на волчьи, и он облизнулся, переведя взгляд на худую беззащитную шею Ло. Ох, сколько фантазий у него было связано с этой  шеей, которую он мог бы переломить  лишь движением пальцев!<br/>— Может быть, я и стар для такого мальчишки, как ты. Но зато ты — просто глуп. Кто же ввязывается в битву, не выяснив предварительно информацию о своём враге, маленькая птичка?<br/>Ло в ответ, как бродячий пёс, остервенело вцепился в чужую руку и резко отдёрнул её от себя, без сил падая обратно на подушки:<br/>— Не прикасайся ко мне. Теперь я знаю о тебе достаточно… Ты — изгнанный теньрьюбито, обманом присвоивший себе корону! Но, хуже всего, ты — убийца собственного брата!<br/>Дофламинго поморщился, словно перед его глазами промелькнуло неприятное воспоминание:<br/>— Опять ты за старое. А пора бы уже успокоиться. Столько лет прошло. Ну и как, понравилась эта наивная игра в семью с моим братом, милый? Давно бы пора повзрослеть. Мы живём в мире монстров, Ло. Никто не защитит  тебя лучше, чем я.<br/>— Спасибо, я как-нибудь сам о себе позабочусь. Вот только сними кайросеки с моих ног… — Трафальгар задыхался в этой комнате, рядом с ненавистным ему человеком. Если бы у него было оружие, он бы, не задумываясь, воткнул бы его в спину, покрытую розовыми перьями по самою рукоятку. Но мысль об этом перекрыл новый приступ болезненной слабости, ядом прокатившийся по венам.<br/>Впитывая в себя страдания, отразившиеся на лице молодого пирата, так же, как вампир смакует кровь, Дофламинго снова почувствовал себя довольным. Он отчаянно сдерживался, чтобы не разодрать в клочья полученный от судьбы бесценный подарок. Всё же мальчишка успел ему порядком насолить. Ощутив мелкую дрожь в ладонях и растущее возбуждение в паху, словно он проглотил двойную порцию виагры, король Дресс Роузы резко отвернулся и перевёл дыхание. <br/>Да, так действовал на него только Ло, один лишь взгляд его глаз ласкал как прикосновение бархата, эта обволакивающая глубина опасного океана… Близость Трафальгара сводила с ума. Наверное, пришло время поделиться с маленькой птичкой ещё одной тайной. Как он посмотрит на него, когда узнает?...<br/>— Ло, я вынужден повторяться. Ты меня совсем не слушаешь. Я ещё раз укажу тебе на то, что ты плохо знаешь своего врага. Ты безрассудно напал на меня, но в целом не сильно удивил. Напротив, я долго ждал этого момента. Твой фрукт Опе-Опе обладает досадными способностями. Ты же стал морским капитаном и шичибукаем, благодаря ему. Одно время я пытался преследовать тебя в море, но быстро понял, что тебя там не поймать. Но наше с тобой прошлое шептало мне, что однажды ты сам заявишься сюда… Вот только с тех пор, как я увидел тебя в Маринфорде два года назад, когда ты явился туда за Мугиварой, мне было неспокойно. А ты, холодный ублюдок, даже не взглянул в мою сторону. Затем ты пропустил общее собрание шичибукаев, где я снова напрасно ждал тебя. А всё потому, что ты развлекался  с тем же Шляпой на острове Панк Хазард. Хорошо, что там за тобой наблюдали мои шпионы… Я даже не знаю, что злит меня сильнее, Ло: твоё предательство, твоя холодность или связь с Луффи Ди Монки. Кстати, а что у вас с ним?<br/>— Не твоё дело, — буркнул Ло.<br/>— Неправильный ответ. Но речь не об этом. Два года назад, в Маринфорде, я понял, как одиночество пожирало меня эти годы, когда тебя не было рядом. И тогда я, пользуясь своим положением мафиозного лидера Джокера, стал покупать темноволосых мальчиков, похожих на тебя. Мне привозили товар с разных островов старого мира. Обычно они не имели семьи, родителей, которые могли бы их искать. Я вдоволь забавлялся с юными телами, а потом выбрасывал их… Каждый из них разочаровывал меня. Ведь это был не ты. Никто не мог заменить тебя. Никогда. Ты — особенный. Ведь Росинант выбрал тебя, чтобы отдать за тебя жизнь. Я тоже помню эту его жертву… Ты представляешь собой…что-то вроде любимого пса моего младшенького брата, его единственную память о нём. Ты такой один, Ло. Моё бесценное наследие… Но, знаешь, вернемся к несчастным мальчикам, похожим на тебя. Никто из них так и не смог привыкнуть к моему бурному темпераменту и…моим размерам. Они сгорали, как бумага, брошенная в костёр, прямо на глазах. Ммм, как думаешь, Ло, твоё гибкое тело окажется терпимее к моим ласкам? Да, совсем забыл… На прощанье я всегда оставлял им два сердца, вырезанные на ладони, в память о тебе и Росинанте. Браво, Ло! Ты ведь смог не просто заставить меня влюбиться, но похитил моё сердце дважды. Ты унаследовал также и то, что осталось от моей любви к Роси. Ты — определённо самоубийца, маленькая птичка. <br/>— Ты… Хочешь сказать, ты трахал их до смерти, а потом убивал? Ты… Тот самый «резчик по ладони», маньяк, которого разыскивает Дозор? Повтори, я правильно понял — ты оставлял на ладонях трупов вырезанные сердца?<br/>— Да, малыш Ло, по одному сердцу на каждую любовь, одно сердце — в честь тебя, а другое — в память о моём любимом покойном брате, — Дофламинго вдруг резко развернулся и повалился на край кровати рядом с Ло. Для крупного мужчины его движения обладали какой-то сверхъестественной грацией, присущей диким зверям. Сам Фламинго считал, что унаследовал это по праву рождения, а потом тысячу раз утвердил в пиратских битвах, как истинный властитель, а не те трусливые зайцы, что называют себя теньрьюбито и прячутся в Мариджо.<br/>Опираясь на локоть, он внимательно наблюдал за Ло, с жадностью выискивая в нём страх или отчаяние. Но тот лишь прикрыл глаза, всем видом выражая отвращение и…скуку:<br/>— Земля очистится,  когда ты сдохнешь, Дофламинго. И я приложу к этому руку.<br/>— Я должен понимать это, как согласие на брак? — ухмыльнулся Небесный демон, пожирая глазами любимую жертву.<br/>— Это честное признание, что ты можешь катиться ко всем чертям. Я не стану твоей подстилкой. Я — мужчина, ясно тебе?<br/>— Да, мой принц. Но, если бы ты был женщиной, то отлично бы вписался в ряды здешних красоток. Знаешь ли, женщины Дресс Роуз ревнивы и могут зарезать в гневе любимого мужчину. Вот почему мне доставляет особую радость, что ты так зациклен на мысли убить меня.<br/>— Ты никогда не сможешь узаконить брак с мужчиной, — Ло хмуро разглядывал потолок. Он определённо не желал признавать своё уязвимое положение, и то, что его смертельный враг рассматривает его в неожиданно пикантном ключе.<br/>Фламинго издевательски приподнял бровь:<br/>— Неужели? А кто мне — указ в моём собственном королевстве? Выше меня никого нет. Я здесь и король, и, кстати, представитель божественных теньрьюбито в одном лице. <br/>— Я никогда на это не соглашусь.<br/>— Тогда я убью Мугивар, которые сейчас ожидают своего приговора в темнице.<br/>— Ты всё равно их убьёшь.<br/>— Фу-фу, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Впрочем, кто сказал, что для нашего брака мне требуется твоё согласие? Маленькая птичка возомнила себя сильным взрослым соколом? Но ты всего лишь воронёнок с перебитым крылом. И да, ты — моя, запомни, только моя подстилка, — последние слова он произнёс дразнящим шёпотом, перекатившись на живот и выдохнув их в самое ухо Ло, заставив кожу молодого пирата пылать, как от брызг кипящего на сковороде масла.<br/>— Отвали от меня, — мягко посоветовал Ло, вцепившись холодными пальцами в место на чужой шее, где должна была находиться сонная артерия. Как он хотел придавить её немного дольше, заставив ублюдка в перьях сначала лишиться сознания, а потом просто сдохнуть.<br/>Дофламинго вместо ответа лишь обвил чужие пальцы слоем нитей, лениво отдёрнув от себя:<br/>— Ммм, твое знание о человеческом теле может оказаться весьма полезным, доктор Трафальгар, но только когда ты будешь выполнять супружеские обязанности. Зачем же ты  заставляешь меня так грубо обращаться с тобой, Ло? Ты болен, к чему новые раны? Знаешь, я открыт для разного рода удовольствий. Но, боюсь, ты пока не готов столкнуться с моей тёмной стороной.<br/>— Я уже видел её. Я не боюсь ни её, ни тебя, ни смерти.<br/>— И напрасно, Ло. Просто ты до сих пор не знаешь, что есть вещи похуже смерти. Ты же так и не понял, от чего тебя пытался спасти Росинант. Он знал обо мне куда больше, чем ты. Ведь он, — Дофламинго добавил это вкрадчиво и, смакуя, — один раз побывал в моей постели. <br/>Лицо Ло потемнело от гнева:<br/>— Ты лжёшь.<br/>— Нет, Ло. Тебе я стараюсь говорить только правду. Тогда он вернулся в семью спустя долгих восемь лет. Разве я мог доверять ему? Я предложил проверку — ночь со мной, в качестве доказательства, что он серьёзен. И Роси согласился. Правда… — на лбу Дофламинго снова вспухла вена, — всё лишь затем, чтобы однажды сдать меня дозорным. Зато я уверен, он помнил нашу с ним ночь до самой своей смерти. Он не хотел такой судьбы для тебя, малыш. <br/>— Ты ответишь за всё, что сделал с ним. Клянусь, что доживу до этого момента, — после недолгого молчания прошептал Трафальгар. По его щекам текли слёзы.<br/>Блондин, продолжая нависать над ним, легонько стёр их тыльной стороной ладони. Он давно забыл, что такое растерянность. Но чувство, что сейчас Ло далёк, как никогда, оказалось довольно неприятным. Словно мёртвый Росинант забирал его душу себе.<br/>Дофламинго резко вскочил с кровати, отряхиваясь от несуществующей пыли:<br/>— Я позову Детку пять, пусть даст тебе обезболивающие. И поможет привести себя в порядок… Нас ждет свадебная церемония,  я не хочу видеть на ней  живой труп.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Трафальгар при звуке удаляющихся шагов почувствовал облегчение. Вынести  присутствие врага рядом оказалось не так-то просто.  Особенно теперь, когда его лишили меча, и он, Ло, не может сжать в ладони  рукоять и обрести уверенность. <br/>В плену у Дофламинго его обступили детские страхи. Он давно считал, что справился с ними,  но это оказалось самообманом. Его по-прежнему  преследовал ужас того дня, когда из-за лидера семьи Донкихот он лишился самого дорогого человека. И до сих пор ему снились кошмары о том, что демон в розовых перьях преследует его, а он замедляется и не может убежать, проваливаясь по колено в снег…<br/>— Как же так… Не верится, что я так попался, — тихо произнёс Ло, чувствуя, как цепенеет всё тело. <br/>Неужели, снова забытый синдром ПТСР? И что же для его появления потребовалось? Всего лишь попасть в руки Дофламинго. До чего же унизительно. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, он немало читал об этом в своё время. Болезнь психики, возникающая после перенесённой психологической травмы, например, на войне или в результате сексуального насилия… <br/>В своё время эта информация помогала ему успокоиться и ухватить корень проблемы. Сейчас он снова испытывал животный страх, дрожь, и, наконец, самое неприятное — ощущение, что он задыхается. <br/>Ло закусил до крови губу. Ну, нет. Он не сломается так просто. Он оказался здесь не только ради Корасона, но и ради себя. Одна из методик лечения ПТСР утверждает, что самой проблемы нельзя избегать. Когда-то  прочитав об этом, Ло твёрдо решил, что победит свой страх.  Он избавится от Дофламинго, чего бы это ни стоило. Уничтожит своими собственными руками, и тогда это чудовище не сможет больше проникнуть в его сны, и никогда больше не осквернит память о  Росинанте.<br/>Ло попробовал сесть на кровати, но из-за кандалов снова почувствовал приступ тошнотворной слабости. Словно кандалы по капле вытягивали из него жизнь. Что ж, освободиться, пока не получится. И даже лишенные кандалов руки не помогут вызвать «комнату», ведь сила его фрукта запечатана. Значит, надо придумать, как контролировать свой страх по-другому.<br/>«Думайте, доктор Трафальгар!» — приказал он самому себе, и в голову полезли последние откровения Доффи. Оказывается, он по мальчикам и давно вожделеет им, Ло. И все те слухи о Дофламинго и Крокодайле, а также о Дофламинго и его правой руке Верго, имели под собой реальную основу. <br/>Как он, Ло, мог быть таким слепым. Он считал, что поставил свою жизнь на карту в этой игре. Но ошибся. Ставкой оказались его душа и тело. Просто замечательно. Непонятно плакать или смеяться. Его история болезни в постели  этого безумца может получить новый виток. Но мысль об этом почему-то не пугала. Ло никогда не воспринимал всерьёз геев и слабо представлял себя в таких отношениях. У него было несколько романов с женщинами, в которых инициатива исходила всегда от слабого пола. Он никогда не давал надежд и обещаний и легко разрывал эти мимолётные связи. Что же до мужчин… Были и те, кто смотрел на него полными страсти глазами, но любоваться собой не запретишь. Открыто подкатывать к Ло пытались только отчаянные безумцы, такие, как «сверхновый»  Кид. И это всегда плохо заканчивалось для Кида.<br/>Ло избегал флирта со стороны мужского пола. Вот почему на корабле Соломенной шляпы, где ему довелось путешествовать вместе с командой Мугивар, он чувствовал себя, как в пыточной камере. Зоро постоянно тёрся рядом и приглашал выпить, Санджи элегантно ухаживал за ним, напоминая очарованного хозяином дворецкого, а капитан Луффи и вовсе  бесстыдно обнимал резиновыми ручищами, когда того хотел. И, вот чёрт, у Трафальгара ни разу не поднялась рука, чтобы отлепить от себя юного капитана. Последний странно действовал на Трафальгара. Это его радостное «Траффи!», от которого нервно дёргался правый глаз, всегда имело разное значение, как мяуканье кошки, в зависимости от её настроения. Луффи — пожалуй, единственный, у кого стопроцентно получалось заражать Ло своими эмоциями. <br/>При мыслях о Луффи Ло тяжело вздохнул. Погиб ли Мугивара? Он не верил Дофламинго, не желал верить, пока своими глазами не увидит тело. Странно, но что-то внутри, какая-то невидимая нить, связавшая его с Луффи, с тех пор, как он спас его в Маринфорде и залечил рану, подсказывала, что тот ещё жив. <br/>Ло снова вспоминал те долгие часы во время операции. Он боролся за  Луффи так, словно перед ним лежал беспомощный Росинант. Именно тогда между ними что-то произошло. Трафальгар справился с  ранением, но Мугивара совершенно не боролся за жизнь, точно желая последовать за мёртвым братом. <br/>В тот день впервые сила фрукта Опе-Опе вышла из-под контроля, заставив Ло потерять сознание. Впоследствии он был уверен, что видел иллюзию, в которой от проклятого фрукта в форме сердца отрезали кусок. Затем последовала яркая вспышка, и Ло лишился чувств.  А, когда очнулся, Луффи уже дышал. Глядя на его вздымающуюся грудь, Трафальгар не мог прогнать из головы мысль, что тогда разделил с Луффи саму жизнь. Но не чувствовал в этом ничего неправильного. Напротив, им владело странное удовлетворение, словно бы он вернулся в прошлое и спас Росинанта. Возможно, он просто хотел помочь одному хорошему старшему брату спасти младшего, и был счастлив, что преуспел в этом.<br/>Вот почему сейчас, слушая Доффи, он знал, что тот ошибается. Луффи точно вернётся. Осталось продержаться до этого момента.<br/>Удивительно, но мысли о Соломенной шляпе обладали целительными свойствами. Трафальгар почувствовал, что приступ паники отступил, и он снова может дышать. Тогда он вспомнил об Эйсе, с которым они однажды пересеклись. Два брата — Эйс и Луффи — горой стояли друг за друга. Луффи совершил невозможное, чтобы проникнуть в Маринфорд, и почти спас Эйса. Если бы не роковая случайность, ему бы это удалось… В то же время Эйс пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы защитить Луффи. Такой хороший старший брат… В отличие от Дофламинго, который хладнокровно расстрелял своего младшего, когда Росинант не решился выстрелить в ответ. История Эйса и Луффи прямо противоположна Дофламинго и Росинанту. И если Луффи унаследовал любовь брата, даже после его смерти, то Доффи, похоже, досталась одна ненависть. <br/>Ло никогда не думал над тем, что Дофламинго, возможно, страдал из-за потери брата не меньше, чем он, Трафальгар. Свет души Росинанта давно погас, но и Ло, и Доффи до сих пор грелись в его пепле. Сейчас, бессильно стискивая одеяло в тёмной комнате, Трафальгар впервые подумал о том, что Доффи всё же принял Росинанта в семью Донкихот и назначил Корасоном. Наверное, он любил его по-своему. И те слова, что он, Ло, — собачка Роси, последнее, что от него осталось, лишь подтверждают это.<br/> Убив брата, Дофламинго разрушил свою душу. И, несмотря на то, что он — теньрьюбито, ему отчаянно хотелось быть человеком. Он цеплялся за последнее живое в себе, и  придумал для себя его, Ло, особую ценность. Дофламинго, в отличие от Эйса, не знал, как получить любовь, но без неё жизнь была ему не в радость. И сейчас он собирал осколки былых чувств. Выжимал любовь, как умел. А в ответ душил своей безумной страстью.  <br/>Трафальгар вздохнул. Он определённо не собирался оказывать «пернатому» психотерапевтическую помощь. Тот не имел на неё права. Ло не собирался жалеть преступника и убийцу.  И Дофламинго это понимал.  Предложение руки и сердца никого не могло обмануть — Доффи просто решил запереть его в клетке, рядом с собой… <br/>***<br/>Невесёлые мысли прервала Детка пять, ворвавшаяся в комнату с подносом еды  и медицинским портфелем под мышкой.  Она была одета в белый халат медсестры, который едва прикрывал голые коленки.<br/>— Ло, ты очнулся! Молодой мастер так рад этому! И я тоже рада! — поставив поднос на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, а портфель куда-то на пол, Детка бросилась обнимать полуживого пациента. <br/>— Аккуратнее, — вяло огрызнулся Ло, когда она от души тискала его в объятиях. Раны тут же неприятно заныли.<br/>— Правда, я выросла и стала настоящей красоткой?<br/>— Кто? Ты? Да неужели?  — лениво отозвался Ло и безразлично уставился в другую сторону, чтобы не видеть восторженных женских глаз. Ему удалось принять сидячее положение, откинувшись на спинку кровати. От долгого пребывания в постели  комната слегка кружилась перед ним.<br/>— Ты такой жестокий, Ло! Вырос настоящим злодеем! Даже не смотришь на меня. А ведь я переодевала тебя, мыла… Ни капли благодарности!<br/>— Надеюсь, ты не доставала из меня пули и не зашивала меня? — с некоторым опасением спросил Трафальгар. <br/>Детка пять обиженно передёрнула плечами:<br/>— Дофламинго приглашал к тебе королевского доктора. Он так заботится о тебе. Например, попросил помочь тебе добраться до ванной, перевязать, накормить и дать лекарства. А ты —  неблагодарная свинья! Решил его предать!<br/>Ло молчаливо переносил упрёки. Детка пять — единственный член семьи Донкихот, которого он не вспоминал с ненавистью. Она сейчас напоминала мамочку, к которой вернулся блудный сын. Ло решил не отказывать ей в удовольствии, продолжая срывать на девушке дурное настроение:<br/>— Заботливый Дофламинго, говоришь… Ты слышала его последнюю причуду? Он же свихнулся. Решил сделать меня вроде как…своей женой. Что ты об этом думаешь?<br/>— Я думаю, что этого и следовало ожидать! Как раз хотела тебя поздравить! — улыбнулась девушка, и Ло поймал себя, что с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ударить её.<br/>— Следовало ожидать? — тупо повторил он.<br/>— Да! Ты всегда был его любимчиком. Мы с Монэ так тебе завидовали! С другой стороны, вся наша семья всегда принимала тебя, как родного. И, чем больше ты становился паршивой овцой,  тем больше мы тебя любили. Парадокс какой-то. Но, для Дофламинго ты всегда был и останешься незаменимым. Знаешь ли ты, что он до сих пор хранит  твою детскую шляпу, как самое дорогое сокровище? <br/>— Шляпу? — осторожно спросил Ло. В его памяти всплыл короткий отрывок из детства, когда перед одной из пиратских вылазок Дофламинго он носился по комнатам в доме Донкихот в поисках любимой пятнистой шляпы, но нигде не мог найти. Он дорожил ей, как памятью о Флевансе, о родителях, о Лами. Плакал, думая, что потерял её и ненавидел себя за это. Выяснив причину его дурного настроения, Роси затем привёз ему из поездки точь-в-точь такую же шляпу. <br/>А сейчас оказалось, что шляпа всё время оставалась у Дофламинго. Тот, оказывается, просто стащил  её, ради собственной прихоти. Трафальгар отвёл  глаза в сторону, пряча их от Детки пять, и теряясь в воспоминаниях. Чертов мудак Фламинго. Он всегда отбирал самое дорогое.<br/>Девушка, словно прочитав его мысли, добавила: <br/>— Он никогда не забывал о тебе, Ло. Это ты решил забыть о нём.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Трафальгар нервно передёрнул плечами. Как будто о Дофламинго можно забыть. Да при всём желании не получится! Но комментировать вслух не стал.<br/>
— Ты, кажется, собиралась помочь мне освежиться, — мирно напомнил он. Ему в голову пришла мысль, что Детка пять не виновата в том, что наивна, как новорожденный младенец, и сейчас она — единственная ниточка к свободе. Может, удастся её использовать?<br/>
— Подумать только, я увижу тебя в душе! Конечно, я обтирала тебя влажными полотенцами, но это не одно и то же, что стоять с тобой под струями воды, — довольно защебетала новоявленная медсестра, — столько лет прошло, с тех пор как мы вместе мылись.<br/>
Ло только отмахнулся:<br/>
— Ничего не помню. И ты мыться не будешь.<br/>
«А будешь гарантией, что, пока я принимаю душ, сюда не заявится Дофламинго», — мысленно добавил пират.<br/>
— Я прослежу, чтобы ты не упал, — с готовностью отрапортовала Детка пять, — а пока, давай снимем старые бинты.<br/>
Трафальгар осторожно переместился на край кровати, чтобы девушке удобнее было выполнять свою задачу. Пока она работала, снимая прилипшие, пропитавшиеся засохшей кровью бинты, Ло задумчиво таращился на диван за спиной девушки. На диване, словно случайно, оказался плюшевый белый медведь, который как две капли напоминал Бепо, его верного помощника, говорящего медведя на борту подводной лодки пиратов сердца.<br/>
Трафальгар нахмурился. Дофламинго ничего не делает просто так, и оставил эту игрушку  не случайно. Мол, если тебя не волнует судьба Мугивар, может, ты задумаешься хотя бы о собственной  команде?<br/>
— Для чего здесь…эти игрушки? — Ло поморщился, когда Детка Пять сдёрнула последний бинт.<br/>
— О, сама не знаю. В этой стране все игрушки живые и говорящие. А эти Дофламинго специально заказывал с других островов. Может, он всё ещё считает тебя ребёнком и решил завалить подарками? Знаешь, он оформлял эту комнату специально для тебя. Обратил внимание, что твоя кровать в форме сердца?<br/>
— Здесь темно и трудно что-то разглядеть, — буркнул Ло, благоразумно промолчав насчет  дурного вкуса  босса Донкихотов.<br/>
— Ну, игрушки-то ты разглядел, — внезапно прижалась щекой к его плечу девушка, — ммм… как будто любимый младший братишка вернулся домой. Я так счастлива! Ты жив и почти здоров, чего ещё желать сестрёнке!<br/>
— Например, чтобы я не убил Дофламинго при самой первой возможности, — злобно зыркнул на неё Ло, и она отстранилась под его колючим взглядом. Заметила татуировки на груди:<br/>
— Возможно, тебе придётся от них избавиться, Ло.<br/>
—Это ещё почему?<br/>
— Ты не должен злить Доффи. А эти татуировки буквально кричат о любви к его покойному брату!<br/>
— Мне плевать. Я пока вправе распоряжаться своим телом.<br/>
— Уже нет… — Детка пять задумчиво водила указательным пальчиком по простыням, — позволь дать тебе совет. Я не хочу, чтобы он делал тебе больно, как… тем другим. Если ты правильно будешь себя вести… Если ты научишься понимать его… Вы могли бы стать идеальной парой. Знаешь, Доффи нужен именно такой спутник по жизни. Тот, кто никогда не подчинится, кто сможет вызвать в его душе бурю чувств — от ненависти до страсти. Каждый из семьи Донкихот предан ему, но и за пределами острова  его харизмой восхищается немало людей. Но ему не нужно это. Он не любит, когда ему смотрят в рот и подчиняются. Он жаждет равного себе. Ты — как вольный ветер, Ло, а чего ещё желать Небесному Демону? Вечная погоня, не угасающий костёр. С тобой ему никогда не будет скучно, ты можешь научить его любви, Ло, возможно, даже изменить саму его суть. Если только сделаешь над собой усилие.<br/>
Ло в ответ громко хмыкнул:<br/>
— Хочешь сказать, он — заколдованный дракон, чахнущий во тьме, которого должна спасти и вернуть к свету украденная им же красавица? Предлагаешь мне стать любовником того, кто не моргнув глазом, разрядил в меня пистолет?<br/>
— Ну, не убил же… Ты же, между прочим, натворил дел на Панк Хазард. Он просто поставил тебя на место.<br/>
— Тогда, о какой любви ты говоришь, дура?  Как я могу подарить ему любовь, когда он оборвал жизнь того, кого любил я! — рявкнул Ло, желая заткнуть уши. Преданность семьи Донкихот своему господину переходила все разумные рамки. Они обожали своё королевское чудовище и считали, что все на свете должны делать то же самое.<br/>
— Ты — ужасный эгоист, Трафальгар Ло! И почему именно мне приходиться ухаживать за тобой?! Но, говоря о Доффи… Раз он забрал любовь, значит, сможет и  вернуть её. Он возместит тебе потерю.<br/>
— В том-то и дело, Детка пять, что мне от него ничего не нужно. Наш с ним союз, о которым ты так восторженно болтаешь,  — всё равно, что свадьба бабочки и паука.<br/>
— Ой, Ло, ты представляешь себя бабочкой? Разве это не мило? Тебе правда подходит роль невесты, — прыснула Детка пять.<br/>
Ло чертыхнулся:<br/>
— Да ну тебя. Зато сразу понятно, кто паук. Ну, хорошо, я дам тебе другое сравнение. Сделать нас с Дофламинго супругами, всё равно, что поженить лисицу и охотничий капкан.<br/>
— С бабочкой и пауком сравнение было лучше, — надулась Детка пять. — Ладно, я поняла, что ты не в настроении. Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору. Обопрись на моё плечо и медленно вставай.<br/>
Разозлившись на женскую глупость, Ло отмахнулся от неё, поспешно поднялся с кровати и поковылял к единственной двери в этой комнате, из которой пока не появлялись назойливые гости. Но, сделав три шага, позорно растянулся на полу. Пришлось прохрипеть:<br/>
— Проклятье! Сука… Больно! Встать не могу!<br/>
Детка пять сорвалась к нему с фирменным восторженным криком:<br/>
— Он нуждается во мне!<br/>
Поднявшись, Ло прищурился, искоса поглядывая на девушку:<br/>
— А, знаешь, в чём я на самом деле очень нуждаюсь? Мне нужен ключ от моих наручников из кайросеки. Тогда мне сразу станет лучше. А ещё я должен помочь команде Луффи…<br/>
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Молодой мастер предупреждал меня! Я не буду тебе помогать, тем более, что Мугивары сбежали из темницы. Ой, я сказала это вслух? Доффи разозлится… Но я всё равно  не буду тебе помогать! Молодой мастер сказал мне, что тебе нужно. Птенец, выпавший из гнезда, нуждается в том, чтобы в него вернуться. Ло, ты будешь очень счастлив с нами. Я верю, — закончила  Детка Пять, подталкивая его в сторону ванной.<br/>
Трафальгар хмыкнул. Не то, чтобы он ожидал помощи от подруги детства… Зато хотя бы узнал, что пленники Доффи сбежали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Детка пять ушла, Ло натянул одеяло повыше, желая спрятаться от этой комнаты. Он лежал в постели, помывшись и перекусив,  но на его настроение это не повлияло. Следовало придумать, как минимум, несколько планов побега из сомнительного рая под крылышком Дофламинго.<br/>Но едва голова снова коснулась подушки, как он снова провалился в забытьё. Сказывались лекарства и усталость от соприкосновения с кайросеки, металл которой вызывал постоянную  слабость.<br/>В этот раз ему снился Росинант, которого Ло любил называть просто «Кора-сан». Трафальгар словно наяву видел, как тот опускает над ним крышку сундука, и слёзы стекают по его избитому лицу, на котором застыла гротескная улыбка. Слышал последние слова, обращённые к нему: «Прощай, Ло! Я люблю тебя, Ло! Видишь, я улыбаюсь, так что всё хорошо! Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня улыбающимся!»<br/>И снова он пытался выбраться из сундука, рыдал и рвался туда, где произошла кровавая расправа над Корасоном. Несмотря на способность фрукта Росинанта, он отлично слышал, что происходило снаружи. Эти жуткие звуки, когда семья Донкихот избивала предателя, затем скрип снега под тяжёлыми шагами Дофламинго, а потом его злые рваные фразы, обещание, что он непременно схватит Ло, и тогда потребуется хорошенько вбить в голову беглеца необходимость умереть за босса Донкихот… Затем финальный аккорд — грохот от очереди выстрелов. Всё это навсегда отпечаталось в сознании Ло. Тогда он всё слышал, но ничего не мог сделать. Мальчик упрямо бил по крышке сундука, до кровавых мозолей, до разбитых всмятку костяшек пальцев. Но это было бесполезно. Такой была  цена, уплаченная Корой за его, Трафальгара, спасение…<br/>Ло вырвался из лап кошмара, услышав знакомое постукивание каблучков. Резко  дёрнувшись на кровати, он облегчённо выдохнул, увидев, что это всего лишь Детка пять. Ему претила сама мысль, что Дофламинго будет наблюдать, как он спит. <br/>— Я тебя случайно разбудила? Прости! Я рано встала и вдруг вспомнила, что собиралась, принести тебе  почитать. Ну… пока ты поправляешься… Вот, захватила с собой несколько отличных книг. Включить тебе свет, чтобы ты их посмотрел?<br/>Ло поспешил согласиться. По какой-то причине Дофламинго велел держать его в темноте, возможно, пытаясь таким образом создать тюремные ощущения. Цепи на его ногах позволяли дойти только до ванной и обратно. Исследовать комнату, и, тем более, зажечь лампы у входной двери было невозможно.<br/>— Спасибо, Детка… Я посмотрю, что ты принесла, — кивнул Ло, взяв из рук девушки книги и укладывая их стопкой на кровать.<br/>Уходя, Детка пять включила яркий свет, и теперь Трафальгар мог видеть комнату целиком. Диван со свалкой игрушек, плотные розовые шторы на окнах с бахромой и помпонами по краям, винтажные стулья с коваными спинками в виде сердца, небольшой столик, на котором возвышалась модель знакомого Ло корабля, заключённая под толстое стекло… Того самого корабля, на котором они когда-то служили с Корой под руководством Дофламинго. <br/>Но самой впечатляющей вещью в комнате оказалась огромная картина, занимающая практически всю стену, напротив кровати Ло. Едва лишь увидев её, Трафальгар снова почувствовал, что задыхается. Неизвестный художник до жути реалистично изобразил горящий в огне город Флеванс и умирающих на его улицах людей в лужах крови. Горы мёртвых, исклёванных птицами-падальщиками, и кольца дыма, клубящиеся над гибнущим городом. Едкий запах сжигаемых тел не мог исходить от картины, но Трафальгар готов был поклясться, что его чувствует.<br/>Ло долго пожирал глазами картину, прежде чем усилием воли отвести от неё взгляд. Дрожащими руками он открыл первую попавшуюся книгу и заставил себя целиком погрузиться в чтение. Похоже, Доффи задался целью надавить на все его болевые точки разом. Но недаром Трафальгара называли хирургом смерти. Реанимация — не место для слабонервных.<br/>***<br/>Дофламинго не заставил себя долго ждать. Не прошло и двух часов, как он нарисовался в апартаментах Ло, да не один, а в компании маленькой девочки. Трафальгар даже не удосужился поглядеть в сторону посетителей, делая вид, что глубоко погружён в чтение.<br/>— Ло, даже не поздороваешься? Ужасные манеры. Я всенепременно натравлю на тебя придворного учителя по этикету.<br/>Трафальгар встретил его хищный взгляд спокойно:<br/>— Детка принесла мне книги, и я читал. Все претензии к ней.<br/>— Читал? Хм, попалось что-то интересное?<br/>— Нет. Медицинских книг и комиксов про Джерму шестьдесят шесть она не собирает, — лениво отозвался Ло, захлопнув книгу и слегка повернувшись к Доффи, склонил голову набок, рассматривая ребёнка рядом с ним.<br/>Девочке  нельзя было дать больше десяти лет. Тусклые волосы, напоминавшие  выцветшие на мелководье водоросли, обрамляли бледное лицо. Малышка оказалась наряжена в белое платье в крупный зелёный горошек. Один её глаз был странно перевязан так, что становилось непонятно, не то он ранен, не то — это так и задумано модой.<br/>— Не знал, что ты любишь комиксы про Джерму. Но армия зла так заманчива, верно? <br/>— Я ненавижу проклятую Джерму. Я читал эти комиксы ради главного героя, и бросил чтение, когда вступил в семью Донкихот. Ваша компания отбила всякое желание следить за бумажными злодеями…  Кстати, тебе  не нужно знать обо мне всё.<br/>— Но я бы хотел, — Доффи вдруг облизнулся, и Ло посетило нехорошее предчувствие, словно оказался вдруг на кладбище в солнечный день.<br/>— Не все наши желания исполняются, Доффи. Уж ты-то должен это понимать, — Ло с вызовом смотрел в фиолетовые стёкла. Ему ужасно захотелось довести Дофламинго до бешенства, раз уж он не может нашинковать его нодати. А ещё Трафальгар мечтал забыть все эти разговоры о супругах и любовниках. Они с «пернатым» просто мечтают перерезать друг другу глотки. И больше ничего. Дофламинго играет с ним, запугивает. Он никогда не решится… <br/>Что именно не решится, Ло додумать не успел, потому что Дофламинго, по лицу которого промелькнула лёгкая тень, снова заулыбался:<br/>— И что же любит читать Детка пять? Я слежу только за тем, чтобы она не обжималась по углам с отморозками… Но, может стоило уделить внимание и тому, что она читает?<br/>Трафальгар подавился смешком. Он не собирался произносить это  вслух, но временами желание позлорадствовать  его подводило:<br/>— Ну… Детка притащила мне четыре любовных романа в категории «вынужденный брак». Никак не могу понять: она так изощрённо издевается, или правда решила, что мыльные истории со счастливым концом помогут мне принять твоё… гхм… заманчивое предложение...? Я начинаю думать, что она счастлива за меня сейчас лишь потому, что считает, будто ты нуждаешься во мне. Для неё — это высшая ценность в жизни человека. Но, Доффи… Неужели, тебе самому не противно быть нуждающимся?<br/>Дофламинго подцепил дужку своих любимых очков, чуть поправляя их, и снова растёкся в широкой улыбке:<br/>— Нет, мой сладкий. Мне не противно. Я уже — большой мальчик, и давно знаю, чего хочу. А вот ты продолжаешь играть в дурачка. Очевидно, придётся менять подход от слов к действиям? <br/>— Хватит чушь пороть, — сузил глаза Ло, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не запустить увесистый талмуд в голову извращённого блондина.<br/>Дофламинго сложил руки на груди:<br/>— Ну и ну… Между прочим, я привёл сюда офицера из армии Требола не случайно. Я всё ещё желаю, чтобы ты согласился на предложенный союз добровольно.<br/>— Привёл офицера? — Трафальгар удивлённо уставился на малышку, которая сосала мятный леденец и скучающе рассматривала груду плюшевых игрушек на диване,  бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде «Какая гадость! Они не живые!»<br/>— Ну да. Познакомься, Ло, это Сахарок. Я взял над ней опеку, когда ты сбежал от меня. Она лишь кажется ребёнком, на самом деле ей двадцать два года. Просто её тело не растёт… Зато она умеет превращать людей в игрушки. И, знаешь, Ло… Ей достаточно лёгкого прикосновения руки, чтобы сделать из грозного пирата послушную куклу. И стоит этому чуду произойти, как все знакомые и близкие забывают об этом человеке навсегда. Ло, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня прибегать к её помощи. Согласись на нашу свадьбу добровольно и не превратишься в игрушку, — закончил Дофламинго, перекинув длинную  ногу через подлокотник дивана и опираясь боком о его спинку. Он больше не улыбался.<br/>— Это шантаж? Тогда знаешь что? Катись к чёрту. Лучше стать игрушкой, чем твоей грелкой в постели, Доффи.<br/>— Ммм, вот как? Что ж, действуй, Сахарок, — скучающим голосом приказал Дофламинго.<br/>Трафальгар сжал кулаки. Девочка с пустым взглядом послушно подошла к кровати и протянула к нему руку. Ло не стал трусливо избегать её прикосновения. Он приготовился к неизбежному. Но, в самый последний момент Доффи окликнул подчинённую:<br/>— Стой, Сахарок. Я не хочу забывать Ло… Я пошутил. Уходи, на сегодня ты свободна!<br/>— Но он мне не нравится. Он грубит Доффи. А вот игрушка из него могла бы получиться неплохая, — заворчала Сахарок, но всё же послушалась приказа и вышла  из комнаты. Ло вздохнул с облегчением, лишь когда за юной маньячкой закрылась дверь.<br/>В этот момент Дофламинго вдруг несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши:<br/>— Несгибаемый мой Ло. Сопротивляешься до последнего? Напрасно. Это лишь распаляет меня всё больше.<br/>Молодой пират в ответ запустил в него любовный роман, да с такой точностью, что поцарапал «пернатому» щёку.<br/>— Скажи мне только одно, Доффи. Ты — один из теньрьюбито, а они, как известно, заводят рабов. Зачем этот спектакль со свадьбой? Сейчас ты можешь превратить меня в раба и творить со мной, что вздумается. Тогда к чему всё это?<br/>— Как же с тобой трудно, Ло. Я отвечу всего один раз и желаю, чтобы ты  запомнил. Раб — это клеймо в глазах всего мира. Тогда любой сможет смотреть на тебя сверху вниз. А я хочу быть единственным, кто получит такое право.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло перевернулся на бок, потому что раны под бинтами зачесались, а в присутствии Дофламинго прикасаться к себе не хотелось. Смена позы отвлекла. Он опёрся  плечом о спинку кровати, не сводя  тоскливого взгляда с лидера Донкихот. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, выглядела до того абсурдной, что ему хотелось снова и снова указывать на это «пернатому».<br/>— Дофламинго, я — не женщина. Я не смогу родить тебе ребёнка. Я — не принцесса богатой страны и не принесу тебе в приданое новых земель, титулов или кораблей. В твоей затее нет никакого смысла… <br/>В ответ Доффи, всё ещё восседающий на диване, закинул ногу на ногу:<br/>— Как  мило, Ло. Беспокоишься о моей одинокой старости, о моей репутации? Да, я не заводил детей… Мне не хотелось думать, что они однажды покинут меня, как и ты когда-то. Что до жены, кто знает, может, лет через пять я приведу в этот дворец одну или сразу двух королев? Но не думай, что тогда я отпущу тебя, Ло. Больше этого не случится. И возвращаясь к дню сегодняшнему, сейчас я хочу тебя, Ло, и только тебя.<br/>— Псих ненормальный, — уже почти беззлобно отозвался Ло. Он кое-что понял для себя. Дофламинго неадекватен. А безумцам бесполезно доказывать, что они свихнулись. <br/>Теперь, когда в комнате остались лишь они с Дофламинго, Ло ощущал подступающую к горлу панику. И решил бороться с ней единственным известным ему способом, продолжая злить Доффи:<br/>— Я думал, у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем возиться со мной. Ну, ты понимаешь, сбежавшие Мугивары, Кайдо, фабрика смайл, которую сейчас нужно беречь, как зеницу ока…<br/>— Фу-фу, Ло. Опять сменил тему,  а ведь беседа  только стала интересной. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о фабрике, я сумею её защитить. Что до Мугивар, они затаились где-то, как крысы. Вероятно, в городе… Или в лесу на острове, где мы встречались с тобой. Я бросил по их следам Фуджитору. Понимаешь, мне важно показать лояльность Дозору. И приходиться терпеть этого старика, который после взрыва в Колизее ищет пиратов, покушавшихся на фрукт Огненного кулака Эйса, а заодно и их подчинённых. Мне нельзя пока демонстрировать способности Пики, но вот только он уберётся отсюда… Я непременно дам моим людям размяться всласть. И первым делом доберусь до этого народца Тонтатта! Эти недомерки додумались прорыть тайный ход под морем к фабрике Смайл. А когда Пика засёк их с Мугиварами перемещение под землей, то сумел схватить только ребят Шляпы, потому что позже эта мелочь разрушила собственный туннель.<br/>— Тонтатта… — задумчиво отозвался Ло, — а кто это? Вспоминаю, ты что-то говорил про них и Фрэнки в тронном зале, когда допрашивал.<br/>Дофламинго недоверчиво приподнял бровь:<br/>— Не знаешь? Такие слабенькие феечки, восставшие против меня. Удивительно, что ты не в курсе. Похоже, в вашем альянсе с Мугиварами правая рука не знает, что делает левая.<br/> — Главное, что они на свободе и рано или поздно придут за твоей головой, — зло улыбнулся младший пират.<br/>— Пусть попробуют. Так даже лучше. Я, тем временем, сделаю вид, что забыл о них и готовлюсь к свадьбе с любимым Ло, — голодная улыбка скользнула по тонким губам Доффи, и он снова облизнулся, напоминая птицу, подлетевшую к клубничному кусту.  Он наклонился вперёд, провёл по губам кончиком пальца, чуть прикусывая его и продолжая царапать взглядом свою жертву, словно намечая на его лбу невидимую мишень.  <br/>Ло на этот раз решил не отвечать. Вместо этого он подцепил пальцами одну из книжек, валявшихся с ним на кровати, и сделал вид, что читает.<br/>— Обижаешь, Ло. Так и будешь молчать? А я думал, ты скажешь хотя бы пару слов о том, как тебе нравится твоя новая комната. Конечно, после свадьбы мы будем жить у меня, там в пять раз просторнее. Но, всё же, я так старался, подбирая интерьерчик  под тебя. Что же ты молчишь?<br/>Ло ответил, не отрывая глаз от книги:<br/>— Зачем мне разговаривать с тем, кого скоро убьют? Кайдо не оставит тебя в живых, после того, как ты потерял Цезаря.<br/>Дофламинго поморщился. Напоминание об успехе Ло и Мугивары на Панк-Хазард, а также о смерти Моны, выбивало его из колеи. В этот момент ему хотелось просто разбить голову Ло о ближайшую к нему тумбочку. Но тогда Ло избавился бы от него так просто…<br/>— И снова переводишь разговор, Ло? Но я тебе отвечу. Ты совсем не понимаешь, как ведут дела взрослые люди. Там, где крутятся большие деньги, инцидент вроде случая с Цезарем, никогда не станет причиной для разрыва взаимовыгодного сотрудничества.  И, кстати, ты забыл, что я бывший теньрьюбито? Лишь по этой причине Фуджитора согласился оставить тебя здесь, а не отправить в Импел-Даун. На него надавили по моей просьбе. Ты должен быть мне благодарен.<br/>— Находиться в тюрьме лучше, чем рядом с тобой. Эта комната — оживший кошмар. Зачем здесь эта игрушка медведя? — прямо спросил Ло, поднимая глаза от книги. <br/>— Напоминает кого-то, так? — снова пришёл в хорошее расположение духа Дофламинго, и одним движением пальцев создал невидимые нити, подкинув игрушку в воздух. Нити обмотались вокруг плюшевой шеи, и медведь безвольно повис под самым потолком.<br/>— А если да, то, что? — сузил глаза Ло, наблюдая за этим актом вандализма. — Ты угрожаешь мне?<br/>— Я? Нет, нисколько. Просто хотел дать тебе понять, как неприятно, когда подвешивают твои игрушки. Так поступают только очень плохие мальчики, Ло, и за это приходится расплачиваться.  Кажется, его зовут Бепо… Этого твоего пушистого друга. За твои подвиги на Панк-Хазард я мог бы подвесить всю твою «сердечную» команду. Но, ради нашей свадьбы,  пожалуй пощажу их… До тех пор, пока они не появятся рядом с тобой. Запомни, Ло, — с этими словами Дофламинго поднялся с дивана, выпрямившись в полный рост и схватив медведя за лапу, дёрнул его вниз так, что голова оторвалась от тела, — если только попробуешь снова сбежать от меня, я поступлю так со всеми, кто имел несчастье сблизиться с тобой.<br/>Ло молчал, покусывая губы. Его золотистые глаза потемнели от ненависти, к удовольствию Дофламинго. Тот с превеликим наслаждением купался в ней, чувствуя себя живым впервые с момента, как застрелил Росинанта. Ло умел разжигать страсть. И сейчас даже не представлял, какие красочные картины сменяли друг друга в голове Доффи. Нет, лучше ему пока было не знать…<br/>— Ты вернёшь мою шляпу? Зачем ты вообще украл её? — неожиданно пленник задал в лоб вопрос, которого он, Фламинго, никак не ожидал. Отвечать не хотелось, но заметив уголёк интереса в глазах Ло, в которых до сих пор, к своему огорчению, он не находил и тени страха, Доффи расслабленно выдохнул и снова занял место на диване.<br/>— Детка пять проболталась, верно? Сначала про Мугивар, теперь про это. Просто язык без костей. Ладно, я скажу тебе, Ло. В конце-концов, ты имеешь право знать, как много значишь для меня. В прошлом,  когда ты ещё был рядом со мной, ты казался таким… свободным. Не напоминал мне ни одного из моих людей. Я не управлял тобой. Меня не покидало ощущение, что ты однажды можешь уйти. Я знал, что ты не расстаёшься с этой шляпой, и решил её забрать. Это мой талисман, означающий, что если бросишь меня, то рано или поздно вернёшься. Нет, не за шляпой. Просто такая примета. Если оставляешь где-то вещи, то всегда за ними возвращаешься. Понятно, Ло?<br/>Трафальгар не понимал. Но, в целом, ему было плевать. А Дофламинго, заметив его молчание, вдруг с неожиданным удовольствием  пустился в воспоминания:<br/>— Помнишь, как впервые появился передо мной, Ло? Тогда ты горел желанием попасть в семью Донкихот и стать моим подчинённым. Знаешь, почему я принял тебя?<br/>Ло хмыкнул, покосившись на картину горящего Флеванса:<br/>— Пожалел?<br/>— Обижаешь. Мне не свойственна жалость.  Я взял тебя к себе по двум причинам. С одной стороны, не мог простить себе, что бросил своего младшего брата одного, когда он был в том же возрасте, что и ты. Мне казалось, так я смогу забыть о старой ошибке… Знаешь, Роси не разговаривал со мной до того последнего дня, когда я убил его. Возможно, если бы в детстве я не оставил  его одного, он бы не предал меня. Но возвращаясь к тебе, была ещё причина, почему я не смог отказать, как многим другим. Твои глаза напомнили  мне себя в детстве. Они полыхали бесстрашием, ненавистью, желанием выжить любой ценой и прогнуть под себя целый мир. В них светилось понимание истинной сути человеческой природы. До встречи с тобой я не встречал ни одного человека с такими же глазами, которые каждый день словно смотрели на меня из зеркала. Ты и был моим зеркалом, Ло. Я мог бы воспитать тебя своим преемником. Если бы ты остался со мной, доверился мне… Но ты предал меня и сбежал. Ты причинил мне боль хуже, чем та, что остаётся от ран или порезов, которые могут со временем зажить…<br/>— И что же сейчас? — серьезно спросил Трафальгар, — ты меня простил? <br/>Дофламинго вдруг резко поднялся со своего места и быстро преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от кровати больного. Он вытащил из кармана расстёгнутого карминового пиджака узкую шкатулку. Ло инстинктивно дёрнулся назад, но его тюремщик выпустил струны, созданные дьявольским фруктом. <br/>Книга выскользнула из его рук и с тяжёлым стуком упала на пол. Тело само собой улеглось на подушки. Его буквально вжало в кровать, и мучитель довольно замурлыкал над ним:<br/>— Ты хорош, Ло. Слишком хорош для мужчины. Я придумал, как подчеркнуть твою красоту. У меня для тебя есть особенный подарок. Для меня он значит не меньше, чем для тебя та старая шляпа, — с этими словами он раскрыл шкатулку, доставая оттуда сверкающий комплект, состоящий из ожерелья и серёжек, выглядевших как дождевые капли. <br/>Трафальгар буквально почувствовал, как по лопаткам потянуло могильным холодом. Этот комплект драгоценностей был выполнен из белого свинца.<br/>— Украшение из белого свинца — дорогое удовольствие, верно, Ло? Он достался мне от матери. Она часто одевала его по праздникам, и это единственное — что осталось от её украшений, и что я сумел сберечь от людей, преследовавших нашу семью. Когда я прочитал книгу о Флевансе, я мог бы возненавидеть тебя. Моя мать до самой смерти тяжело болела. Вдруг причина её болезни в  белом  свинце? И не только мой отец, решивший оставить Мариджо, виноват в её смерти? Но я не винил тебя, последнего выжившего из того проклятого города… Наоборот, мне показалось, что наша встреча предначертана самой судьбой. И теперь, в знак желания сделать тебя своим, хочу подарить тебе, что осталось от нашей с Роси матери.<br/>— Это украшение… Оно было безвредно для твоей матери, Доффи. Но у меня — иной случай. Я был заражён, и оно может вызвать рецидив болезни. Есть шанс, — Ло неверяще мотал головой и вжимался в кровать, словно пытался отодвинуться как можно дальше. Нет, вероятность была крайне низкой, это лишь страхи в голове, и всё же… Ужас перед болезнью, превратившей его в беспомощную куклу в прошлом, окатил его холодным градом. Это не было тем, с чем он мог бороться и к чему мог быть готов. Если подумать, он, Ло, так толком и не смог изучить болезнь белого свинца. Тогда в прошлом ему помог дьявольский фрукт, но сейчас его сила была запечатана кайросеки. Шанс, что болезнь затаилась и ждёт своего часа, до сих пор оставался…<br/>Дофламинго лишь насмешливо улыбнулся, протягивая к его лицу ладонь, слегка погладил по щеке, плавно переместился к левому уху и неожиданно с силой дернул сначала первую, а потом и вторую серьгу, распарывая чужое ухо до крови, так что Ло не выдержал и закричал. Затем Доффи вдел в его ухо серьгу из белого свинца и повторил манипуляцию со вторым ухом, затем чуть приподнял его голову, подхватив Ло за затылок и застегнул на его горле ожерелье.<br/>— Вот так вот гораздо лучше. Теперь ты — само совершенство, Ло. Теперь ты принадлежишь мне, я отметил тебя. Теперь у тебя не будет твоих вещей, ты всё будешь получать только от меня, Ло, — старший пират жарко задышал в тонкую шею и чуть потёрся носом об неё.<br/>Затем вдруг отстранился и, глядя на Ло сверху вниз, прошептал:<br/>— Что ты со мной делаешь, Ло? Ты нужен мне сильнее, чем прочим пиратам остров Рафтель. Твои глаза… О! Они сейчас столько выражают… Они как само море Нового мира Гранд-Лейн — вечно непокорное, способное увлечь в свои воды навсегда. Выражение их изменилось с нашей первой встречи, но я, как прежде, очарован ими, Ло. Ты слышишь меня?<br/>Дофламинго ожидал в ответ получить очередные проклятия или новые просьбы снять ожерелье. Но вместо этого раздался заразительный смех. Ло смеялся до слёз. До слезинок в глазах.<br/>— Какого чёрта? — процедил Доффи.<br/>Ло с трудом перевёл дыхание, прежде чем ответить:<br/>— Просто… Я вспомнил одну хорошую шутку, Доффи. Когда я плыл на корабле с Мугиварами, то читал газету, в которой ты обещал покинуть пост шичибукая и короля Дресс Роуз. В газете также освещались книжные новинки. И  сейчас подумал, что Детке пять неплохо бы познакомиться с этими книгами. Знаешь, какое название мелькало в первой тройке?  «Сбежавшая невеста». Тебе понятно, Доффи?<br/> Новый приступ истерического смеха Ло оборвался грубой пощёчиной. В этот раз Дофламинго ударил в полную силу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло попытался увернуться от назойливой руки, которая  коснулась его пылающей от удара щеки. На  этот раз прикосновение было мягким и осторожным. Доффи вздохнул:<br/>— Мне жаль, Ло. Я не хотел тебя бить. Но ты, раз за разом, доводишь меня.<br/>Младший пират не ответил, с отвращением чувствуя, как к его коже  прикасаются чужие жадные пальцы.<br/>Дофламинго неожиданно отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы сбросить обувь и свою дурацкую розовую шубу. Ло  вспомнил, как недавно обозвал при Детке пять босса Донкихот пауком, и подумал, что ему это подходит. Его паразитические нити похожи на паучьи, а в своей необъятной шубе Доффи смотрится ещё мощнее — как  настоящий крупный  розовый паук.<br/>Ожидая вспышки злости от бывшего шефа и не получив её, Ло удивился. Дофламинго залез на кровать, накрыл его своим могучим телом, почти похоронив под своим весом, и обнял, обвившись руками вокруг спины Трафальгара и уткнувшись ему носом в грудь:<br/>— Ты не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе, Ло. Немало людей сменилось в моей постели, и все они были не те… ненужные мне. Ты такой грубый. Сколько бы лет не прошло, ты не меняешься, верно? Зато я вижу, что это — точно ты, а не подделка. Мальчики до тебя страдали,  потому что  напоминали тебя лишь внешне, и, лаская их, я не мог избавиться от твоего призрака в голове. Знаешь, я ведь думал, что доберусь до тебя раньше. Но ты скрывался на подводной лодке, отлично понимая, что подниматься на поверхность  рискованно. Ведь над водой летает Демон, верно? — Дофламинго обвёл  языком чужую татуировку на груди, повторяя её узор, и вызывая в тонком теле под собой лёгкую, как затихающая метель, дрожь. <br/>— Ты… Не уйдёшь, верно? Будешь лапать меня, сколько душе угодно, извращенец, — задыхаясь от его столь близкого присутствия рядом, прошипел Ло. — Лучше бы рассказал, что случилось с фруктом Эйса Мера-Мера? Луффи его не получил, так кому он достался?<br/>Дофламинго мурлыкнул, словно кот,  схватил  с простыни окровавленное колечко и стал катать его взад-вперёд по обнажённой и частично перебинтованной груди Ло, словно вычерчивая сложный  рисунок:<br/>— Фрукт Эйса был украден ещё до начала поединков в Колизее. Мы пока так и не выяснили, кем именно. Но мне плевать на это. Сейчас только Ло занимает мои мысли целиком и полностью.<br/>— Вы заставили людей на арене сражаться ни за что?!<br/>— Они же этого сами хотели, Ло. Я их не заставлял. Ну, если бы кто-нибудь из них победил, то я подсунул бы им смайл, замаскированный под Мера-Мера. Но хватит об этом. Я отвечаю на твои вопросы лишь по одной причине. Твой голос напоминает зов сирены. Такой соблазнительный. Я слишком давно мечтал его услышать. Помнишь, как избивал моего верного Верго на Панк-Хазард, оставив включённым Ден-Ден-Муши? Мне было жаль своего подчинённого, но я впитывал каждое твоё слово, как потерявшийся в пустыне путник воду из единственной фляги. До того, как я услышал твой голос, ничто не радовало меня — секс, алкоголь, власть, корона, жаркие вечеринки у королевского бассейна — всё было таким пресным. И вот появился ты, и мир снова ожил.<br/>Дофламинго замурлыкал песенку себе под нос и перевернул золотую серьгу Ло так, что раскрыл её острый штифт и продолжил вести им по обнажённой коже, оставляя тонкие царапины. Затем он несколько раз провёл круги вокруг левого мгновенно затвердевшего соска Ло, словно создавая ему новый ореол — покрасневший островок потревоженной кожи. Пленник в ответ на это сжал зубы, подавляя непроизвольный стон. <br/>— Зачем ты сдерживаешься, Ло? Я всё равно заставлю тебя показать мне все твои реакции. Они же такие слааааденькие. Не пропущу ни одной… Но… Хочешь ещё поговорить, Ло? Мне нужен твой голос.<br/>— О чём говорить? О том, как ты хладнокровно убил своего родного брата? И слезь с меня, наконец… Ты же меня раздавишь.<br/>— Нет, извини, но не слезу, — фыркнул в ответ Доффи и потёрся о него, точно  одурманенный валерьянкой кот, — мм, та самая надоедливая до боли тема. Ну, ладно, поговорим об этом. Во-первых, Ло, ты никогда не чувствовал себя игрушкой? Мы с братом боролись за тебя, как за желанный приз. Ты не думал, почему? Наверное, и он, и я, сами того не понимая, безотчётно тянулись к больному ребёнку, так же, как до этого тянулись к  больной матери. Но, в итоге, ты выбрал его, не меня. И мне не осталось ничего другого, как, спустя полгода, предложить вам поучаствовать в авантюре с дьявольским фруктом, исцеляющим болезни. Думаешь, я тогда  ожидал, что, получив фрукт, Роси проведёт операцию по омоложению? Нет, я сомневался, стоит ли доверять ему фрукт. Зато кое-что не давало мне покоя. Роси забрал у меня нечто важное, и возвращать не собирался. Поймать его можно было только на приманку. Лишь поэтому я позвонил ему в тот раз и рассказал про сделку, в результате которой Опе-Опе окажется в моих руках. А теперь, представь мою реакцию, когда, из-за действий брата, ты ускользнул на долгих тринадцать  лет?<br/>— Ты не собирался лечить меня, Доффи, — хмыкнул Ло, — и  тратить фрукт Опе-Опе на такого, как я. Но Росинант, наперекор дозору, тебе и всему миру сохранил мне жизнь.<br/>— Вылечил бы я тебя или нет — сейчас мы этого  не узнаем… Но, наверное, ты прав. Я тогда был моложе, и полон надежд покорить Гранд-Лейн. Я не сделал бы ничего, что помешало бы  мне добиться цели. Хочешь ещё немного правды? После смерти Росинанта я не стремился искать Рафтель и Ван пис, словно всё это стало ненужным. Я понял, что получить титул короля пиратов для меня недостаточно. Я хотел разделить с кем-то эту радость. Но пираты, что окружали меня, были слишком далеки, несмотря на всю их  преданность. Захватив Дресс Роуз, я приготовился ждать тебя, Ло. И, как видишь, ты пришёл, не обманув этих ожиданий.<br/>— Ты убил своего  брата…<br/>— Да, верно, а до этого родного отца. Что ты обо мне знаешь, Ло? Иногда я думаю, что семья Донкихот была проклята. Возможно, из-за того, что они когда-то бросили королевство Дресс Роуз и сбежали в Мариджо, а, может, потому что принадлежали к теньрьюбито, а на головы последних досталось немало проклятий. В нашей семье убивают родных, Ло. Мой отец стал причиной смерти матери, я же — убил отца и Роси. Ты тоже попал под проклятие, Ло, как только попал в мою семью.<br/>— Бред. Я был проклят задолго до этого, — Ло смерил его холодным взглядом, словно скользнул по чужому лицу невидимым лезвием.<br/>— Ошибаешься. В нашей семье особое проклятие. Смотри, как бы оно не коснулось и тебя. Вдруг тебе придётся убить твоего драгоценного Мугивару? Ты же — сверхновый, должен понимать, что, рано или поздно, ваши интересы столкнутся. Или я заставлю тебя убить его своими руками. Если он вздумает появиться здесь, — Дофламинго чуть сполз с Ло, приподнимая спину и утыкаясь ладонями в забинтованную грудь пленника. Он лишь слегка стиснул её ладонями, но Трафальгар почувствовал, будто его кости перемалывает, как зерно в жерновах. Боль, иглой прошивающая от одной зашитой ране к другой, снова вернулась.<br/>— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Ло, — и запомни, я сделаю всё, чтобы не убить того, кого лечил собственными руками.<br/> В этот момент одна из рук Дофламинго потянулась к ожерелью на его груди и внезапно прихватыватила нить с камнями, заставляя голову Ло чуть приподняться, так что «пернатый» уставился ему прямо в глаза:<br/>— А я много лет  ненавижу Корасона за то, что он встал между нами. Я похороню мёртвую тень Росинанта прямо сегодня. Не представляешь, как я бы хотел, чтобы ты забыл о том, что я стал его убийцей. Но сделанного не воротишь… И сейчас я заставлю тебя забыть Роси. Приготовься сломаться, Ло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В следующую минуту Дофламинго резко наклонился вперёд, накрывая чужие, искривлённые в отвращении, губы. Он вторгся в чужой рот, словно воин на вражескую территорию, не оставляя и шанса избежать прикосновения. Ло дёрнулся назад в попытке отстраниться, но струны плотно держали его, не давая сомкнуть рот и вытолкнуть из него опьянённого победой захватчика. Дофламинго погружался во влажную бархатную глубину, впитывая чужой вкус крепкого кофе и горьких лекарств. Язык старшего мужчины прошёл под языком Ло, подхватывая и дразня нежную кожу и затем снова возвращаясь к уютной ложбинке сверху, с настойчивостью надавливая на неё, делая тем самым вполне конкретные намёки, чего желает от неуступчивого мальчишки.<br/>Трафальгар же погрузился в самый страшный кошмар, именуемый «реальность». Он никогда прежде не целовался с мужчинами, да, и вообще, прекрасно обходился без поцелуев. Контакт во время любовного акта с женщинами всегда проходил мягко и плавно. Ни одна из его бывших пассий не стремилась прокусить до крови его губы или же, в буквальном смысле, изнасиловать его рот. Не говоря уже о том, что целовать мужика ему было мерзко, а уж оттого, что изнутри его рот облизывал Дофламинго, мерзко оказалось вдвойне.<br/>Дофламинго чуть отстранился от него, глядя в широко раскрытые глаза своей жертвы, в зрачках которой плескался испуг раненого зверя. Фиолетовые очки сейчас находились так близко рядом с лицом Ло, что тот прекрасно мог видеть свой взгляд  в ненавистном зеркальном отражении. Доффи заворожено следил, как струйка слюны, соединившая их губы, медленно и вязко капает прямо на грудь Ло, и едва смог подавить рвущийся наружу хрип томительного, скручивающего в узел всю нижнюю часть тела, желания.<br/>— Послушай, Ло. Я мог бы как следует оттрахать твой влажный чувственный ротик прямо сейчас. Но не буду этого делать. Я собирался проявить сдержанность в отношении нас с тобой до самой свадьбы. Представлял, что ты согласишься добровольно. Но ты должен усвоить  хотя бы один урок — каждую твою колкость я заставлю тебя отработать своим телом. <br/>С этими словами Дофламинго резко расцепил пальцы, которыми стискивал ожерелье, и Ло снова свалился затылком на подушки. Но в покое его не оставили. Лидер Донкихот танцующими движениями пальцев огладил его тонкие плечи, дивясь их  хрупкости и, в то же время, силе,  снова прочертил ладонями дорожки по  мышцам груди, ощупывая тело, которое грезилось ему в мечтах  много раз. <br/>Каждое его движение неприятно волновало Ло, заставляя до боли кусать губу, отвлекаясь от тянущихся к нему, словно лапы гадкого насекомого, чужих рук, извлекающих из его тела вместо крови постыдные реакции — волны болезненно покалывающих мурашек. «Пернатый» оказался настолько извращённым и жадным до чужого тела, что даже слегка сдвинул бинты, так чтобы верхняя часть груди оказалась оголена.<br/> Доффи следил за Ло с тонкой усмешкой и не пожалел его, выкручивая сначала один сосок, и втягивая горячими губами его в себя до основания, так что он набух как берёзовая почка весной, а потом и второй, сжимая между пальцами с такой силой, будто желая раздавить.<br/>Ло ломко изогнулся под ним, не выдержав полуболезненной, полусладкой пытки. <br/>— Ну же, Ло, покричи для меня, — прошептал Доффи, неожиданно схватив темноволосого пленника за горло и слегка сдавливая своей огромной ручищей, другой рукой продолжая перекатывать между пальцами потемневший сосок мальчишки. Он захлёбывался собственным потоком ощущений,  понимая, что сейчас эйфория от насилия над малышом Ло сравнима разве что с тем бурлящим ураганом, который захватил его, когда он наблюдал за казнью Золотого Рождера.<br/>Шея Ло была такой нежной и гладкой и так забавно сжималась от неровного дыхания, что Доффи не мог отказать себе в удовольствии чуть погладить её большим пальцем в попытке успокоить.<br/>— Ну же, Ло. Я обещал, что избавлю тебя от необходимости нести груз за смерть Росинанта. Я хочу сделать, как лучше, чтобы ты смог забыть его. Самый простой способ — заставить тебя получить удовольствие от моих же рук. Да, Ло, тот, кто сейчас ласкает твоё тело, твой злейший враг. Но сегодня я буду милостив к тебе, маленькая птичка. Всё ради твоей пользы. Всё затем, чтобы, наконец, отдалить тебя от него.<br/>В ответ на это Ло вздрогнул и тихо попросил:<br/>— Не надо…Пожалуйста…Остановись… </p><p> Перспектива получить удовольствие, похоже, его пугала куда сильнее, чем боль. Дофламинго мысленно поздравил себя. Этот глупый мальчишка, так дороживший памятью о Росинанте, сегодня предаст его. Реакция тела, только и всего. Всего лишь первое наказание, которое он придумал для чересчур ловкого сверхнового. Для маленькой, но такой желанной птицы  по имени Ло.<br/>Вместо того, чтобы отвечать вздрагивающему от каждого его движения парню, Дофламинго чуть скатился с него в сторону, перехватывая за резинку единственное, что оставалось на Ло из одежды — светлые штаны из лёгкой ткани. Стянув их, он также избавился от нижнего белья пленника, и теперь облизывался, как объевшийся мышами кот, разглядывая беззащитное тело перед собой. <br/>— Ты очень красивый, Ло, — прошептал он, снова нависая над ним, прихватывая чужие тонкие кисти своими цепкими руками, — знаешь, а ведь не ты один восхищался книжными героями в детстве. Только мне нравились не комиксы с историями о суперзлодеях вроде Джермы. Я любил книги о простых людях, которые перешли дорогу мировому правительству. Я читал историю о Флевансе и видел перед собой тебя, Ло. Ты стал моим любимым книжным персонажем, ожившей легендой… Представляешь, каково это, трахнуть своего кумира?<br/>Дофламинго чуть подвигал бёдрами, и, несмотря на то, что он всё ещё не снял бриджи, Ло явственно почувствовал его возбуждение. Доффи и не скрывал своих реакций. С лёгким сожалением выпустив жертву из грубых объятий, он избавился от своих брюк и белья, оставшись в одной расстёгнутой белой рубашке. Затем Доффи снова оседлал Ло, и теперь его возбуждённое до предела достоинство упиралось Трафальгару в живот. Молодой пират сжался под ним, и в попытке защититься, выбросил вперёд руку. <br/>Забавляясь с чужим телом, Доффи не заметил, что ослабил нити на его руках. И Ло удалось упереться в грудь насильника ладонью, изо всех сил отталкивая от себя. Но минутой позже черноволосый парень дёрнулся и снова подавился криком. Дофламинго на этот раз не стал опутывать его руку, а просто прострелил нитями насквозь его левое запястье. Кровь хлынула на простыню, оставляя багровые кляксы.<br/>— Разве я многого прошу, Ло? Ты должен меня слушаться. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты получил удовольствие.<br/>— Чёрта с два у тебя получится, —  проревел Ло, у которого перед глазами от боли всё качалось, словно на палубе корабля в штормовую ночь.<br/>—  Посмотрим, — по-птичьи склонил голову вбок Фламинго, и вдруг потянулся струнами к горе подушек, которая лежала на другом конце кровати, а затем прошептал, — частичное пробуждение!<br/>На глазах поражённого Ло, подушки стали превращаться в сплетение белых нитей, которые напоминали движущуюся змею, состоящую из струн. Змея скользнула по кровати, проскользнула за спиной пленника и затем сделала ещё два круга вокруг его тела, опутывая словно лассо. Кончик верёвки-змеи потерялся где-то в районе бедёр, и Ло почувствовал, что мучительно краснеет, когда что-то холодное и эластичное коснулось его в самом сокровенном месте.<br/>— Я не возьму тебя сегодня, Ло. Но мой фрукт может слегка поиграть с тобой. Это не больно, тебе понравится, — усмехнулся Фламинго, продолжая ощупывать тело Ло, спускаясь руками к обнажённому паху и накрывая чужое естество рукой.<br/>Ло потерял всякую способность мыслить. Всё, что происходило сейчас, он лишь чувствовал, не в состоянии оценить. Всего лишь физиология, реакция тела. Но он точно не хотел ничего из этого. И точно ни с этим человеком. Его ноги дрожали, внутри него танцевали эластичные языки из-за действий дьявольского фрукта Дофламинго. Ничего подобного прежде Трафальгар не испытывал. Словно кто-то решил приласкать его изнутри гладкими лепестками ромашки или розы. Пробуждённые нити отличались от обычных струн Доффи. Они жили собственной жизнью, превращённые в оружие из других предметов. Сейчас они пробрались сквозь щель между бёдрами Ло и втискивались в узкий проход внутрь него. И молодой пират чувствовал себя девчонкой, которой задрали юбку на первом свидании, а теперь ощупывают изнутри, не позволяя сбежать.<br/>Пробуждённые нити снова и снова задевали что-то внутри него, и он дёргался как от электрических разрядов на радость Доффи. А потом Донкихот выполнил, что обещал. Опираясь ладонью на забинтованную грудь Ло, он устроился на нём так, чтобы захватить свободной рукой свой и чужой обмякший член. И чередой умелых движений, настолько, что даже Ло, пребывавший в полузабытьи из-за боли в груди и томительного дискомфорта между ног, успел подивиться точности его техники, довёл их обоих до крайней точки. Оргазм накрыл оглушительной волной, и они оба излились одновременно, забрызгивая друг друга каплями спермы.<br/>Ло, кажется, снова кричал, и на этот раз Дофламинго заткнул его поцелуем. А потом король Дресс Роуз подхватил с кровати смятую простыню, деловито обтёрся ей, не делая попыток очистить свою жертву, натянул на голое тело бриджи, и улыбнувшись как гиена, сказал:<br/>— Пришлю сюда Детку пять. Пусть приберётся. И принесёт тебе льда для твоей щеки, — натянув на ноги обувь и подхватив с пола любимую розовую шубу, он поднялся с кровати, встряхнулся и пошёл к выходу, насвистывая под нос, — глупый маленький воронёнок! Он так хотел летать! Только вот оказался в золотой клетке. Моя сломанная птичка… Но такая красивая. Самая красивая из всех.<br/>— Доффи… — неожиданно позвали его с кровати.<br/>Дофламинго нахмурился и обернулся. Он не ожидал, что Ло сейчас захочет с ним говорить. Сейчас его должны мучить угрызения совести, разве нет?<br/>— Доффи, в  прошлом я сбежал от тебя с Росинантом. Ты твердишь об этом, говоришь, что я тебя предал. Но я жалею лишь об одном. Тогда я сбежал не сам, Кора-сан насильно увёз меня от тебя, крепко связав верёвкой, он похитил меня… И я жалею лишь о том, Доффи, что тогда до последнего оставался предан тебе, человеку, которому однажды присягнул на верность.<br/>— Ло…<br/>— Нет! Молчи! Просто убирайся!<br/>Дофламинго на секунду замер, сжимая кулаки и чувствуя, как на лбу взбухают все вены разом. В комнате повисла мёртвая тишина, после чего король Дресс Роуз пулей вылетел наружу, бормоча под нос проклятия в адрес наглых сопляков.<br/>Ло свернулся на кровати в клубок, притянув колени к подбородку. Было больно. И не только из-за раненого запястья и открывшихся на груди ран. Не только из-за ощущения себя использованной грязной вещью. Он испытывал то, что давно отказывался чувствовать. Ненависть к себе. <br/>В ту же минуту тело покрыл липкий холодный пот, а горло словно проткнула рыбья кость, не позволяя сделать даже вздох. Трафальгар почувствовал, что внутри всё опухает, и ватой надуваются истерзанные Дофламинго губы. Ощущение тошноты и яда, текущего по венам, было ему предельно знакомо. Чёртова болезнь белого свинца, чтоб её!<br/>«Это может быть не возобновление болезни, а просто аллергия на ожерелье и серьги. Просто аллергия…», — успокаивал себя Ло, подрагивающими пальцами мучаясь с застёжкой, наконец, справляясь с ней, и отбрасывая от себя подарок Доффи, точно ядовитую змею. Следом он отправил и серьги. Долго возил ладонью по простыням, нащупывая свои старые золотые серьги. Глаза болели и слезились. Ещё одна реакция, напоминающая о болезни города Флеванса. В итоге Ло обнаружил только три из четырёх серёжек. <br/>А потом его заботливым одеялом накрыла тьма. Он провалился в глухую бессознанку. <br/>Ему снился Росинант и Доффи в тот роковой день на заснеженном острове, когда младший из Донкихотов погиб. <br/>— Где Ло? — требовательно спросил Доффи.<br/>— Ты не получишь его, — отозвался Росинант, — он теперь свободен. Свободен ото всех!<br/>А потом снова звуки выстрелов, и тихие слова умирающего:<br/>— Уходи… Уходи далеко…Теперь ты свободен, Ло!<br/>И вот сон сменился. Трафальгар, словно наяву, увидел знакомую фигуру, замершую с сигаретой в руке у раскрытого окна. Росинант неловко стряхнул пепел и обернулся к Ло. Трафальгар протянул к нему руки, но фигура Коры-сан стала осыпаться песком. Он лишь успел сказать:<br/>— Зачем ты вернулся к нему, Ло? Я не хотел, чтобы ты мстил за меня. Я просил лишь одного — чтобы ты оставался свободным. Твоё место не здесь, ты знаешь. Ты родился, чтобы спасать жизни людей. Зачем, зачем ты повторяешь мою судьбу, Ло?<br/>Росинант успел сказать это, прежде чем тело его рассыпалось, превращаясь в безликий пепел. Ло упал на колени, глотая слёзы и снова ненавидя себя. Теперь-то он понимал, что попал в ловушку Дофламинго. Тот навсегда связал его невидимыми нитями, и это случилось ещё тогда, когда он впервые появился в семье Донкихот. И от этой грязи ему, Ло, никогда не отмыться.<br/>— Мы сами создаём себе монстров, Кора-сан. Прости… Я так облажался… И мне очень жаль… Но пути назад нет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло очнулся от того, что кто-то не сильно, но чувствительно хлопнул его по щеке. Открыв глаза, он встретился с внимательным взглядом Детки пять:<br/>— Ура! Проснулся, наконец, спящий красавец.<br/>Вместо ответа Ло простонал что-то невнятное и попытался сесть. Ему удалось это с третьей попытки, и Детка пять не старалась ему помочь. Просто, молча, наблюдала  за его действиями. Трафальгар отметил, что его нарядили в узкие тёмные брюки-стрейч и атласную серую рубашку с длинными рукавами и кокетливым вырезом. Очевидно, что этим занималась Детка пять, пока он пребывал без сознания. <br/>Понимая, в каком именно виде его застала бывшая напарница, Ло скрипнул зубами. До чего же мерзко. И хотя сейчас на кровати не было ни следа крови и спермы, а также проклятого ювелирного набора из белого свинца, а запястье было туго забинтовано, и о произошедшем ничто вроде бы не напоминало, пират умирал от стыда. Хорошо, что свет в комнате опять погасили. <br/>Хотя… Не совсем. Детка пять включила вертящийся светильник, который отбрасывал на стены алые сердца. Ло мысленно отправил очередное проклятие в адрес «пернатого». Тот, очевидно, решил достать его с напоминаниями о «червонном троне»  и участи нового Корасона.<br/>Ло не хотел начинать разговор. Он с удовольствием бы погрузился в собственные, заполненные болью и отчаяньем мысли, прокручивая произошедшее и пытаясь осознать, сможет ли вообще жить дальше после того, что случилось. Тело откликалось на работу мозга вялой тупой болью. И неприятнее всего зудело простреленное силой фрукта запястье. А ещё Трафальгар не мог избавиться от ощущения, что к нему до сих пор прикасаются нити Фламинго, словно тот, даже отсутствуя в комнате, всё равно дотрагивался до него.  Ло испытал острое желание залезть под ледяной душ. Там, по крайней мере, паутина этого паука разорвётся.<br/>— Ло, ну сколько можно молчать? — недовольно пробурчала Детка пять. Ло бросил в её сторону короткий хмурый взгляд, отмечая, что она снова красуется в одежде медсестры, и юбка, кажется, стала ещё короче. Вместо ответа он передёрнул плечами.<br/>Но если мужчина думал, что отделаться от девчонки получится легко, то он глубоко ошибался.<br/>— Как твои дела, Ло? Как настроение? — звонко прощебетала Детка пять.<br/>И тут Ло не выдержал. О чём эта дура спрашивает, если видела, что сделал с ним Дофламинго?!<br/>— Паршивое настроение. Довольна?<br/>Детка вдруг нахохлилась, словно голодный воробей, вся подобралась, отодвинувшись от него подальше и обвинительно сложив ладони на груди:<br/>— Ты — точно белая ворона в нашей семье, Трафальгар Ло! Подумать только, такой слабак! Знаешь, почему? Если бы я спросила, как дела у Требола, тот ответил бы «как скажет Доффи». Задай я такой вопрос мистеру Пинку, он уверил бы меня, что всё отлично, Диамантэ сказал бы «станет ещё лучше, когда я кого-нибудь сегодня убью», Баффало бы предложил почистить его пропеллер, если у меня есть время на глупые вопросы, Верго бы просто подмигнул, а Монэ… Монэ бы сказала «пойдём, выпьем  чашечку чая, отличный денёк сегодня». И только ты вечно ноешь, Ло!<br/>Трафальгар рассеянно моргнул, он приготовился услышать хотя бы пару слов утешения, но никак не новые упрёки. Чёрт, это было даже обидно. <br/>— Детка, ты видела, что со мной сделал Дофламинго. И предлагаешь… по-прежнему радоваться жизни? <br/>— А почему нет? — по лицу Детки скользнуло незнакомое жёсткое выражение. Он видел у неё такое, когда она ударила его там, в тронном зале. — Ты причинил Доффи боль. И, вместо того, чтобы извиниться, продолжаешь его злить. Он сегодня разнёс зал на первом этаже, так психовал. Кого из вас двоих я должна пожалеть?<br/>Ло не ответил. Он уже понял, что поддержки тут не получит. И бесполезно пытаться давить на жалость или подговаривать девчонку помочь ему сбежать. На самом деле, пират впервые столкнулся с таким отношением. Он никогда не нуждался ни в чьей жалости, но в этот раз ему показалось, что её полное отсутствие у Детки пять сродни предательству. <br/>А девушка  вдруг сменила тему и начала болтать о подготовке к свадьбе Ло и Доффи, которая ведется более, чем активно. Рассказывала, что свадебный торт заказали через связи с семейством Шарлотта, объясняла, с каких островов привезут поваров и музыкантов, а также как собираются украсить центральную улицу и площадь к празднику. <br/>И, чем больше Ло её слушал, тем больше ему казалось, что Детка пять не в себе. Что, с её головой что-то не так, и куда серьёзнее, чем даже с его собственным рассудком.  Она, прекрасно зная, что произошло в этой комнате, продолжала изображать романтично настроенную девицу. Словно он поделился с ней своей проблемой, а девушка  сознательно закрыла на это глаза, продолжая на полном серьёзе утверждать, как же Ло повезло в этой жизни. Если что Ло и ненавидел, так это таких людей, которые запросто закрывают глаза на чужое горе, отворачиваются и делают вид, что всё отлично. Просто потому, что ничем не могут помочь в этой ситуации. И, что главное, не хотят помогать. <br/>— Я никогда не спрашивал тебя, Детка… Но, что тебя связывает с Дофламинго? Что за высокие отношения? Почему ты так отчаянно держишься за него?<br/>Детка снова заморозила его  колючим взглядом:<br/>— Что? Вдруг задумался о ком-то, кроме себя, Ло? Талантливого хирурга смерти стали волновать и другие люди в этой семье? А я думала, тебе плевать на всех.<br/>Ло не ответил на этот выпад. Он ждал, что она поделится. Или не расскажет. Ему, на самом деле, было всё равно. Ему было слишком паршиво  сейчас, чтобы слушать историю чужой боли. Но, раз уж он спросил…<br/>Детка пять отвернулась от него, поправила чёрную повязку у себя на глазу, пробормотала себе под нос «как же хочется курить», и уставилась на бегающие по стенам лиловые сердечки:<br/>— Я была совсем маленькой, когда мать бросила меня в лесу в горах. В нашей семье и без меня хватало голодных ртов, я была восьмым ребёнком. И я оказалась самой маленькой. Бросив меня, она сказала на прощанье: «Ты бесполезна». Я пыталась догнать её, когда она уходила навсегда. Но её шаги оказались слишком быстрыми. Потом я долго блуждала по лесу, пытаясь найти дорогу к людям. И мне это удалось. Долгое время я скиталась по улицам и голодала. Выпрашивала куски хлеба, как попрошайка. У меня не было даже обуви — мать отвела меня в лес босую. Но именно мой жалкий вид позволял добыть пропитание… Приближались холода, и ночевать в придорожной канаве или в дырявом сарае становилось всё менее приятно. А потом появился Доффи… Впервые я встретила его возле одного питейного бара. Там мне везло с добрыми людьми больше всего. Тогда он вышел, покачиваясь, и прошёл мимо меня, даже не заметив моей протянутой руки. А затем у него развязался шнурок на ботинке, и он наклонился его завязать. В этот момент из его кармана выпал кошелёк. Я окликнула его «господин, вы потеряли кошелек!» Он удивлённо посмотрел в мою сторону, впервые меня замечая. Несмотря на то, что Доффи был в очках, я почувствовала, что мы с ним похожи. Его, как и меня, мучило одиночество. Затем он поднял кошелёк и просто ушёл. Я думала, что больше не увижу его. Но он явился на следующее утро, присел передо мной на корточки и протянул новенькие лаковые красные туфельки на каблуке с изящным бантиком. Он сказал: «Хочешь жить со мной, малышка? Я нуждаюсь в таких честных детях». Я была покорена и приготовилась следовать за ним хоть на край света. Ну, как тебе история, Ло?<br/>— Напоминает сказку, — Трафальгар инстинктивно погладил забинтованное запястье. — И что, этими лаковыми туфельками, он купил тебя навсегда?<br/>— Что ты понимаешь, — хмыкнула Детка, — с того дня я полюбила его. Я ждала, что однажды он обратит на меня внимание. Но у меня не было и шанса, пока вы с Корасоном оставались с ним рядом. Однако вы оставили его… Я окружила его заботой, надеялась заполнить в его сердце пустоту. Но у меня ничего не получалось. Я выросла и превратилась из маленькой девочки во влюблённую девушку. Он не замечал меня, как и прежде… До того памятного дня. Прошло пять лет со смерти Росинанта, это была неприятная дата. Той ночью он позвал меня к себе. Предложил выпить. И я не заметила, как оказалась в его объятиях. Я так об этом мечтала! И наяву всё было ещё лучше. Он был очень терпелив и нежен. Но наутро сказал, что наша единственная ночь — одна большая ошибка. Что он сожалеет, но относиться ко мне, лишь как к любимой младшей сестрёнке. Это было ужасно, Ло. Он был моим первым мужчиной… Но я переживала за него больше, чем за себя. Знаешь, все эти мужчины после него… Я безуспешно пыталась заставить его ревновать. Зато со временем я поняла одну простую истину. Если кто и может сделать его счастливым, так это ты, Ло. И не говори мне теперь, что он —  злодей. Если ты не сделал ничего, для того, чтобы он стал лучше, тогда просто заткнись, Ло!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Глава, в которой Доффи пытается быть милым, но у него плохо получается~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло в ответ только головой покачал. Он услышал достаточно, чтобы понять: в настоящий момент Детка пять никак не может быть ему союзницей и даже просто сочувствующей. Ничего страшного, он переживёт. В семье Донкихот он с детства научился скрывать разочарование и обиду за маской полного безразличия.<br/>
Детка, заметив перемену в его настроении, почему-то разозлилась, а не обрадовалась. Он снова делал то, что умел лучше всего — отгораживался стеной ото всех. Но времени на выяснение отношения с Трафальгаром у неё не было. Дофламинго чётко обозначил своё желание: видеть Ло одетым и готовым к разговору с ним уже через полчаса.<br/>
— Сегодня тебе позволят выйти за пределы этой комнаты. Веди себя хорошо.<br/>
— А то я ведь обычно бросаюсь на людей с острой бритвой, — легкомысленно хмыкнул Ло.<br/>
— Ты хочешь жить? — спросила в лоб Детка пять.<br/>
— А если нет? —  глаза Ло сверкнули в темноте чистым золотом, подобно росчеркам слюды в камнях, когда они попадают под солнечный свет.<br/>
— У тебя всё равно нет выбора. Доффи хочет, чтобы ты жил. Но в его силах сделать твою жизнь невыносимой, Ло. Сейчас я надену  наручники из кайросеки на твои руки и освобожу тебе ноги.<br/>
Ло в ответ промолчал, терпеливо перенося все манипуляции девушки. В душе  теплилась надежда выйти из этой мерзкой комнаты, которая одним своим видом напоминала о том, что здесь была оскорблена память Росинанта и остатки его, Ло, достоинства. Выйти и вдохнуть чистый воздух  казалось слишком необходимым, чтобы противиться  новой встрече с Доффи. Ублюдок всё равно заявится, уж лучше  встретить его, стоя на ногах, чем бессильно валяясь на кровати.<br/>
Почувствовав, что с ног исчезли цепи, Ло облегчённо выдохнул. Он уже собирался подняться и выйти из комнаты, но Детка пять остановила его:<br/>
— Погоди. Мне ещё нужно завязать тебе глаза.<br/>
— Зачем? — голос Ло дрогнул. Ему это не понравилось. Новый способ Доффи разворошить его, Ло, страхи?<br/>
— Это приказ босса. Он  не хочет, чтобы ты запомнил  замок изнутри.<br/>
— Ясно. Завязывай, — Ло покорно прикрыл глаза. Спорить не было никакого смысла.<br/>
Девушка коснулась его лица атласной повязкой,  крепко завязав на узел её кончики. Затем она помогла молодому мужчине подняться и положить  руку себе на плечо.<br/>
Они двигались довольно медленно, но Ло всё равно сбился, считая ступеньки вниз и повороты. Скоро  он понял, что тело отвыкло от ходьбы, и если бы не помощь Детки пять, то он точно  упал бы на пол  в полном бессилии.<br/>
Но вот тихо скрипнула  дверь, и в лицо подул тёплый ветер, несущий с собой ароматы сочных луговых трав и нагретого солнцем камня.<br/>
Ло также услышал крадущиеся шаги по направлению к нему. Кто-то подошёл к нему вплотную и провёл пальцем по его повязке. Затем огладил требовательными горячими руками его плечи. Ло узнал это прикосновение. Только один человек позволял себе гладить  и исследовать его тело так, словно оно было его личной собственностью.<br/>
— Такой очаровательный в этой повязке, — пропел знакомый до боли голос ему на ухо, — вижу, ты хорошо отдохнул… чтобы принять меня снова.<br/>
Ло побледнел. Он не знал, что выдал себя этим целиком и полностью. Не догадывался, как хищно сузились глаза Дофламинго, которые заметили эту его перемену.<br/>
В душе Трафальгара жила напрасная надежда, что Доффи наигрался с ним. Что следом за тем, что произошло с ним в той комнате, его ждёт смерть. И больше это чудовище не прикоснётся к нему. Но у босса Донкихот, похоже, были совершенно иные планы.<br/>
Ло каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал медленные  шаги вокруг себя. Так дикий койот подбирается к своей замерзающей в снегу жертве — лениво и неторопливо, уверенный, что она никуда не денется.<br/>
В голове снова вспыхнули воспоминания, как Доффи пробудил свой фрукт и играл с его телом, заставляя трепетать, как воспалённый нерв. Ло почувствовал тошноту. В тот же миг  руки Доффи обняли его за талию, а чужой подбородок с удобством устроился на его плече:<br/>
— Мой хороший… Мне слишком мало тебя… Мне всегда было мало тебя, а теперь я получил тебя, но чувствую, что тебя стало ещё меньше. Почему ты такой холодный, Ло? Скажи, где вас таких делают?<br/>
— Во Флевансе, — хмыкнул Ло, — поищи среди скелетов, может, найдёшь что-то похожее. Если тебя подпустит к ним мировое правительство.<br/>
Ладони на его талии надавили сильнее, нащупывая бинты, и Ло изо всех сил сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать. Затем Дофламинго ласково погладил его по спине и отошёл, скомандовав Детке пять:<br/>
— Сними ему повязку.<br/>
Она выполнила приказ, и Ло в глаза ударил яркий полуденный свет. Так, видно, и было задумано — после той тёмной комнаты вывести его на воздух, чтобы он понял и осознал, что теряет, когда так сильно сопротивляется. Ло щурился, как слепой котёнок, мир качался и плыл перед его глазами, а Доффи в это время сидел в двух метрах от него — на бортике балкона, закинув ногу на ногу, и с улыбкой голодного ротвейлера следил за ним.<br/>
Оказалось, что Детка пять вывела его на балкон на третьем этаже дворца. Несмотря на бьющее в глаза солнце, Ло рассмотрел фигуры людей, снующих туда-сюда по оживлённым улицам.<br/>
— Ло, — привлёк его внимание Доффи, очевидно недовольный тем, что хирург снова потерялся в своих мыслях, — я ведь позвал тебя сюда, чтобы извиниться.<br/>
Трафальгар недоверчиво сдвинул брови, но в тот же момент взгляд его зацепился за огромную плетёную корзину, полную тёмно-синих ирисов. Доффи проследил за его взглядом,  и его улыбка стала еще хитрее. Он легко спрыгнул с места, на котором сидел, подхватил нелепую корзину цветов, напомнившую Ло о деревне и простых сельских жителях, которых он время от времени лечил. Некоторые из них имели привычку расплачиваться цветами, потому что у них не было денег. Затем Фламинго со стуком поставил корзину к ногам Ло и сам неожиданно опустился перед ним на колено. Прежде чем Ло успел и слово вставить, он схватил одну из его ладоней с надписью «Смерть» и приложил к своей щеке:<br/>
— Пожалуйста, Ло, будь со мной мягче. Мне жаль, что я обидел тебя. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты воспринимал меня всерьёз. Возможно, я ошибся, что сделал это до свадьбы. Прими эти цветы, Ло. Ты знаешь, что они означают на языке цветов? Доверие, Ло. Моё к тебе. Надеюсь, и обратное тоже. В любом случае, это мой кредит доверия.<br/>
Очки Доффи сверкали как крылья стрекозы, а выражение глаз за ними Ло увидеть  не стремился. Он не верил этому опасному мужчине ни на грамм. Очень хотелось сейчас пнуть Фламинго, расквасить ему нос или же сломать эту пару очков. И он даже попробовал, но обнаружил вполне ожидаемую вещь — его ноги крепко удерживали на месте нити. Рука, которой касался омерзительный мудак в шубе, тоже оказалась опутана. Заметив его дрожь, Доффи ухмыльнулся:<br/>
— Не стоит делать ничего лишнего, Ло. Я хочу лишь немного поговорить с тобой. Детка пять, унеси цветы в комнату Трафальгара.<br/>
Девушка снова покорно кивнула и ушла. Доффи поднялся с колен, словно случайно опираясь при этом на тело Ло, и легко ощупывая его:<br/>
— Видишь, Ло, я умею не только брать, но и давать. Может, и я однажды дождусь от тебя цветов?<br/>
— Разве что на могилку. Обязательно дождёшься, — прошипел Ло, радуясь, что хотя бы язык ему ещё подчиняется.<br/>
Дофламинго позволил себе весело рассмеяться, после чего погрозил ему пальцем:<br/>
— Долго ждать придётся, малыш. Со своим упрямым характером, боюсь, ты столько не проживёшь. Я же собираюсь жить долго. Может быть, вечно?<br/>
Последние слова были сказаны с хрипотцой, Доффи даже позволил себе приподнять край очков, но его глаз Ло так и не увидел. Зато намёк на бессмертие отлично разобрал. Что ж, и это тоже ожидаемо. Когда ему надоест постельная игрушка, он попытается заставить Ло провести ту грёбаную операцию.<br/>
Нисколько не мило, Доффи. Отвратительно. Вот тебе и «кредит доверия».<br/>
Хирург поймал себя на том, что высчитывает, сколько порезов скальпелем мог бы нанести на загребущие руки Фламинго, которые тот упорно не желал держать при себе.<br/>
— Ло, давай поговорим серьёзно. Мне от тебя нужно кое-что. Всего три маленьких просьбы. Скажи, ты выполнишь их? Одно время ты был моим подчинённым и понимал, что лучше слушаться, когда я приказываю.<br/>
— Но я давно не твой подчинённый, — хмуро отозвался Ло.<br/>
— Да. Но теперь ты станешь тем, кто должен слушаться меня ещё лучше, чем подчинённый, — снова раздвинул губы Доффи, разглядывая Ло так, словно тот был лакрицей в киоске со сладостями, которую он не ел лет десять. — Мы скоро поженимся, Ло…<br/>
— В твоих мечтах. Я на это не подписывался.<br/>
— А что, если я пообещаю тебе больше свободы, Ло? Ты сможешь гулять, дышать свежим воздухом? Или тебе понравилось торчать в закрытом помещении? Возможно, мне следует кинуть тебя в темницу, чтобы ты передумал?<br/>
Трафальгар отвёл глаза в сторону. Доффи снова принялся с ним торговаться:<br/>
— Можешь оставить меня в темнице навсегда.<br/>
Улыбка сползла с лица короля Дресс Роуз:<br/>
— Хорошо, Ло, ты выиграл. После свадьбы ты будешь жить в моих покоях, так что здесь не о чем говорить. Я просто озвучу то, что хочу от тебя в ближайшие три дня. Сегодня ты должен провести день со мной и быть мягким и вежливым. Завтра состоится мальчишник-маскарад, где ты тоже будешь присутствовать. И, наконец, наша свадьба, Ло. Я не хочу вести тебя под венец в этих убогих кайросеки. К сожалению, я не могу полностью доверять тебе, и после свадьбы мы займёмся поисками хорошего врача, который сможет вживить тебе чип из кайросеки. Мне не нужны проблемы, ты должен меня понять. Но в день свадьбы я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл и произнёс брачную клятву по собственной воле.<br/>
— Этого не будет, — покачал головой Ло. Если он мог бы, то расхохотался бы сейчас в лицо Доффи. Но безотчётный страх, который поселил этот монстр в нём днём ранее, не давал ему сил на подобное безрассудство.<br/>
— Будет, — спокойно отозвался Доффи и вдруг посмотрел куда-то за спину Ло, — Верго, подойди-ка к нам на минуту…<br/>
Ло почувствовал, что его прошиб холодный пот. И это, стоя под жарким дневным солнцем! Верго должен быть мёртв… Он бросил его на Панк-Хазард. Монэ тогда погибла, а тело его врага, того, кто однажды до полусмерти избил Росинанта, было разобрано на куски им лично!<br/>
Кто-то высокий подошёл слишком близко, так что в этом была особая интимность. Он обжёг палящим, словно вулканическая лава, дыханием ухо Трафальгара:<br/>
— Я нужен тебе, Доффи? Мальчишке нужно  преподать урок?<br/>
Доффи оскалился в ответ:<br/>
— А ты хочешь?<br/>
И снова Верго выдохнул в ухо пленника:<br/>
— Кто же откажется? Он давно нарывался… Но я помню своё место, Доффи.<br/>
Фламинго сцепил руки в замок, на его лице поселилось задумчивое выражение:<br/>
— Видишь, Ло. Даже первый Корасон помнит, когда надо остановиться. А ты противишься моим решениям. Задержи в своей голове, Ло, если откажешься, то в первую брачную ночь я позволю ему присутствовать в нашей спальне. Более того, я разрешу ему до тебя дотронуться. Знаешь, он хороший любовник. Он поможет мне довести тебя до предела… Ты долго не сможешь после этого стоять, наша с тобой близость покажется тебе чудесной прелюдией.<br/>
— Как? — прошипел Ло, — как Верго выжил?<br/>
В ту же минуту на его талию снова легли чужие крепкие руки. На этот раз это был ненавистный Верго. Одна из рук показалась излишне холодной и твёрдой. Ло наклонил голову и увидел протез вместо руки:<br/>
— Для тебя Верго-сан, мальчик, — жёстко отозвался психопат номер два в команде пиратов Донкихот.<br/>
— Мои люди собрали Верго по частям. Только вот левую руку так и не нашли, придётся ему всю жизнь прожить с протезом. Как думаешь, кого он в этом винит?<br/>
Верго за его спиной еле слышно фыркнул и прижался к Ло ещё ближе. Хирург почувствовал его возбуждение в области бедёр и мысленно чертыхнулся. Нет, нет! Пожалуйста!<br/>
— Ну и каков твой ответ, Ло? Я могу рассчитывать на тебя в нашу свадебную церемонию?<br/>
Трафальгар сжал зубы так, что они заскрипели. Но снова мотнул головой:<br/>
— Нет. Не надейся.<br/>
Дофламинго тяжело вздохнул, словно отчаянно боролся с собой. Ло отметил, что он сжал кулак правой руки. Повисла неловкая пауза, после чего Доффи приказал Верго:<br/>
— Подведи мальчишку ближе.<br/>
И Верго, разумеется, подчинился, чувствительно треснув Ло под рёбра. Трафальгару потребовалось опереться о бортик каменного балкона, чтобы не упасть.<br/>
— Ло, ты вынуждаешь меня… Видишь всех этих людей внизу? Они так стараются, чтобы приготовить для нас хороший праздник. Наше бракосочетание они считают главным событием десятилетия. И даже, несмотря на то, что ты — не женщина и не королевских кровей… Они счастливы, что у их короля появился кто-то особенный. Знаешь, почему я хочу, чтобы ты добровольно пошёл под венец и согласился стать моим? Там, на Панк-Хазард, ты бросил вызов мне перед всем Гранд-Лейн, высмеяв меня перед всеми. Шла видео-трансляция, все узнали, что мой прикормыш восстал против меня. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты так же прилюдно объявил, что желаешь быть со мной всю оставшуюся жизнь, Ло! А что касается этих глупых людей, которые так веселятся сейчас… Если ты не согласишься на моё сегодняшнее предложение, Ло, то в день свадьбы я устрою кровавую резню. Я убью их всех, свидетелей своего поражения, если ты откажешься быть моим супругом добровольно. Ты меня понял?<br/>
Трафальгар смог выдавить только кивок. Перед его глазами вспыхнуло видение картины разорённого Флеванса. Доффи отлично знал его и подсунул ему эту вещь не случайно.<br/>
— Я понял тебя, Доффи. И…я согласен. Но не потому, что ты меня шантажируешь. Просто… наверное, я не могу представить собственную свадьбу в наручниках из кайросеки.<br/>
Дофламинго усмехнулся, всем своим видом показывая, что ни капельки не верит его словам:<br/>
— Что ж, отлично. Мне плевать на твои причины, если ты согласен. Но, помни, Ло, если ты устроишь что-то в день свадьбы, то понесёшь за это наказание.<br/>
Трафальгар даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Его задумчивый взгляд был направлен на собственные руки, сложенные перед ним, на которых ядовитой отравой выделялось слово «Смерть».<br/>
— Доффи, я прошу тебя только об одном одолжении. Не трогай, не касайся меня в эти дни до свадьбы. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В этой главе мы узнаём, что Доффи тоже умеет любить...по-своему. также звучит философская беседа и крики чаек)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не мог бы ты перестать молчать? Даже не представляешь, как меня в своё время бесило молчание Росинанта. А потом понимание, что он не хотел со мной разговаривать все эти годы…<br/>Они сидели на открытой площадке с видом на море. Погода была чудесная, где-то вдалеке плакали о своей несчастной судьбе чайки. Ло сюда привели под конвоем, Дофламинго лениво следовал за ним. Трафальгар со смешанными чувствами смотрел прямо перед собой, старательно игнорируя факт нахождения одного мерзавца рядом с ним на садовых качелях.<br/>Места было достаточно, и, помня своё обещание, Доффи не прижимался к нему и не дотрагивался. Но его чёртовы нити…<br/>— Не мог бы ты убрать свои нити? Ты говорил, что не прикоснёшься ко мне до свадьбы. И разве по моему виду не ясно, что я никуда не сбегу? — Ло для пущего эффекта дёрнул руками, на которых красовались браслеты из кайросеки.<br/>— Но мои нити — это не совсем я, — приторно улыбнулся Доффи, ловя солнечные зайчики стёклами очков. Трафальгару даже не нужно было поворачиваться в его сторону, чтобы почувствовать насколько он наслаждается ситуацией.<br/>— Убери их, или забудь о разговорах, — пожал плечами Ло. Он мечтал уйти в собственные мысли, не реагируя на внешние раздражители в мохнатых розовых шубах.<br/>— Что ж, если ты просишь, — с сожалением произнёс Дофламинго, делая еле заметное движение пальцев.<br/>Ло тут же почувствовал себя лучше. Как будто сбросил со спины парочку булыжников.<br/>Доффи, продолжавший плотоядно пялиться на него, неожиданно постучал по крышке внушительного контейнера, который притащил с собой.<br/>— Пришло время перекусить. Ло, ты голоден?<br/>Трафальгар отзеркалил ему горящий взгляд, но вложив в него всю ненависть, на которую был способен.<br/>— Решил меня покормить? А я всё думал, чья голова спрятана в этом контейнере.<br/>— Это мы всегда успеем, милый. Сегодня я хотел бы просто отлично провести с тобой время. Как раньше. Побеседовать.<br/>— Ты никогда не стремился к беседам со мной, — фыркнул Ло.<br/>Он сказал чистую правду. В прошлом, когда Ло был ребёнком, Джокер общался с ним за обеденным столом при всех, или давая указания перед очередной операцией. У них не было доверительных разговоров. Хотя… Ло дёрнул головой, отгоняя досадные мысли, и чувствуя, что бледнеет от ярости, вспоминая. Несколько раз Джокер вызывал его к себе в комнату и просил почитать ему. Это всегда были разные книги. Сказки, истории о путешествиях… Доффи засыпал под его, Ло, чтение. Тогда Трафальгар, искренне желавший следовать за Дофламинго, испытывал непонятный восторг от того, что этот сильный и жестокий человек расслабляется на его глазах и засыпает. В такие минуты Ло думал, что мог бы расстаться с жизнью, чтобы защитить сон Доффи. Ему казалось, что он не бесполезен, и его жизнь будет иметь смысл, если Ло положит её к ногам Доффи. Он тогда, и правда, был готов умереть за Дофламинго, если понадобится.<br/>Очередной крик чайки, пронёсшейся высоко над их головой, вернул Ло в реальность. Рядом сидел человек, которого он люто ненавидел. И чем больше Ло поклонялся этому идолу в прошлом, тем омерзительнее чувствовал себя рядом с ним сейчас.<br/>Дофламинго, тем временем, извлёк два бумажных стаканчика с напитками, в которых торчали пластмассовые трубочки. Сунув под нос Ло трубочку, он довольно резко сказал:<br/>— Пей. Если ты сейчас не будешь ничего есть и пить, то не получишь пищи и воды до самой свадьбы.<br/>И Ло решил с ним не спорить. Что скрывать, он ничего не ел с того момента как проснулся, его мучила жажда и желание перекусить. Хотя пить из рук Доффи казалось ему отвратительным.<br/>Ублюдок, молча, улыбался, наблюдая за его поражением перед лицом голода. Затем достал несколько коробочек, палочки для еды, и, подхватывая, то рисовый шарик, то кусочек жареного мяса или креветку, принялся скармливать их Ло. Если Ло не съедал предложенную пищу сразу и оставлял что-то на палочках, Доффи с наслаждением направлял это в собственный рот.<br/>Заметив эти манипуляции, Ло скривился:<br/>— Самому не противно есть остатки чужой еды?<br/>— Нет. Так я могу чувствовать вкус моего Ло, — пожал плечами Дофламинго. Трафальгар какое-то время молча жевал, ненавидя себя и своё тело, желающее исцелиться, и не чувствовать постоянной слабости, за этот очередной проигрыш Доффи.<br/>Потом хмуро отстранился, сказав:<br/>— Спасибо. Я наелся.<br/>Дофламинго какое-то время поглощал еду из коробочек и не старался продолжить «доверительную беседу». Затем он медленно потягивал напиток через трубочку, глядя на синюю линию горизонта. Ло, искоса наблюдавший за ним, в который раз пожалел, что не может видеть выражение этих глаз за стёклами очков. Очки заменяли Доффи маску, которая надежно скрывала его мысли и желания от мира.<br/>Наконец, не выдержав глухой тишины, Ло спросил:<br/>— Зачем тебе я, Доффи? Я понимаю, если бы ты меня просто убил. Или даже изнасиловал, учитывая твою природу. Но этот брак… Глупость, безумие. Кому ты хочешь испортить жизнь — себе или мне? Кого из нас ты наказываешь? Не проще ли выбрать для брака человека, который любит тебя? Например, Детку пять?<br/>Мысли о том, что история Росинанта, Доффи и Ло каким-то образом сумела разрушить жизнь Детки пять, неприятным образом ранила. Услышав ее сегодня, Трафальгар не мог избавиться от привкуса непонятной вины перед девушкой. Нет, не за то, что Доффи желает сделать его, Ло, своей любимой куклой для траха. Просто Ло не хотел, чтобы эта беда затронула кого-то ещё. А судя по словам Детки пять, Доффи позвал к себе Детку и соблазнил её в день смерти Росинанта…<br/>Доффи тихонько хмыкнул, облокотился локтем о спинку качели, подперев щеку, и снова принялся разглядывать Трафальгара, задумчиво обводя в воздухе его серьги, нос, губы. Он не касался Ло, но тот вновь почувствовал тошноту, словно руки Доффи шарили по его телу.<br/>— Что ты делаешь? — раздражённо спросил хирург.<br/>— Познаю прекрасное, — криво улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Это твоя вина, Ло. Твой вопрос мне не понравился. Думаешь, Детка пять мне подходит? Не приходило в голову, что она мне просто не интересна? Любил ли ты вообще когда-нибудь, Ло? Считаешь, что можно заставить себя чувствовать по приказу, уверяя, что перед тобой хороший человек?<br/>Трафальгар не выдержал этого едкого, прожигающего, точно кислота, взгляда, желающего отравить его душу, и отвёл глаза. На море дул сильный ветер, и волны у берега поднимались в человеческий рост. Наблюдение за бушующей стихией расслабляло.<br/>Но в голове все продолжал звучать вопрос Дофламинго. Любил ли ты когда-нибудь? Откликнувшись на вопрос Доффи, в голове промелькнуло сразу два видения. Сначала Росинант, что недавно привиделся ему в кошмаре — тонкая фигура с зажатой сигаретой в руках. А затем… Мугивара Луффи.<br/>В тот день Трафальгар бродил туда-сюда по палубе «Санни», мучаясь от солнца, бьющего в глаза. На «Полярном Тане» никогда не было столько солнца! Тут-то его и заприметил жизнерадостный Шляпа, сидевший в это время на носу корабля. Луффи, не спрашивая его разрешения, обмотался вокруг его талии ужом и рванул вверх, притягивая магнитом к самому себе.<br/>— Правда, здорово, Траффи? Здесь такой ветер и ещё больше солнца! — вещал Луффи, не делая попыток отпустить несчастного Ло, пришпиленного к нему, словно нитками к катушке. Но в тот момент хирург не возмущался. Он чувствовал неясное удовольствие от того, что сидит спина к спине с Луффи, и с палубы на них удивлённо косятся остальные мугивары. Ло впитывал энергию солнечного мальчишки, и та придавала ему сил…<br/>Почему он вспомнил это сейчас? Трафальгар не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Где бы ни был сейчас Луффи, он не здесь. А любовь… Любовь — чувство, которое Ло запретил себе давным-давно. Все его любимые люди умирали на его глазах. Он не желал никому такой судьбы.<br/>— Земля вызывает Ло, — хмыкнул Доффи, расценив его молчание по-своему и продолжая странный разговор, — я не вижу Детку пять рядом с собой. Наши с ней цели никогда не совпадали. Я всегда стремился стать сильнее и восхищался теми, кто способен бросить вызов мне. Но она — другая. Она ищет стену, человека, за которым может спрятаться. Это меня не привлекает.<br/>— Бросить тебе вызов? Тогда тебе подойдет Мугивара Луффи. Но ты хотел его убить, — Трафальгар не преминул воткнуть булавку в собеседника.<br/>— Я могу отличить розу от крапивы, Ло. И тебе рекомендую научиться, пока не поздно… Я давно очарован тобой. Это похоже на проделки судьбы. Ты с самого начала бросал мне вызов. Даже, когда был совсем мальчишкой, и заявился в логово бандита, обвешанный взрывчаткой. Но, главное, Ло, нас связывает прошлое. С Мугиварой никогда такого не будет. И ты не можешь это отрицать.<br/>Трафальгар и, правда, не мог. Каким бы мрачным не было прошлое, оно навсегда соединило его с маньяком Дофламинго. И, если подумать и сравнить эти отношения с Луффи, то всё равно, что представить поляну, залитую солнцем, в дремучем лесу. Луффи был той самой поляной. Но поляну окружали тенистые деревья, а за ними и вовсе поросший мхами бурелом. Внутренний мир Ло состоял из тени и мрака, его, увы, было в сотни раз больше, чем места для солнца. И чёртов Фламинго об этом догадывался. Нет, он видел в Трафальгаре только это. И это был ещё один повод презирать Доффи и самого себя.<br/>— Любимых людей не заковывают в кайросеки, Доффи и…не насилуют, — ответил, наконец, Ло, переставая копаться в себе. Рядом с Дофламинго даже его разум затуманивался и загрязнялся.<br/>— Я должен преподать тебе урок дисциплины. Ты слишком высоко взлетел. Пришло время падать, Ло. И я этим полюбуюсь.<br/>— Ты… хочешь продолжать это и после свадьбы? Зачем тогда лишние разговоры?<br/>— Потому что я соскучился не только по твоему телу, но и по твоей красивой душе, Ло. И, чтобы предупредить тебя. Я не прощаю предателей. Ты понесёшь наказание за то, что предал меня однажды… И если предашь вновь.<br/>— А только что говорил о красивых вещах и любимых людях, — хмыкнул Ло, — ты собираешься делать больно тому, кого любишь?<br/>— Спасибо моему отцу, Росинанту и тебе, Ло. Вы научили меня, что любимые люди могут и имеют право причинять боль, — с холодком ответил Доффи, продолжая невозмутимо тянуть сок через трубочку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Глава, в которой "милая" беседа продолжается. В главе упоминается прошлое Трафальгара, вымышленное сугубо для этого фанфика, это не канон, лишь вольная возможная вариация событий.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они сидели и молчали ещё некоторое время. Ло решил не комментировать последние слова Доффи, потому что наличие его в списке любимых людей монстра в розовой шубе, хирурга совсем не радовало. Учитывая, какой жалкий конец Доффи приберегал для этих близких людей.<br/>
Впрочем, Ло вообще не особо верил в то, что Доффи пытался донести до него. Человек, убивший родного отца и брата способен на простые человеческие чувства? Нет, Ло абсолютно точно ничего не хотел об этом знать. И он не желал видеть в кровопийце Дофламинго простого человека с обыкновенными потребностями, мечтами и надеждами. Поэтому молодой мужчина упрямо молчал, рассматривая облака, мохнатыми лентами рассекавшие хмурое небо. Солнце скрылось, и было не жарко. Он подозревал, что к вечеру соберётся дождь.<br/>
— Расскажи о себе, Ло. Как ты жил эти годы? Как собрал команду? — внезапно озадачил его вопросом Доффи.<br/>
Ло вздрогнул от неожиданности, скосив глаза в сторону пернатого ублюдка. Уж это он точно обсуждать не собирался:<br/>
— Не всё ли тебе равно? У меня нет никакого желания говорить об этом.<br/>
— А зря, — на лбу Дофламинго пролегла  складка. Но иного всплеска раздражения не последовало. Вместо этого его пальцы словно поймали воздух, и качели стали раскачиваться сильнее. Ло, привыкший к симптомам морской болезни, вдруг понял, что его укачивает.<br/>
— Если ты будешь играть в молчанку, моя непослушная Шахерезада, я поведаю тебе, что я хочу сделать с тобой после свадьбы в нашей спальне и за её пределами. У меня множество фантазий, где ты фигурируешь, Ло. Например, расскажу, как сниму с тебя каждую деталь одежды и приласкаю губами сначала твою шею, потом тонкую чувствительную кожицу за столь нежным ушком, затем переверну тебя на живот и заставлю кусать подушку, пока я исследую твои лопатки и хрупкие косточки таза, а потом…<br/>
— Фу, перестань. Я расскажу тебе что-нибудь, только заткнись уже.<br/>
Дофламинго ответил ему блистательной улыбкой:<br/>
— Смелее. Я жду.<br/>
— Что ты хочешь знать?<br/>
— Расскажи про своего белого говорящего медведя Бепо, Шачи и Пенгвина. Как вы познакомились?<br/>
— Ты знаешь их по именам? Какая у тебя огромная сеть осведомителей.<br/>
— Так я проявляю свою заботу, Ло. Конечно, до твоих друзей, увы, не так легко дотянуться, как до ухажеров Детки пять. Эта ваша подводная лодка — настоящая заноза  в заднице. Но, если бы я знал, что ты появишься на войне в Маринфорде два года назад, я забыл бы о всех, кто там находился, и охотился бы только за тобой. И никакая  лодка тебя бы  не спасла…<br/>
Ло лишь закатил глаза. Самоуверенность Дофламинго могла бы поспорить с желанием строителей Вавилонской башни достичь небес.<br/>
— Давай, рассказывай уже, — поторопил его Доффи, разглядывая его голодным взглядом, как шашлык на вертеле.<br/>
Трафальгар мог бы солгать, но ему было лень. Этот рассказ, видимо, уже не слишком изменит ситуацию. Его друзья на «Полярном Тане» сейчас в относительной безопасности, и к ним отправлена часть Мугивар. Так что, слова Ло мало на что повлияют.<br/>
— После того, как я сбежал от тебя, я устроился на грузовое судно подсобным рабочим. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем я проявил себя, и меня сделали помощником судового доктора. Люди на том корабле хорошо ко мне относились, ведь я лечил их болячки и посвящал этому всё своё время, в отличие от моего наставника. Я ценил часы, проведённые с пациентами… А потом появился Бепо. Он сбежал с родного острова Зои, чтобы стать пиратом. Никто из родных не поддержал его идею уплыть с родного острова и рассекать моря. Бепо отправился в море в одной маленькой лодочке с хилым парусом. У него не было с собой достаточно пищи и питья, и когда наше судно подобрало его, Бепо умирал от обезвоживания. Я лично выхаживал его, и медведь это запомнил. Мы какое-то время путешествовали вместе с Бепо, который стал частью команды. Но однажды нам не повезло напороться на скалы. Жертв было  много, и я бы тоже тогда погиб, сила фрукта Опе—Опе тянула меня ко дну. Но появился Бепо и вытащил меня из воды, на своей спине довёз до берега ближайшего острова. Позже мы долго бродили по берегу, замечая обломки корабля и мачты, и трупы людей. Из всех, кого море выбросило на берег, тогда выжили только Пенгвин и Шачи. Я смог спасти их, забрав буквально с того света. И с тех пор они верны мне…<br/>
— Красивая легенда вокруг капитана «пиратов сердца», — хмуро усмехнулся Доффи, хотя было заметно, что в этой истории ему что-то не понравилось, — а ведь ты мог утонуть тогда, и я бы никогда больше тебя не встретил. Всё же я должен поблагодарить этого белого медведя, когда его увижу.<br/>
— Этого не будет, — отрезал Ло, — вы не встретитесь.<br/>
— Не будь таким уверенным, мой мальчик, — Доффи усмехнулся краем рта, затем вытянул вперёд ногу в шлёпанце (Ло успел удивиться, что Фламинго сегодня изменил своим любимым каблукам!) и нарисовал ногой на песке сердце, — а что остальная команда? И откуда взялась подводная лодка?<br/>
— Сначала мы путешествовали на маленьком корабле, который взяли в аренду на год. В море нам попался корабль, полный заболевших рабов и экипажа. Оказалось, что каким-то образом с едой они проглотили паразитов. Я согласился лечить всех с одним условием — что если они выживут, то отпустят рабов на волю. Они согласились, и после выздоровления я забрал тех, кто хотел уйти с их корабля с собой…<br/>
Благодаря силе фрукта, я научился лечить  редкие и опасные болезни. Однажды спас жизнь дочери министра, он щедро наградил нас. Он хотел, чтобы я остался в их королевстве навсегда. И поэтому предложил сыграть в карты на желание. Я не планировал держать слово. Просто решил испытать удачу, тем более, мои люди выяснили, что этот человек коллекционирует корабли, и в его ведении есть даже подводная лодка, когда-то доставшаяся ему от теньрьюбито. В итоге я выиграл и потребовал себе эту лодку.<br/>
— Молодец, — хмыкнул Дофламинго, — ты всегда был хватким малым. Это то, что мне в тебе нравилось, Ло.<br/>
Проглотив сомнительную похвалу, Трафальгар спросил:<br/>
— А чем занимался ты?<br/>
Не то, чтобы ему было интересно. Но как-то несправедливо столько говорить о себе и не вытянуть и слова из собеседника.<br/>
— Хм, Ло… Ну, слушай, я открыл школу для бедных имени Флеванса, где работаю директором, а заодно с некоторых пор заведую приютом для бездомных кошек и собак.<br/>
— Что, правда?<br/>
В ответ раздался унизительный смех:<br/>
— Неужели, ты поверил, Ло? Я думал, ты — тот, кто знает меня лучше всех. Я занимаюсь только своими делами и делами семьи. Покорением Дресс Роуз, наркотиками смайл, наблюдением за ситуацией на чёрном рынке, контролированием Йонко и поисками Ван пис. Ах да… ещё красивыми темноволосыми мальчиками, чем-то похожими на тебя.<br/>
— Не хочу с тобой больше разговаривать.<br/>
— Ну, не дуйся, — Доффи было приблизил руку к его щеке, чтобы ласково похлопать, но заметив яростный блеск золотистых глаз, руку убрал, пробормотав под нос, — чёртово соглашение. Кстати, сегодня мы прогуляемся ещё в одно место. Думаю, тебе понравится.<br/>
Ло промолчал. Он был уверен, что в компании маньяка-извращенца, одетого в кричащие шмотки, ему точно ничего и нигде не понравится.<br/>
***<br/>
Они ехали в машине. Самоходный автомобиль был помпезный, под стать владельцу острова Дресс Роуз. Алого цвета с дутыми крыльями, хромированными деталями, декоративными полосами на шинах и красным днищем вкупе с чёрным кузовом. Он напоминал покрытую  глазурью шоколадную конфетку — такой же вкусный на вид.<br/>
Но Ло совершенно не наслаждался поездкой. Хотя стоило отдать Дофламинго должное  — он не наваливался и не лип, хотя место на заднем сиденье было не так много. Но из-за того, что окна в машине были опущены, ветер нещадно трепал перья на шубе Доффи, и те так и норовили угодить Трафальгару в нос. Как будто мало того, что от одного присутствия  монстра Дресс Роуз, у Ло начиналась чесотка.<br/>
Ло решительно отвернулся к окну, заставляя себя смотреть на нелепо выкрашенные в яркие  цвета, домики успешных горожан. Он чувствовал приближение кошмара наяву и не мог ничего сделать, чтобы это остановить. Мысль о том, что в день свадьбы у него появиться возможность действовать с помощью Опе—Опе не давала покоя.<br/>
В минуты, когда Ло испытывал рассеянность и не знал, что делать дальше, в его голове просыпались два существа. Один — хрупкий ангел, очень похожий на Росинанта, а второй — чертяка, кутающийся в розовую шубу.<br/>
Сейчас между ними шёл спор. Ло снова вспоминал то, что присоединился к семье Донкихот по собственному желанию. Он ругал себя за это. И ангел в лице Роси обнимал тоненькими ручками его шею и говорил:<br/>
— Ты не виноват! Ты должен был выживать, никто бы не принял ребёнка с болезнью белого свинца! То, что ты появился у Дофламинго, — лишь стечение обстоятельств.<br/>
Демон Доффи, сидящий на другом плече, откровенно забавлялся:<br/>
— Я сделал тебя таким, какой ты есть. Благодаря мне ты поднялся так высоко, стал таким сильным! Ты стремился убивать людей и до меня, хватит прикидываться овечкой, Ло! Таким, как ты, требуется тот, кто будет направлять. И ты выбрал меня. Ты первый пришёл, но хочешь остаться чистеньким!<br/>
Ло заставил вымышленного демона замолчать, размышляя над вопросом — что же делать дальше?<br/>
И вновь Роси предлагал мягко и осторожно:<br/>
— Не спеши рубить сгоряча, попробуй его понять. Возможно, внутри него всё же есть что-то хорошее. И, погубив это, ты тоже испытаешь боль. А лучше… вообще откажись от мести.<br/>
Демон же отвечал:<br/>
— Просто убей его. И получи удовольствие. Сделай это в день свадьбы. Иначе погибнешь сам.<br/>
Ло приказал обоим голосам замолчать, и устало прикрыл глаза. Он думал о том, что, если Дофламинго будет влезать к нему не только в тело, но и в голову, и в душу, то долго он, Трафальгар, не протянет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Офф-топ: это грустная глава с дождиком...)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Слабость из-за  кайросеки заставила Ло погрузиться в короткий сон. Он и не думал, что сможет заснуть в присутствии Дофламинго. Вырубиться из-за боли — это одно, а вот уснуть… Правду говорят, что остаться в одиночестве наедине с собой гораздо приятнее, чем в компании смертельных врагов.<br/>Но, тем не менее, он заснул. И во сне увидел себя в лифте большого каменного здания. Он должен был подняться наверх, но лифт двигался слишком медленно. А потом вовсе застрял между этажами, и пол под ногами начал проваливаться.<br/>Ло резко пришёл в себя ещё и от ощущения чего-то неправильного. По его ногам словно проползала змея. Хирург фыркнул — сон приснился неприятный, но пробуждение оказалось ещё более мерзким. Ладонь Дофламинго, украшенная тремя изящными перстнями, как бы невзначай, скользила по его коленям.<br/>Но, стоило Трафальгару издать нервный смешок, как Доффи отдёрнул руку и щёлкнул дверцей машины:<br/>— Ай, не хотел тебя будить. Ты такой милый во сне. Но мы приехали. Выходи.<br/>Трафальгар сжал зубы, но не стал комментировать это заявление. Выбрался из машины, что оказалось нелёгкой задачей, учитывая наручники на запястьях. <br/>Место, куда его любезно привёз Доффи, на деле оказалось свалкой камней и бетона. Вокруг не было ни души, и ветер разносил песок, пепел и бетонную крошку. Какой бы вид не имело здание изначально, сейчас оно превратилось в разрушенную мусорную кучу. Кое-где валялись обгоревшие остатки деревянных скамеек и закопчённых кусков арматуры.<br/>Место чем-то напоминало канувший в лету Флеванс. Правда, там Ло видел, как всё горело и рушилось. Здесь же было заметно, что с момента трагедии прошло несколько дней, и даже слабый дымок не поднимался  в воздух. <br/>Возле обломков Колизея лежали свежие цветы. Ло понял, что были жертвы.<br/>Он стоял, нервно сжимая пальцы в кулаки. До него начало доходить, зачем Доффи привёз его сюда.<br/>— Как думаешь, Ло, где мы? — Доффи застыл за его спиной. Ло чувствовал жар, исходящий от чужого массивного тела, словно тот был раскалённой головёшкой. Кажется, Дофламинго с трудом удерживался от желания присвоить человека перед собой прямо сейчас. А ещё он вовсю наслаждался эффектом от увиденной картины.<br/>— Это Колизей Кориды, — мрачно произнёс Ло, — ты уничтожил его вместе с толпой зрителей лишь для того, чтобы убить Луффи. Неужели, и после этого люди в этой стране не восстанут против тебя?<br/>— Какие жестокие вещи ты говоришь, маленькая птичка. Это сделали не я, а террористы. Соломенные шляпы — главные подозреваемые в этом деле. Уж, поверь, за это они получат по заслугам. Но я хочу спросить тебя не об этом, моя  принцесса, — голос прозвучал совсем близко от уха Ло, заставляя шевелиться тонкие светлые волоски на шее хирурга, — как думаешь, Мугивара Луффи мог выжить в этом аду? А, если смог, почему  не пришёл за тобой?<br/>Трафальгар почувствовал, что сердце, руки, плечи и ноги — всё — после этих слов точно обратилось в камень. Он снова ощутил, словно не может дышать, а лишь ловит ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу. <br/>Голова закружилась. Стоять было тяжело и хотелось упасть на колени и закричать. Зайтись в безудержном бесконечном крике. По крайней мере, когда погиб Кора-сан, он мог себе это позволить. Но, сейчас… Это было бы  ещё одной победой Дофламинго, ещё одним сладким представлением для его врага. И, несмотря на душевную боль, Ло не упал на колени. Он просто продолжал какое-то время смотреть прямо перед собой, а потом с улыбкой гиены повернулся к тирану Дресс Роуз:<br/>— Луффи трудно убить. В Маринфорде пытались, но не вышло. Наверное, потому что он — Ди. Я же говорил тебе, Ди снова изменят мир.<br/>И в ту же секунду Ло затянуло в сеть чужих нитей так, что они сдавили и без того ноющие раны на груди, а также всё же заставили его упасть на колени.<br/>— Я так добр к тебе, Ло, лишь потому, что желаю тебя. Но я ведь могу прямо сейчас кинуть тебя на бампер машины и сполна утолить своё желание, да так, что придётся потом отмывать машину от твоей крови из такой притягательной задницы…Или разложить тебя струнами на кусках арматуры, может эта поза понравиться тебе больше? Трахнуть тебя здесь, где нас может увидеть любой, но и слова не скажет, чтобы помочь тебе. Ведь ты полностью мой.<br/>Ло смело вскинул на него глаза, полные чистой ненависти:<br/>— Давай. Тогда не жди, что получишь от меня добровольную свадебную клятву.<br/>По тому, как натянулись до кровавых царапин на теле проклятые нити, Ло понял, что задел Доффи за живое. Неожиданно хирургом завладело сумасшедшее желание. Ради этого он готов потом вытерпеть любую расправу. Но сейчас ему захотелось проглотить этот запретный плод, даже если придётся им подавиться. За всё, что Доффи сделал с ним, с Луффи и Корой-саном Ло мечтал причинить Дофламинго такую же боль. Чтобы он ощутил, хотя бы слегка то, что ломало Трафальгара изнутри. <br/>«Подавись же этой болью, сволочь!»<br/>— Ты так не любишь Ди, так злишься при одном их упоминании. Но вот, что я скажу тебе, Доффи. Моё полное имя — Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло. Как тебе новость, что ты берёшь в супруги одного из Ди? Не страшно будет со мной под одной крышей?<br/>К радости Ло, лицо Дофламинго исказилось до неузнаваемости. Словно его на минуту полностью поглотили внутренние демоны. Он резко отпустил нити, и, сделав шаг к мужчине, стоящему перед ним на коленях, вдруг резко схватил его за горло и поднял высоко над собой. <br/>В этот момент Ло понял, что Доффи сейчас близок к тому, чтобы бы убить его. Сильные пальцы, сжимавшие его горло, были тверды, как руки палача.<br/>Фламинго молчал, наслаждаясь невольными трепыханиями жертвы, потом вдруг рассмеялся. В этом смехе прозвучало что-то горькое и неприятное:<br/>— А ведь Верго предупреждал меня, что из тебя не получится хорошая жена, Ло! Он призывал выбрать кандидатуру познатнее и богаче, более удачную партию для первого брака. Он  тебя не любит, Трафальгар. А теперь, узнав, что ты — Ди, я не могу избавиться от мысли, что он был прав. Эти Ди… Якобы убийцы богов из легенд. Мне становится понятно, почему ты затеял всю эту компанию против меня. Ты поверил в старые сказочки, Ло? Запомни хорошенько — мне суждено было родиться теньрьюбито, во мне с рождения течёт древняя королевская кровь. Им принадлежит всё в этом мире — люди, деньги, власть и сама жизнь. А кто ты? Слабые не имеют права голоса, они вынуждены подчиняться, я не раз повторял тебе это. Ничего, ты ещё запомнишь… После свадьбы ты запомнишь своё место раз и навсегда.<br/>Ло чувствовал, что сознание ускользает. И его грела одна мысль — стрела, выпущенная им, поразила мишень. Хотя Дофламинго так и не отказался от него…<br/>Понимание, что не отказался, накрыло и тогда, когда Доффи, притянув его к себе за шею, буквально вскрыл его рот языком, терзая изнутри, оставляя влажные следы своей слюны, до крови прикусывая чужие губы и всасывая эту кровь в себя. И лишь когда глаза Ло стали бессильно закрываться, он разжал хватку на чужой шее. Ло снова упал на землю, давясь судорожным кашлем. <br/>В этот момент солнце окончательно скрылось за тёмными тучами, и зарядил дождь, быстро превращая сухую дорогу рядом с машиной в грязное месиво.<br/>Доффи снова замолчал,  созерцая  мальчишку перед собой. Дождь становился всё сильнее, и сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки стала просвечивать нежная кожа, татуировки, бинты… Заметив это, Фламинго скинул с плеч розовую шубу и набросил её на, то и дело, вздрагивающего Ло, который никак не мог привести в порядок дыхание.<br/>— Не снимай её, не хочу, чтобы ты простудился и заболел в день нашей свадьбы, — наконец, хрипло заметил Доффи, — А о том, что произошло здесь… Будем считать, что сегодня я чуть не задушил одного из Ди. А затем насильно поцеловал этого самого непослушного Ди. Я не нарушал наш договор, Ло. И только попробуй возразить. Поверь, принцесса, ты не хочешь узнать, что тогда случится дальше. А сейчас… домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Глава, в которой появляется Баффало. в ней заимствована одна мысль, прозвучавшая в комментах к этому фанфику, она принадлежит Белфегор-тян)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло еле пережил обратную поездку. Сохранить самообладание помогло то, что субъект в малиновых очках не захотел сидеть с ним на заднем сиденье, видимо, всё ещё злясь на признание Трафальгара. А, может, боялся убить Ло ненароком?<br/>
Сам хирург был за это очень признателен. Когда у тебя в голове хаос, а мысли вращаются в стремительной польке, возможность получить передышку многое значит. Ло приводил в порядок дыхание, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в травмированной шее, до которой было даже не дотронуться из-за грёбаных наручников. Чёртов Фламинго слишком силён, а его руки… Да ими можно лимоны выжимать в чистый сок!<br/>
Розовая шуба обжигала плечи, словно полыхающий огарок свечи. Эта показательная доброта Доффи вызывала бешенство. Ло казалось,  что ему кинули шубу с барского плеча.<br/>
Дождь за окном автомобиля лил с такой силой, что уличных пейзажей было уже не различить. Но, когда машина остановилась, Доффи вышел первым, открыл дверцу  и выволок Ло на улицу под дождь, с безмятежной улыбкой стащив с него шубу. Трафальгара передёрнуло, когда Дофламинго  прижал её к себе и лениво потёрся щекой:<br/>
— Буду обнимать её сегодня вместо тебя. Ты такой жестокий, Ло. Заставляешь меня ждать. Самому не страшно?<br/>
Хирург закусил губу и отвёл взгляд. Эта скотина опять до него дотронулась. У Ло не проходило ощущение, что невидимый Доффи всё продолжает сжимать на его шее свои руки, и теперь придётся свыкнуться с этим  чувством нежеланной близости. Враг игрался с ним, словно домашняя кошка с любимой потрёпанной игрушкой, из которой уже выцарапали и выщипали все меховые внутренности. Ло чувствовал себя пустой оболочкой, у которой всё ещё приятный запах для матёрого кота Фламинго, но уже нет собственной воли.<br/>
Игру Доффи «достань Ло» прекратила Детка пять, встречавшая их под зонтом у ворот замка. Она бросилась на шею Дофламинго, и тот с большим неудовольствием отвлёкся на неё. За её спиной без всякого зонта топтался Баффало, глядя себе под ноги. Он совсем не изменился с их последней, не слишком приятной, встречи на Панк-Хазард: такой же громоздкий, круглый, как пончик, и неловкий, как всегда.<br/>
Наконец, отлепив Детку пять от себя, Доффи снова зыркнул в сторону Ло:<br/>
— Моя дорогая невеста почтит своим присутствием сегодняшний ужин?<br/>
— Ни за что, — отрезал Ло.<br/>
С него уже  хватило Дофламинго и членов его семьи. Он решил, что лучше остаться без ужина, чем провести его в этой милой компании. Если честно, он не представлял вообще, как выдержит их присутствие в недалёком будущем. Да, допустим, на свадьбе у него будет шанс всё изменить. Но до свадьбы ещё целый длинный-длинный день, который придётся провести в этом царстве кошмара.<br/>
— Ты не хочешь, — улыбка Доффи погасла, — ну, как знаешь. Тогда до завтра, Ло. Я хочу, чтобы ты выспался и выглядел самым красивым на нашем мальчишнике. Детка пять, Баффало, проводите его.<br/>
Раздав властные указания, придурок размашистым шагом ушёл вперёд, к воротам, и скрылся за ними. Детка пять, протянув зонтик Баффало, достала из кармана синего брючного костюма знакомую Ло повязку и поднесла её к лицу хирурга.<br/>
— Что, опять? Вам не надоело? — вздохнул хирург, начиная ненавидеть  всех вокруг. Хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё больше.<br/>
Детка пять не ответила, просто повязала на его глаза повязку и повела куда-то за собой.<br/>
— Баффало, возьми его за другую руку. Доффи велел проводить.<br/>
Ло почувствовал, как его под локоть подхватила сильная мужская рука. Они какое-то время, молча, шли, и пленник со скуки отсчитывал шаги. Разговаривать ему не хотелось. Зато сопровождающие быстро дали понять, что его молчания разделять не собираются.<br/>
— И как ты умудрился снова довести Доффи? — возмущённо отчитывала его Детка пять. — Да я не помню, когда видела у него такое жуткое лицо, как пять минут назад!<br/>
— Спроси у него сама… если осмелишься, — передёрнул плечами Ло. Он вообще не мог понять, почему должен заботиться о хорошем настроении подлеца в розовой шубе.<br/>
— Да что с ним разговаривать! — внезапно подал голос Баффало, — что вы с ним носитесь все, как с писаной торбой! Бесит! Почему я ни разу не могу пропустить проклятый совместный семейный ужин, а этот… «возвратный билет», тут же получил такую возможность?! Сегодня пройдут испытательные полёты воздушных кораблей Дозора, их покажут по видеотрансляции Ден-Ден-муши, и даже их мне придётся  пропустить! А вот ему всё позволено, да?! Всё?<br/>
Ло не мог видеть, но почувствовал, что гнев Детки пять с него перешёл  на голову Бафалло:<br/>
— Что ты такое говоришь? Ло ранен, скоро свадьба… Ему можно пропустить один несчастный ужин!<br/>
— Что ты понимаешь, женщина! — продолжать гнусавить своё Баффало, — я месяцами не слышу от Доффи даже пары добрых слов в свой адрес, не то, что похвалы или интереса. А ведь я гну ради него спину каждый день! И тут появляется этот предатель, и все начинают танцевать вокруг него!<br/>
— Ло нам с тобой, как младший брат! — неожиданно бросилась на защиту «своего» Детка пять. Ло мысленно снова передёрнул плечами. Претензии Баффало в его адрес, волновали мало. Но тут бывший приятель позволил себе удар в спину:<br/>
— Я должен считать младшим братом того, кто разрезал нас на ломтики, пока мы были на Панк-Хазард? Да этот засранец вообще когда-нибудь вспоминал о нас с тобой, своих друзьях, между прочим? Он прислал тебе хотя бы весточку, с тех пор, как сбежал от Доффи? А, может, пригласил меня в свою пиратскую команду? Нет, Детка пять, он плевать на тебя и на меня хотел и всегда-всегда таким был! И, знаешь, что…<br/>
В этот момент Баффало резко затормозил, и Ло едва не запнулся и не растянулся на ровном месте.<br/>
— Если Доффи хочет удержать его, пусть отрежет ему ноги! Так будет правильно. Ло, дружище, я с удовольствием буду следить за твоим падением, — добавив своё заявление солидным аргументом в виде кулака промеж ребёр, Баффало отцепился и видимо, ушёл восвояси.<br/>
Детка пять успела подхватить Ло до его  позорного приземления на пол.<br/>
— Видишь, что ты с нами делаешь! Ты такой плохой! — неожиданно расплакалась девушка, заставляя его опереться на себя. И тут-то она  вцепилась пальцами в его шею и тихонько вскрикнула. Ло выдавил болезненный вдох.<br/>
— Откуда это? Доффи сделал? Что случилось? Всё ведь было в порядке! Надо срочно обработать эти ужасные синяки на коже… Или они не пройдут к свадьбе.<br/>
— Всё не может быть в порядке, — горько отозвался Ло. В его голове звучал обиженный голос Баффало.<br/>
Хирургу пришло в голову, что он действительно никогда не задумывался о возможных союзниках или даже друзьях, оставшихся в семье Донкихот. А они с Деткой и Баффало много времени проводили вместе. Тогда Ло просто брал от жизни всё, не задумываясь. Он был эгоистом. Ему нравилось чувствовать власть над людьми, подражая в этом Доффи. Брал, если люди позволяли брать. Обманывал, если позволяли обманывать. У него не было никаких угрызений совести, это казалось совершенно нормальным. До того, как Росинант стал важным в его жизни, он, Ло, был точно заколдованным. Но Кора пробил лёд его сердца и остался в нём навсегда. Остальных Донкихот он туда просто не пустил, свалив на всю семью смертельную обиду за гибель того, кто был ему ближе, чем отец.<br/>
Теперь же Ло чувствовал себя одомашненным волком, по прихоти судьбы вернувшимся в лес и разрываемым на части собственной стаей. Не самое приятное ощущение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь прошла без сновидений. Утром появилась Детка пять с подносом еды. Она терпеливо дождалась, пока Ло поест, затем снова помогла ему освежиться в душе и сменить бинты.<br/>
Когда он вернулся в комнату, кто-то из слуг королевского замка принёс Ло одежду к праздничному вечеру. Это был костюм-тройка с заострёнными лацканами из слегка мерцающей ткани цвета лесного ручья.<br/>
В кармане пиджака заботливо устроился белый платочек с красными сердечками. Всё же, Дофламинго решил приписать Ло к сердечному трону посмертно, даже против его желания.  Ло предпочёл бы белый платок с чёрными пятнами, как на его любимой шапке, которую Дофламинго или потерял, или просто выбросил, посчитав безвкусицей, или снова запер где-нибудь в кладовой, где сейчас лежит его детская шапка.<br/>
В общем, примерять костюм никакого желания не было. Особенно учитывая нездоровый  блеск в глазах Детки пять, которая вознамерилась натянуть на парня  праздничную одежду  прямо сейчас, хотя до вечера ещё семь часов.<br/>
Детка пять слегка обиделась на то, что её не пригласили на мальчишник, и успела проесть этой темой мозг несчастному Трафальгару. Он бы с удовольствием скоротал время до  празднования свадебной церемонии, не пересекаясь с Треболом, Верго или Гладиусом. Но поразмышлять об этом, как следует, Ло не дали.<br/>
Дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и в комнату Ло вошёл сеньор Пинк, как всегда, в окружении красивых девушек. К удивлению Ло, количество красоток, липнущих к нему, увеличилось втрое с тех далёких времён, когда сам Ло был ещё ребёнком. И это несмотря на то, что мистер Пинк сильно набрал вес, и был одет, как младенец, в розовый чепец, шарф и подгузник. Время не пожалело сеньора Пинка.<br/>
— Ну что, молокосос, попался? Нам с девочками поручили принарядить тебя к вечеру. Мои малышки займутся тобой и завтра, если выживешь.<br/>
Детка пять возмущённо уперла руки в бока:<br/>
— Это я должна наряжать его, а не какие-то уличные девицы. Сейчас он нуждается во мне, как никогда! Наступает самый важный момент в  жизни братишки Ло!<br/>
— И ты не должна мешаться под ногами, мелюзга. Дофламинго разрешил мне заняться его сборами. А  ты слишком быстро привязываешься к людям, начинаешь за них цепляться.<br/>
— Ты часто ругал Ло, что он сбежал от нас. Вдруг изобьёшь его, совсем как…<br/>
— Совсем как? — нахмурился сеньор Пинк, поглаживая выпирающий живот, — я чего-то не знаю?<br/>
— Не важно! — фыркнула Детка пять, — раз это приказ Доффи, я подчиняюсь, — и быстрым чеканным шагом покинула комнату, даже не подумав забрать поднос с остатками завтрака.<br/>
Ло, сложив руки на груди, с лёгкой ухмылкой наблюдал за мужчиной, жующем соску, как сигарету:<br/>
— Не только я выбрал себе новый стиль, — тихо пробормотал он, и, конечно,  сеньор Пинк его услышал.<br/>
Ло молниеносно покарали. Верный подчинённый Дофламинго резко шагнул к нему, дёрнул за ворот футболки, хорошенько встряхивая:<br/>
— Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе смеяться над собой? Кому угодно, но только не предателю. Ты сбежал от Дофламинго и семьи, как крыса с тонущего корабля. А теперь, что, вознамерился снова вернуться?<br/>
Красавицы, среди которых Ло различил рыженькую, двух блондинок и брюнетку, заголосили в четыре голоса:<br/>
— Ах, сеньор Пинк, он так крут!<br/>
— Если ты не ослеп, то увидишь кайросеки на моей ноге. Я здесь не по доброй воле, но всё ещё хочу отомстить.<br/>
Толстяк, возвышающийся над ним, неожиданно грохнулся на пол рядом с кроватью Ло:<br/>
— Мне страшно, до чего вы довели друг друга. Ты и Дофламинго. Я впервые вижу эту комнату, прежде сюда допускалась только Детка, и она никому не рассказывала, как Доффи приготовил её для тебя. Но, похоже, он надавил на все твои больные мозоли разом, решил посадить тебя в натуральную «птичью клетку». Вспомнил даже Флеванс, — сеньор Пинк мазнул взглядом по стене, украшенной уродливой картиной, — это совсем не круто.<br/>
— Ужасная картина, а что на ней? — пролепетали  девицы, тут же облепив сеньора Пинка со всех сторон и достав из складок коротких платьев веера. Ло отметил, что в комнате было совсем не жарко.<br/>
Ло облокотился о краешек кровати, заметив, что футболка надорвана. Похоже, силища сеньора Пинка лишь возросла с годами.<br/>
— Ты пришёл пожалеть нас с Дофламинго? И высказать это именно мне, потому что ему в глаза даже  заикнуться страшно? — сверкнул глазами Трафальгар.<br/>
— Я пришёл предложить тебе сделку. Ты поможешь мне, а я верну тебе твой меч Кикоку.<br/>
Ло  сузил золотистые глаза:<br/>
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил? Это Доффи решил преподать мне новый урок?<br/>
— Уверен, у него в запасе тысячи уроков. Я же лишь хочу спасти жизнь Люсьены. Пойми меня правильно, я люблю свою жену. Но она очень  больна… Я слышал, что, возможно, ты — самый лучший врач в мире благодаря фрукту Опе-Опе. Если Люсьена спасётся и покинет Дресс-Роуз, я обрету покой.<br/>
— Ты говоришь, она спасётся… А сам ты не хочешь сбежать отсюда? И что  случилось с твоей женой? До меня доходили слухи, что она утратила рассудок.<br/>
— Я не покину Доффи. Даже если сейчас хочу предать его ради жены… Пусть он сам убьёт меня. Но Люсьена должна жить. Она потеряла ребёнка по моей вине, а затем с ней произошёл несчастный случай. Сейчас она хуже овоща в той больнице. Ты мог бы ей помочь?<br/>
— Ты думаешь, Опе-Опе может справиться не только с физическими, но и с психическими болезнями? Считаешь меня Богом?<br/>
— Но, если бы ты хотя бы осмотрел её… Прошу…Всего один раз.<br/>
— Это так грустно! Сеньоооррр, вы так любите свою жену! А этот недоумок ведёт себя слишком грубо с вами, сеньоррр! — запричитали в один голос ярко-накрашенные девушки.<br/>
— Ты доверяешь им? — поинтересовался Ло. —  Не думаешь, что среди них есть шпионка Дофламинго?<br/>
— Мне всё равно. Я сам предложил Доффи подготовить тебя к мальчишнику. Если бы не они, он не пустил бы меня к тебе, пришлось рискнуть.<br/>
— Но на мне оковы из кайросеки, — покачал головой Ло.<br/>
— У меня есть ключ от них. Мы же должны тебя переодеть.<br/>
— Но как я попаду к твоей жене?<br/>
— В этом вся прелесть прийти сюда в компании разодетых девочек. Заметь, нам повезло, на улице сегодня идёт дождь. Мы с тобой выйдем на пару часов, и ты переоденешься девушкой, так мы достигнем больницы.<br/>
— Может, тогда просто отпустишь меня после всего?<br/>
— Я не могу, Ло. Во-первых, твой меч я получу только завтра. Сейчас я не знаю, где он находится. Я обыскал весь замок с силой фрукта Суи Суи, плавал взад-вперёд, привлек внимание Пики, но так ничего не нашёл. Мне поручили охранять машину, которая перевезёт его к северной границе Дресс-Роуз. Кажется, там есть человек, съевший особенный фрукт, который может поглощать металл. Он согласен уничтожить твой проклятый меч. Доффи чувствует какую-то особую радость от того, что меч исчезнет навсегда в день, когда ты озвучишь свадебную клятву.<br/>
— Скользкий ублюдок. Значит, он не собирался возвращать мне оружие, ни при каком раскладе.<br/>
— Он не доверяет тебе, да и силы Опе-Опе боится, ведь та способна останавливать его струны. Он забыл свою мечту о вечной молодости и просто хочет любить тебя, Ло. И думает чипировать, чтобы не сбежал.<br/>
— У меня же мечта избавить мир от него, сеньор Пинк. Ты не боишься, что если вернёшь мне Кикоку, я убью его?<br/>
— Он — теньрьюбито. Пока удача на его стороне, мальчик. Он выстоял против тех, кто гораздо сильнее тебя.  Например, Кайдо. К тому же, я отдам тебе меч только после свадебной церемонии. Я смогу пронести его в зал бракосочетания, но передам не раньше, чем ты озвучишь клятву. Я не могу разрушить мечту Доффи сделать тебя своим супругом. Знаешь, в детстве ты нравился мне. Казалось, что вы с Доффи идеально подходите — как две стороны одной монетки. Я никогда не думал, что ты выступишь против него. Что, если ты не прав, Ло? Что, если продолжая свою войну, что ты начал десять лет назад, ты уничтожишь не только Доффи, но и самого себя?<br/>
— Я уничтожил себя ещё при рождении. У меня нет будущего рядом с Дофламинго. И, возможно, вообще рядом с кем-то. Значит, ты отдашь мне Кикоку завтра, если я помогу тебе сегодня? Отлично, тогда я попробую. Но только больше не нужно этих лекций о смысле жизни. Я уже вырос, сеньор Пинк. Мне не нужно покупать мороженое, чтобы заставить заткнуться.<br/>
— Хорошо, тогда ты вырос и должен понимать, чем рискуешь. Доффи ломает даже  самые любимые игрушки, если они ему не подчиняются.<br/>
— Я — не его игрушка. Но не прочь поиграть с ним и вытряхнуть из него дерьмо.<br/>
— Ты слишком молод.<br/>
— Кто бы говорил, мужчина в подгузниках.<br/>
— Он хорош в любом прикиде, глупый пират! — мгновенно обозлились сопровождающие красотки, которые по ходу, мало понимали, во что сумели вляпаться благодаря своему слепому обожанию крутого парня по имени сеньор Пинк.<br/>
— Просто оденьте его, девочки! Мы торопимся. А у вас сейчас отличная возможность переключиться на кого помоложе.<br/>
— Можно, я сам себя одену? — Ло поспешил отодвинуться на кровати подальше. Но ловкие женские пальчики уже извлекали из больших сумок летнее платье в горошек, туфельки и черный бархатный плащик…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>офф-топ: в главе идет речь о гипнозе, не совсем традиционной медицине и медицине с помощью фрукта Опе-Опе~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Она — просто спелая вишенка на торте, — проворковала черноокая девица с узкой талией и внушительным бюстом, закончив укладывать  Ло волосы.<br/>Хирург готов был возненавидеть сегодняшний день. Конечно, трудно было представить, что кроме плена у  Дофламинго есть что-то ужасное. Но надевать платье ради камуфляжа, а также парик казалось ему ещё одним  падением. Что-то падений было  много в последнее время. К тому же, женщины, менявшие ему облик, потребовали, чтобы он побрился, мотивируя это тем, что шарф, закрученный вокруг шеи и лица, привлечёт ненужное внимание. Без привычной растительности на кончике подбородка Ло выглядел моложе, но чувствовал себя неуютно. Словно лишился части тела.<br/>А уж когда увидел своё лицо в зеркале, то и вовсе возненавидел себя и окружающих.  На него  смотрела блондинка с длинными прямыми волосами в голубом платье в белый горошек. Она была, конечно, худощава для леди, но ведь каких девушек не бывает. Лицо можно бы назвать милым, если бы не раздражённый вид. Немного косметики, подкрашенные ресницы, яркий блеск для губ — и видок тот ещё. Ло захотелось  взять  револьвер Дофламинго и застрелиться.<br/>Сеньор Пинк хранил угрюмое молчание, но временами по его лицу скользила еле заметная улыбка, в какой-то момент мужчина даже надел солнечные очки, чтобы глаза не выдавали некстати вспыхнувшее веселье. Он не комментировал изменения во внешности Трафальгара. Видимо, боялся, что Ло откажется спасать его жену.<br/>Когда Ло нацепили вчерашний морской камень на одну из рук и убрали цепь с ноги, он только покачал головой. <br/>— Я надеюсь, ты осмелишься снять с меня наручники из кайросеки, когда мы придём к твоей жене.<br/>— Конечно, — легко согласился мистер Пинк, — но не раньше.<br/>— У меня вытянули много силы опе-опе этими наручниками. Придётся подождать, прежде чем она снова начнёт работать.<br/>— У нас есть время до вечера. Ещё пять часов. И празднование начнётся не раньше восьми вечера.<br/>— Отлично.<br/>Девушки слегка покривлялись на тему того, что девчонкой Ло был бы намного краше, а то только подрывает само понятие мужественности рядом с таким эталоном мужчины, как Сеньор. Но в целом  не доставали. С сеньором Пинком и Ло отправилась ещё одна девушка, остальные остались ожидать их в комнате. Они, конечно, рисковали, но сеньор Пинк уверял, что никто не должен сейчас прийти. Все готовятся к вечеру, кто-то из семьи на задании, и им просто не до Ло.<br/>***<br/>Дождь снова упрямо моросил, и лодочки Ло (благословение, никаких каблуков) хлюпали по грязной земле. Оказалось, больница находится в часе пути от дворца, на окраине города. Сеньор Пинк поймал повозку с игрушечной лошадкой, чтобы добраться до здания  с двумя девушками. <br/>Ло кутался в плащ и прятал лицо. День выдался пасмурный, людей на улицах почти не было. Он смог пересчитать по пальцам свидетелей его позора — от силы семь человек.<br/>Пока они ехали до больницы, Ло с удивлением рассматривал живую игрушку, везущую их. Он раздумывал, что здешние механизмы, вероятно, на очень высоком уровне. Потом вспомнил Сахарок и передёрнулся от отвращения. Значит, во владениях Дофламинго приближённых короля обслуживают люди в форме игрушек. Их даже впрягают в повозки, а они… Интересно, они  помнят свою жизнь  до этого игрушечного рабства? <br/>Дофламинго, используя силу  Сахарка, превратился в человека, куда худшего, чем теньрьюбито, содержащих рабов. Рабов кормят и одевают, но это… <br/>От мыслей об игрушках Дресс Роуз отвлекли мысли о заболевании Люсьены, которую они ехали «спасать». Ло был совершенно не уверен в своих силах. У него крутилась одна мысль о выведении женщины из состояния полного погружения в себя, но она была не научной. Впрочем, сила Опе-Опе совершила немало чудес на его глазах. Например, спасла тех детей в Панк—Хазард. Конечно, большую часть решило лекарство, приготовленное Чоппером, но всё же, от отравления, детей спасла его способность разбирать человеческое тело по кусочкам. Опе-Опе также спасло жизнь Луффи. Или, может, ему  хотелось так думать. Тогда на «Полярном Тане», помогая Луффи, он поверил в чудеса. Значит, болезнь Люсьены тоже можно исцелить. Надо, по крайней мере, попытаться. Она ведь жива, в отличие от Росинанта, просто больна. Значит, шанс вернуть её есть.<br/>Здание больницы было высоким и просторным. Ло вдохнул аромат лекарств и хлорки. Их встретила пожилая медсестра, проводив на второй этаж. <br/>Трафальгар, поднимаясь по лестнице, мог думать лишь о том, что впервые посещает лечебные палаты в больнице, с тех пор как погибла Лами. Он думал, что будет вечно ненавидеть эти выкрашенные краской стены, холод коридоров и людей в белых халатах лишь потому, что Лами погибла в больнице. Будучи пиратом, он ни разу не попадал в больницу и ни разу не лечил никого в больнице. На «Полярном Тане» был оборудован хирургический кабинет под его, Ло, нужды. И если кому-то требовалась помощь доктора Ло, он предпочитал приглашать пациентов туда. Конечно, бывали исключения, как та дочка министра…<br/>— В палате мы будем одни. Полетта посторожит снаружи, чтобы никто не помешал, — сказал сеньор Пинк, когда они вошли в отдельную просторную палату.<br/>Сопровождающая их девушка действительно осталась у дверей, хотя и было заметно, что ей интересно остаться и посмотреть, как будут лечить жену сеньора.<br/>Оказавшись в палате, Ло огляделся по сторонам. Оказалось, она просторная. На окне стоят свежие цветы в вазе. Окошко открыто, и ветви дерева за окном стучатся в больничное окно, мельтеша зелёной листвой. <br/>На кровати спиной к ним сидела женщина средних лет. Её взгляд был направлен на цветы в вазе и лишён малейших проблесков сознания.<br/>— Сеньора Люсьена! — позвал её Ло, но она даже не обернулась. Тогда сеньор Пинк подошёл к кровати и чуть обнял её:<br/>— Добрый день, любимая. Ты видишь перед собой уникального доктора. Он точно вылечит тебя.<br/>После недолгого осмотра Ло вынес вердикт:<br/>— Её разум разделён на две части. Очевидно, той ночью, когда она потеряла малыша, последняя её мысль была о ребёнке. Поэтому малые проблески сознания появляются, когда она видит тебя в детском чепчике, сеньор Пинк. Другая часть разума заблокирована чувством вины и обидой на тебя, и сейчас просто спит… Мы должны заставить эти части объединиться.  <br/>— Делай, что считаешь нужным. <br/>— Но у меня есть условие. Ты должен понимать, что сеанс лечения, который я проведу, может быть опасен для её жизни. Я воспользуюсь способностью, которая причинит её телу сильную боль, надеюсь, без последствий. Но… возможен риск. Ты сейчас рискуешь её жизнью.<br/>— Уж лучше так, чем то, что мы видим сейчас. Я согласен на риск. И я буду с ней, чтобы разделить эту боль.<br/>— Да, ты должен держать её за руку. А теперь, извини, я хочу подготовиться к сеансу игры с сознанием. Может, отцепишь уже наручники? Сила Опе-Опе должна вернуться ко мне хотя бы немного.<br/>Ло сел на краешек кровати, противоположный тому, который занимала Люсьена. Он думал о том, что собирался сделать и не верил сам себе. Сейчас он хотел провести сеанс гипноза, но не совсем обычный. И для этого требовалось  самому погрузиться в гипнотический транс, чтобы и голос и его состояние соответствовало сеансу, который он собирался провести с Люсьеной.<br/>Он, шаг за шагом, расслаблял сознание, выбирая себе точки отвлечения внимания. Он призывал силу Опе-опе, сосредоточив при этом внимание на нескольких точках — тумбочка, занавеска, дверь. Так он  медленно выключал собственное сознание. И в какой-то момент стал спускаться по воображаемой бесконечной лестнице вниз, пересчитывая ступени. Хорошо, что в больнице царила тишина, и посторонние голоса не вмешивались. Эта методика погружения в себя срабатывала, когда он хотел отключиться от боли потери единственного дорогого человека — Росинанта. Сейчас, чем больше ступеней он проходил, тем темнее становилось вокруг, и ему даже казалось, что вокруг него колыхаются невиданные растения.  Наконец, когда он опустил ногу на новую ступень, то увидел перед собой то, что ждал. Двери лифта. Сегодня они были необычными — в форме гигантского фрукта Опе-Опе. Ло несколько минут рассматривал их, прежде чем сделать шаг навстречу лифту. А потом мир вокруг померк.<br/>…Ло очнулся в лодке, которая частенько снилась ему ночами. В той самой, в которой Росинант однажды увёз его из дома Дофламинго. Ло был связан и снова стал  ребёнком. А рядом с ним стоял Росинант, глядя куда-то за горизонт. Это был момент прошлого, который врезался Ло в воспоминания. И первым, что Трафальгар сказал, боясь разрушить иллюзию:<br/>— Давай уплывём вместе. Давай просто уплывём отсюда навсегда, Кора-сан. Иначе, зачем ты здесь. Просто не оставляй меня снова.<br/>Ло  поглядел на море, и теперь оно покрылось светящимися силуэтами часов, стрелки которых бежали в обратную сторону.<br/>Росинант обернулся к нему, складывая ладони на груди:<br/> — Увы, ты жив, а я не могу забрать тебя. Но я никогда не оставлял тебя, Ло. Я всегда рядом, чтобы ты не делал. Сегодня ты решил помочь одной женщине по имени Люсьена, и я помогу тебе временно запереть её душу на земле, пока ты лечишь её. Я здесь только, чтобы сказать это. И ещё для того, чтобы ты отказался от мести. Месть привела меня к смерти. Я не хочу тебе того же пути. Ты должен сбежать от мистера Пинка, когда вылечишь эту женщину. Брось Кикоку, брось напрасный риск. Хотя бы найди сначала своих союзников, ты уже один раз проиграл.<br/>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сбежал, как трус? Даже не попытавшись убить Дофламинго?<br/>— Да, именно так. Ты не выдержишь один против всех. Ты даже один на один против Доффи ничего не мог сделать. Тебе всё равно придётся бежать.<br/>— Я использую этот шанс, чтобы убить его. Я, по крайней мере, не потеряю этот шанс, — закричал Ло и очнулся от собственного крика, застывшего на языке. Он всё ещё находился в палате, и на кровати рядом с ним сидела Люсьена.<br/>Ло попробовал создать «комнату», и обнаружил, что крупицы силы вернулись. За окном темнело, очевидно, он долго пробыл в состоянии самогипноза. Сеньор Пинк тем не менее, не торопил его, просто сказал, что рад, что Ло вернул себе силы, и самое время начать исцеление.<br/>Трафальгар достал единственный предмет, о котором он попросил сеньора Пинка, пока они были ещё в замке — обручальное кольцо на цепочке, которое также можно было использовать в гипнозе. Он встал рядом с Люсьеной, расположил свой «маятник» выше глаз Люсьены и попросил не отрывать от него глаз. <br/>В отличие от пациентов, которые владеют своим сознанием, Люсьена, естественно не следила за колечком на цепи. Её пустой взгляд был направлен прямо перед собой. Тогда для достижения эффекта Ло положил ей ладонь на плечо, затем мягко перевёл на область сердца и попытался влить силу опе-опе в её тело. Одновременно он размеренно повторял слова, подталкивающие её к гипнозу. <br/>В какой-то момент, Ло сам не успел осознать в какой, он увидел лестницу глазами Люсьены. Ту самую лестницу подсознания. Только она была деревянной, скрипучей и очень достоверно скрипела и даже местами рассыпалась под глазами. <br/>А в конце вместо лифта Трафальгар увидел уже знакомую ему дверь больничной палаты, только с облупившейся краской. Он входил в сознание Люсьены и боялся увидеть её страдания. Но ему пришлось увидеть всё от начала и до конца. От первого крика новорождённого малыша до его смерти. Он видел слёзы матери, когда она пыталась дозвониться блудному супругу, оказавшемуся обычным пиратом. Весь ужас и страх, вся боль, Ло почувствовал её на себе. И он молился только об одном — чтобы другую руку Люсьены сейчас сжимал сеньор Пинк. Иначе они оба могут застрять в этом замкнутом настолько живом сознании, прокручивающим  потери, навсегда.<br/>Когда картинка начала повторяться, Ло понял, что пора действовать. Вывести их из этой иллюзии сможет только болевой шок. И использовал свою способность «дефибриллятор», пустив по ладоням электрический импульс.  <br/>…На этот раз его выкинуло уже из чужого сознания от испытанной боли. Словно окунул руки в кипящую воду. Ло медленно открыл глаза, чувствуя, что кто-то трясёт его за руку:<br/>— Получилось! Мы вернули её, она заговорила, Ло.<br/>Трафальгар первым делом оценил наручники, снова сковавшие правую руку. А потом сел на кровати (оказалось, в процессе работы над чужим сознанием, он просто бессильно упал). Он не стал обращаться к пациентке с вопросами. Просто отстранённо слушал их разговор.<br/>Люсьена не хотела уезжать одна:<br/>— Ты не должен оставаться на этом острове! Поехали со мной! Наш ребёнок умер, но я простила тебе его смерть. Ты столько раз приходил ко мне, когда я была больна. Часть моего сознания стремилась к тебе, но она была заперта, пока этот доктор не сумел её вернуть. Спасибо ему.<br/>— Просто уезжай, Люсьена. Я хочу, чтобы ты была подальше от Дофламинго. Он не простит меня за предательство. <br/>— Ты снова выбираешь его, а не меня. Ты выбираешь быть пиратом…<br/>— Чем дальше я от тебя, тем лучше. Твоя безопасность для меня превыше всего.<br/>Ло вытер вспотевший  лоб. Он также выслал Шачи, Бепо и команду подальше от Дресс Роуз. Он знал, что поставит на кон свою жизнь в этой игре. Трафальгар понимал, что, скорее всего, проиграет, но у него все ещё была гордость. И до сих пор она всё ещё была у него. Ему лучше сражаться одному, чем искать помощи у Мугивар. Быть способным принять хотя бы один бой…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В особняк Доффи  они вернулись к шести вечера, и девушки мистера Пинка взяли работу над внешностью Ло в свои руки. Тщательно смыв с лица косметику, они  нарядили его в жемчужно-серый сюртук и рубашку белого цвета. Композицию дополнил чёрный бант. Зачесав волосы Ло набок, девушки  попытались вплести в волосы белый цветок, но молодой человек выкинул украшение подальше.<br/>
Вечер предстоял долгий, а силы снова убывали из-за наручников из кайросеки.<br/>
Ло привели в тронный зал, украшенный к предстоящему вечеру так, словно в нём собирались короновать нового правителя. Люстры горели ослепительно ярко, и Ло зажмурился, входя внутрь. Девушки мягко усадили его на проклятый червонный трон и покинули помещение.<br/>
«Мистер Пинк, — размышлял он, — сегодня не придёт. Использует последние часы, чтобы попрощаться с женой. Кого же я увижу на этом тупом мальчишнике, придуманном Дофламинго?»<br/>
— Сладкий, ты уже здесь? — голос прозвучал обманчиво нежно. Ло был уверен, что за этим тоном, кроме жестокости, ничего не стояло.<br/>
— Доффи, если хочешь, я могу уйти.<br/>
Человек, подошедший к нему со спины, и, очевидно, прятавшийся до этого, был настроен игриво:<br/>
— Моя маленькая птичка, я так долго ждал, что ты ко мне прилетишь, как я могу прогнать тебя обратно?<br/>
Ло испытал  острое желание сбежать из зала, но понимал, что этим ничего не добьётся. Он позволит себе побег, но только днём позже.<br/>
— Я жалею, — как ни в чём, не бывало, продолжил  Донкихот, — что мы с тобой не объявляли о нашей помолвке. У нас сохранились бы на память помолвочные кольца или браслеты. Но у тебя уже есть один, Ло, — рука, богато украшенная перстнями указала на кайросеки, — и тебе, наверное, хватит.<br/>
— Обойдусь без побрякушек, — Ло  скосил глаза, наблюдая за врагом. Дофламинго был одет в парадно-выходной костюм из ярких тканей. Галстук подчёркивала крупная брошь с символом пиратов Донкихот.<br/>
Тем временем Доффи погладил его запястье, и поднялся выше к груди, ухватив тесёмки банта. Одним резким движением он сорвал с шеи Ло бант, хорошенько встряхнув при этом самого Ло, а после обмотал чёрной лентой свою руку.<br/>
— Раз нет ничего с помолвки, значит, будем считать наш мальчишник этой самой помолвкой. И я заберу у тебя кое-что на память. Всего лишь лента, зачем она тебе?<br/>
— Обязательно было срывать её с меня? К тому же ты обещал, что не прикоснёшься ко мне до свадьбы.<br/>
— Я лишь взял что-то на память, напоминая, что с этого момента нас связывает слишком многое. Ты больше не сможешь меня покинуть, Ло. Я тебе не позволю.<br/>
— Отлично. Что-то ещё?<br/>
— Нет, кроме того, что ты должен встретить наших гостей. А я отойду по делам.<br/>
— Можешь вообще не приходить, — хмыкнул Ло, и услышал фырканье Дофламинго в ответ. Тот не посчитал нужным комментировать его слова.<br/>
…Несмотря на то, что затевался мальчишник, одной из служанок на празднике была темноволосая девушка. Её лицо было покрыто вуалью, а тело прикрывал сарафан из длинной плотной струящейся ткани. Она поднесла Ло тарелку с виноградом и, поклонившись, отошла. Ло показалось, что она хочет ему что-то сказать, но в это время в зал вошёл Верго.<br/>
— Мальчишка, как же мне хочется придушить тебя на месте, — бывший Корасон остановился перед Ло и, подцепив железным протезом гроздь винограда, сунул ее в рот, — просто помни, Ло, рано или поздно ты надоешь Доффи, и тогда твоим воспитанием займусь я! Жаль, я не могу пока лишить тебя части тела, Доффи не любит сломанные игрушки, но мой час придёт.<br/>
— Или наш! Почему всё самое лучшее должно доставаться тебе, Верго?<br/>
Ло лишь криво улыбнулся:<br/>
— Давно не виделись, Гладиус, Требол.<br/>
Верго лишь пожал плечами и отошёл:<br/>
— Похоже, чтобы отомстить тебе, жалкий предатель, придётся занимать очередь за месяц. Лучше займусь музыкой, а ты наслаждайся вечером. Кто его знает, сколько времени у тебя осталось. Может, все закончится в первую брачную ночь? Доффи бывает столь ненасытен…<br/>
— А ты побывал в его постели? Неужели, завидуешь? —  спросил Ло в чужую, мгновенно напрягшуюся, спину.<br/>
— Доффи всегда будет моим, чтобы не случилось. Какая-то глупая птица, как он порой тебя называет, Ло, не сможет этому помешать.<br/>
Сказав это, Верго отошёл к богато украшенному столу, затем к музыкантам,  заигравшим чарующую мелодию.<br/>
— Ну же, Ло… Мы пришли тебя поздравить, а ты смотришь только на Верго. Обрати и на нас внимание!<br/>
Ло поморщился, когда потная влажная рука Требола погладила его по волосам.<br/>
— Просто умрите оба, о большем не прошу, — прошипел он, проклиная этот вечер.<br/>
— Нет—нет, мы принесли тебе подарок к свадьбе. Заблаговременный, конечно, но будет ли у тебя время разбирать подарки, когда твоим телом займётся господин… В общем, держи!<br/>
Ло растерянно смотрел, как Гладиус вытряхивает на него что-то из большого пивного бочонка. Оказалось, это золотые монеты, пепел и…чьи-то кости.<br/>
— Морской дозор. Мы снова избавились от них, свалив всё на сбежавших Мугивар, — заулыбался Требол, — это их кости. А деньги всегда пригодятся, правда, Гладиус? Фуджитора сгниёт в тюрьме Дресс Роуз, если не согласится работать на Доффи.<br/>
— Я бы хотел взорвать твою голову, Ло, — вторил ему Гладиус, — но пришлось довольствоваться дозорными. Какая жалость, правда?<br/>
— А Доффи не убьёт вас, за то, что испортили его костюм? Эй, девчонка, быстро оботри его! — голос Диаманте, его первого учителя по фехтованию было трудно не признать.<br/>
Темноволосая девушка в вуали быстро подошла с тазиком воды и полотенцем. Ло мысленно проклинал всех, даже эту несчастную, что вынуждена была помогать ему. Ло было абсолютно плевать на свой внешний вид. Но то, что эти твари так глумятся над ним, заставляло его трястись от ярости.<br/>
— Хватит, уйди, — прошипел он, и девушка испуганно отшатнулась от него. Наверняка, она была наслышана, что «невеста» Доффи — мастер по собиранию живых человеческих сердец, и что «хирург смерти» — не просто глупое прозвище.<br/>
Тем временем Диаманте откровенно веселился, глядя на Ло:<br/>
— Отмылся? Ну, это ты ещё легко отделался, Ло. Гладиус взорвал пару комнат во дворце, узнав про твои действия на Панк—Хазард. Отгадай,  что у меня в руках?<br/>
Ло посмотрел в его сторону и мысленно чертыхнулся. Ещё одна сторона унижения. В руках Гладиуса оказалась его пятнистая шапка. И, разумеется, за считанные секунды благодаря мечу Диаманте от неё остались только полосочки ткани…<br/>
— У тебя нет будущего на Дресс Роузе, парень. И не мечтай, что после свадьбы мы  забудем прошлое.  Все твои связи будут отслеживаться. Все новые контакты будут ликвидироваться, Ло, как эта твоя шапка. У тебя останется только Доффи, один Доффи, которого ты так ненавидишь.<br/>
— Несчастные уродцы, которые готовы умереть за Доффи. Мне вас жалко, — прошептал Ло, и в этот момент в зал снова вошёл Дофламинго.<br/>
— Оставил тебя всего на полчаса, а ты стал так ужасно выглядеть. Но я люблю тебя любого. Ты снова вместе с семьёй, Ло, так что улыбайся. Я приказываю тебе улыбаться. Как Корасон, ты должен подчиняться моим приказам, — Доффи подошёл близко к Ло, и все поспешили отойти в сторону.<br/>
Заходили новые гости,  кто-то садился за стол, кому-то посчастливилось оказаться на тронах мастей.<br/>
— Я — не твой Корасон. Я на это не соглашался.<br/>
— Поздно. Я даровал тебе этот  титул навечно.  И, раз все в сборе, давай покажем всем, как мы любим друг друга?<br/>
С этими словами, прижав Ло к креслу, Доффи подцепил пальцами его подбородок, привлекая к себе. Ло упрямо не разжимал губы, и Дофламинго прикусил их до крови, вплетая свой язык в чужой рот.<br/>
Глядя на это, все замолкли. Кажется, прилюдные поцелуи — не то, что прежде одобрялось людьми Доффи.<br/>
Наконец, Дофламинго отпустил Ло и приторно улыбнулся всем присутствующим:<br/>
— Надеюсь, вы все высказались, и больше ни у кого нет претензий к моей будущей супруге? Это последний раз, когда я позволил вам унижать мою птичку. Теперь этим эксклюзивным правом буду обладать только я.<br/>
Тишина заполнилась шепотками, затем зазвучали аплодисменты. Ло не знал плакать ему, или смеяться. Слова Доффи были здесь законом.<br/>
Доффи с удобством устроился за столом, поглядывая на Ло, свечи в люстрах слегка померкли. Зазвучала музыка, тосты. Гости Доффи занялись обсуждением своих дел.<br/>
И в этот момент та же темноволосая девушка-служанка снова тихо подкралась к Трафальгару.<br/>
— Я должна вам кое-что сказать, господин Ло.<br/>
— Что именно?<br/>
— Ваш друг, капитан Мугивара Луффи. Я уверена, он жив. Меня зовут Виолетта, я дочь свергнутого короля. Доффи сделал из меня служанку, зная, что я помогала Мугиварам. Он ждёт, что от безысходности я сломаюсь…Однако я обладаю даром видеть на многие мили вокруг — это объёмное зрение. И я видела корабль Соломенной шляпы, когда направила к нему Санджи. Но, после предполагаемой смерти Луффи, я исследовала корабли по приказу Дофламинго. Я сказала ему, что не нашла ничего необычного, но на самом деле. Я видела другой корабль, всего минуту, но… Потом его словно что-то скрыло, будто появился невидимый щит.<br/>
— Щит… Барьер?<br/>
— Может быть.<br/>
— Тогда…возможно это был «Каннибал» Бартоломео?<br/>
— Не знаю. Но если Соломенной шляпе и было где укрыться рядом с Дресс Роуз, то только на том корабле.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Виолетта отошла от Ло, едва сообщив о том,  где может сейчас находиться Луффи. Похоже, она боялась Дофламинго и того, что он сделает, узнав, что она в очередной раз утаила от него информацию. <br/>Гости сели за стол, среди них не было ни одной женщины. Доверенные Дофламинго лица, большую часть которых Ло никогда не видел. Трафальгару тоже подносили еду, но кусок в горло не лез. Эти взгляды и перешёптывания в его сторону прекратились лишь на минуту, и то, когда в зал вошла танцовщица.<br/>На красавице был лиф из золотистой ткани  и  полупрозрачные шаровары с резинками на лодыжках, которые при ходьбе демонстрировали нежную загорелую кожу благодаря разрезам, сделанных по бокам. Её длинные светлые волосы также отливали золотом,   словно вобрав в себя сияние солнечного светила.					Она низко поклонилась Дофламинго, который ответил ей благосклонным кивком, и начала танцевать. Словно сотканная из света, девушка опускалась на колено, растягивала золотистую ленту в руках, позволяя ей обвиваться вокруг своего тела  и создавая сияющее кольцо вокруг себя, затем поднималась и медленно двигалась, очаровывая мужчин, под нежную мелодию. <br/>На каждой руке девушки звенело по десятку браслетов. И,  согласно плану представления,  она снимала браслеты один за другим, бросая их к ногам Дофламинго. Наконец, опустившись на колени, она сделала круговое движение с лентой вокруг себя, облокотившись  на левую руку, приподнимая тонкое тело, выгибаясь, подобно дикой кошке, и бросив ленту в Ло. Затем повторила то же движение, запуская ленту в Доффи, явно  намекая на связь жениха и «невесты». Затем медленно встала, делая плавные движения плечами, и легкой походкой  направилась к королю вечера, Дофламинго. Она присела на его колено, продолжая танец тонкими руками, одной из которых она коснулась его подбородка, слегка погладив его и бросив озорной взгляд в сторону Ло. Тот не отреагировал никак, проклиная про себя внимание толпы. Финальный резкий аккорд, и танцовщица так и осталась сидеть на правом могучем колене расслабленного Дофламинго, который не пытался  её прогнать.<br/>Танцовщица прислонилась к Донкихоту спиной и слегка огладила его грудь длинными коготками.<br/>— Ло, ты так смотришь на меня. Может, ревнуешь? Хочешь, чтобы я уделял внимание только тебе, так просто скажи это, — ухмыльнулся гад в малиновых очках, на что Трафальгар только передёрнул плечами:<br/>— Просто избавь меня от этого вечера.<br/>— Ни за что, Ло. Ты ещё не заслужил шанса сбежать отсюда, — хмыкнул Доффи и вдруг резко оттолкнул от себя танцовщицу. Она упала  прямо на пол к ногам Верго, — а ты развлекай моих гостей, но не забывайся. <br/>Танцовщица тут же испуганно шарахнулась в сторону, но была поймана  крепкими руками бывшего Корасона. Минута — и она, хохоча, сидела за столом с другими, а руки Верго твёрдо сжимали её за талию.<br/>— У меня есть один сюрприз для тебя, Ло. Но перед этим я хочу, чтобы ты выпил со мной вина.<br/>Ло поднесли графин и бокал, и ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме, как проглотить содержимое, обжёгшее горло подобно змеиному яду. Возможно не стоило так глотать дорогое вино семидесятилетней выдержки, но Ло в этот вечер всё делал назло Доффи, даже если это противоречило здравому смыслу. И вино он выпил лишь с одной целью, чтобы не дать мужчине  напоить себя через поцелуй. Судя по ехидной усмешке, кривившей губы Доффи, тот понял причину столь послушного поведения «невесты».<br/>Но тут внесли торт. Он был не просто огромным, а занял пятую часть зала. Его заносили шестеро официантов. Ло только диву давался, зачем на мальчишнике такой огромный торт, который наверняка приготовили на Пирожном острове как свадебный. Однако, стоило погаснуть свету и прозвучать  музыке, как верх торта неожиданно сдвинулся  в сторону, а взгляду уже хорошо подвыпивших гостей предстали трое… мальчишек. Это были настоящие стриптизёры, и Ло даже обрадовался, что внимание остальных перекочевало на молоденьких парней в черных шёлковых жилетках с перьями на воротнике и шортах с массивным ремнём. Однако что-то в центральном танцоре смутило Ло. Соломенная шляпа… И приметный шрам под глазом, и короткие тёмные волосы, и обезоруживающая улыбка.<br/>Этот парень был ужасно похож на Луффи, и все следящие за спектаклем, это понимали. Двое его партнёров вышли за пределы торта и медленно двигались под музыку, распространяя вокруг себя ароматы розмарина. Не все гости хотели это увидеть, но были вынуждены наблюдать за спектаклем, который решил продемонстрировать публике Доффи. Не—Луффи двигался особенно чувственно, и за ним сложно было не следить. Особенно после того, как он поймал взгляд Ло, в котором теплилась слепая надежда. <br/>Что ж, стоило оценить старания Доффи в том, чтобы заставить юношу удивиться. Копия Луффи стала последней каплей, грозящей перевернуть сознание Ло, чтобы он вскипел и устроил разборки. Но Ло понимал, что хотел от него сейчас Доффи. Просто продолжать разыгрывать из себя слепого и глухого, не обращать внимания на эти декорации для вечера. Сделать вид, что не заметил очередной издёвки. <br/>Между тем, не—Луффи  привлекал его гораздо больше «жениха». Проклятый мальчишка бросил томный взгляд на Ло, обласкав его до кончиков волос, после чего медленно снял жилетку, провел ладонью по торту, собирая крем, и облизнул каждый палец, не разрывая зрительного контакта.<br/>Ло почувствовал странный жар, прокатившийся по спине. Никогда Луффи не вёл себя столь распущенно, никогда не смотрел на него так. А сейчас эта подделка  показывает его тайные желания, вытаскивая  их из самых глубин подсознания,  и превращая в жгучий коктейль.<br/>Ло забыл и о мальчишнике, и о собственной мечте завтра на свадебной церемонии устроить  казнь Дофламинго. Он, мучительно страдал,  сам не зная, по какой причине, следил за небрежными движениями мальчишки, который то наглаживал свой торс, то поворачивался вбок, бросая косой взгляд на Трафальгара. Шляпа покачивалась на его спине, но сходство с Луффи было значительным. Пожалуй, разве только выражение глаз отличалось. В них не было силы, стойкости, того самого «взгляда капитана», который не единожды обсуждали на Гранд—Лайне, лишь одна вязкая сладостная пелена. И парень выглядел старше Луффи года на два.  <br/>Крадучись и ритмично покачивая бёдрами, не—Луффи, обнажённый по пояс, дошёл до сердечного трона и встал на колено перед Трафальгаром:<br/>— Потанцуй со мной, — прошептал он, не сводя дразнящих глаз с Ло, после чего погладил его запястье и резко дёрнул на себя, вынуждая встать. Околдованный собственными мечтами, Ло поднялся с трона и провёл ладонью по крепкому обнажённому торсу. Тайные желания, словно чаинки со дна чашки, поднялись и выплыли на поверхность, образуя бурю в душе.<br/>В этот момент прозвучал выстрел. Костюм Ло забрызгало кровью. Он не сразу понял, что произошло, пока парень перед ним, заскулив, не упал на колени. Его рука была покрыта липким слоем крови.<br/>— Ты дотронулся до него. Я не разрешал этого. <br/>Дофламинго возвышался за спиной, подобно разбуженному вулкану. От него исходили волны ярости.<br/>— Уберите его отсюда. <br/>— Вы обработаете его рану? — Ло отстраненно наблюдал за парнем, ползающим в его ногах. — Доффи, может, позволишь мне?<br/>— Значит, тебе всё же пришёлся по душе мой свадебный подарок, Ло? Нет, ты к нему не прикоснёшься. Мы ограничимся просмотром этого бесполезного подарка. Ты — только мой. Особенно при моих гостях. Кстати, пришло время для нашего танца. Мы должны прорепетировать завтрашнее выступление перед народом. Наш первый брачный танец. Ну, давай же!<br/>— Только если вылечишь руку этого несчастного.<br/>— Вот так, значит? Он пожирал тебя глазами, а я должен его лечить? А ты смотрел на него, словно очарованный принц… Ну, хорошо. Уберите его отсюда и займитесь его раной, — Доффи отдал распоряжение и заставил Ло сесть обратно на червонный трон. Сумасшедший вечер продолжался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Двоим оставшимся стриптизёрам пришлось разогревать публику за троих. Они покачивались из стороны в сторону, медленно расстёгивая пуговицы на жилетке, затем обводя ареолы тёмных сосков и размазывая по ним масляный крем. Ло после этого решительно отказался от куска торта, который преподнесла ему Виолетта. Он уже не мог дождаться танца с Дофламинго, надеясь, что после этого мужчина разрешит ему покинуть это место.<br/>
Но Доффи вознамерился вызвать в Ло ревность, потому удостоил одного из стриптизёров чести упасть перед собой на колени и кормиться его с руки тортом, как какая-то собачонка. В глазах танцоров исчезло всякое вожделение, остался лишь страх, и, кажется, Доффи это более, чем устраивало. Вытерев руку салфеткой (хоть это он сделал не как Требол, который просто вылизал ладонь после торта, не сводя масляных глаз с Ло), он поднялся со своего места и объявил медленный танец.<br/>
Ло надеялся, что он не для них одних, но надежды исчезли, когда никто из гостей не поднялся из-за стола.<br/>
Подав Ло ту самую руку, с которой безымянный танцор слизывал крем, Доффи расслабленно сверкал своими очками. Кажется, он сделал вид, что инцидент с не—Луффи исчерпан.<br/>
Поднявшись с трона, Ло  снова почувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком. Он был буквально задавлен ростом мужчины, который возвышался над ним, как гора над равниной. Ло даже не представлял, как будет с ним танцевать, не говоря о том, что Доффи был его первым мужчиной-партнёром по танцу. Доффи же взяв его за одну руку, другую положил ему на шею, крепко прижимая к себе. Ло это не понравилось, и он сделал шаг назад.<br/>
Возможно, над этим танцем стоило посмеяться, но никто во всём замке не посмел бы пошутить сегодня над ними. Пика, решив выслужиться перед Доффи, переманивал внимание на себя:<br/>
— Ну, что вы смотрите на них? Дайте нашим молодожёнам насладиться друг другом.<br/>
Его писклявый голос отвлёк гостей, и те продолжили опустошать алкогольные запасы замка. Заиграла тихая мелодия, и Доффи, по-хозяйски поглаживая плечо Ло, сказал:<br/>
— Я хотел подарить тебе того мальчишку-танцора, знаешь ли, у теньрьюбито принято дарить людей. Но ты… меня расстроил. Поэтому я решил забрать у тебя этот подарок. Может, попросишь другой?<br/>
— Я никогда ничего от тебя не хотел, — вздохнул Ло, чувствуя острое желание заехать кулаком по чужому лицу. Сейчас, когда Доффи был рядом, воспоминания о той единственной близости, что была столь противна Ло, но соединила их, захлестнули с особой силой. Ло мечтал впечатать светлый лик Дофламинго прямо в праздничный стол.<br/>
— Тогда давай проведём эксперимент. Проси у меня, что хочешь.<br/>
— Даже твои очки? — Ло не удержался от желания наступить на чужую туфлю при резком повороте. Но Доффи не отреагировал. Словно ему каждую минуту наступают на ноги взрослые мужчины.<br/>
— Хочешь мои очки? Нравится малиновый цвет? Не замечал в тебе этого.<br/>
— Просто всегда хотел увидеть глаза, что скрываются под ними. Ну, и чего греха таить, я с удовольствием потоптался бы на твоих очках.<br/>
— Ммм, нет, тебе не нужны очки, поэтому я их тебе не подарю. Зато могу открыть тебе свои глаза, — с этими словами блондин убрал руку с плеча Ло и приподнял свои малиновые очки так, что они оказались по центру его высокого лба.<br/>
Ло растерялся. Он не ожидал увидеть столько обиды в чужих глазах. А глаза Дофламинго оказались мутно-голубого оттенка. Не такие яркие, как глаза Коры. Как будто выцветшие, словно кто-то пожалел красок.<br/>
Но Доффи не позволил долго любоваться на собственные глаза, и вернул очки на место:<br/>
— Что ещё хотел бы от меня в подарок, Ло?<br/>
— Твой пистолет.<br/>
— И снова ответ неверный. Я долгое время не доверю тебе оружие, Ло. Ты  —пленник, им и остаёшься, даже в статусе моего…супруга.<br/>
— Отлично. Зачем тогда спрашивать, чего я хочу?<br/>
— Ну… Я могу подарить тебе это… — Доффи извлек из кармана, что-то похожее на железную коробочку. Присмотревшись, Ло увидел зажигалку.<br/>
— Зачем мне зажигалка?<br/>
— Хм… Что если я скажу, что она принадлежала моему брату? Может, ты даже вспомнишь её?<br/>
— Ты врёшь.<br/>
— Нет. Мне незачем.<br/>
— Даже если она принадлежит Коре-сан, я уверен, он не захотел бы, чтобы я брал её у тебя.<br/>
— Тогда я просто её выкину.<br/>
— Только попробуй. Хорошо, я принимаю её. Что-нибудь ещё?<br/>
Доффи вдруг сделал ему подножку и подхватил за талию в последний момент, как величайшую драгоценность, так словно он — фарфоровая статуэтка:<br/>
— Не так быстро. Я отдам тебе её, если ответишь на вопрос.<br/>
— На какой?<br/>
— За что ты мог бы полюбить меня, Ло?<br/>
Доффи продолжал держать его за талию, и Ло потребовалась вся его гибкость, чтобы извернуться из его рук и отойти к окну тронного зала. Доффи хмыкнул и треснул по стеклу ладонью рядом с его лицом:<br/>
— Не убегай от меня.<br/>
— Музыка закончилась, чего ты ещё от меня хочешь?<br/>
— Просто ответь на вопрос.<br/>
— Хорошо. Но сначала скажи ты. Почему ты зациклился на мне? Что ты видишь во мне такого, что стоит взрывать новостью о нашем браке весь Гранд—Лейн и держать меня здесь заложником?<br/>
— О, мне легко признаться, Ло. Ты с самой первой встречи приковал к себе внимание, дорогой мальчик. Ты единственный выбрался из Флеванса, затем из лап смерти, которую задолжал тебе белый свинец, и, наконец, смог сбежать из моей птичьей клетки. Ты удачлив, Ло, и такой невероятный человек, обыгрывающий судьбу много раз, достоин быть со мной. Ко всему, ты — один из немногих, кто может остановить мои струны прямо в воздухе. Если я — Бог, ты — ангел, поднимающийся ко мне, Ло. Знаешь, однажды я решил, что мне нужно убить собственного отца, чтобы стать сильнее. Смотри, и ты пришёл к этому выводу. Я был и остаюсь твоей приёмной семьёй, Ло, но ты до сих пор мечтаешь убить меня. Но сегодня я прощаю тебе это желание. Потому что вижу в тебе собственные амбиции. Мою боль можешь понять, только ты… Нас обоих поразило горе по имени Росинант. Оба испытали эту потерю…<br/>
— Ты не вправе говорить о нём!<br/>
— Как раз вправе. Я потерял его дважды — сначала из-за его предательства, а потом, когда мне пришлось убить его  на глазах у моих подчинённых. Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог по-другому? Лидер должен оставаться сильным.<br/>
— Даже слышать это не хочу…<br/>
— А я хочу, чтобы ты знал обо мне ещё кое-что. Я так долго ждал своего героя, Ло. Давно, когда на мою семью теньрьюбито напали обычные горожане, я ждал, что кто-то придёт и спасёт меня. Избавит от полыхающего огня. Но, в итоге, я сам спас себя королевской волей… Но, после гибели  Росинанта, никто не может защитить  меня от пожара внутри. Сам я бессилен и как будто умираю каждый  день. И только ты можешь быть избавителем, средством от боли. Помоги мне, Ло… Ведь Роси оказался на том проклятом острове лишь потому, что хотел спасти жизнь тебе!<br/>
Трафальгар поймал себя на том, что хочет заткнуть уши руками. Так жалко и подло. Это признание в любви походило на муки совести и желание облегчить вину, сбросить её на другого. Ло и сам часто думал, что виноват. Что, если бы не он, Кора бы не погиб. Но он не собирался помогать убийце Коры, спасать свою душу. Доффи  прогадал, если видит в нём своего избавителя:<br/>
—Ты спросил меня о том, за что я мог бы полюбить тебя. Есть две вещи, Дофламинго. Первая — твоё отношение к семье Донкихот. Ты заботишься о них, например, о Детке и Баффало так, как не смог я. Ты горой стоишь за семью. И это мне всегда в тебе нравилось. Вторая — с первой встречи я признавал тебя за своего кумира. Мои родители были слабыми, потому и погибли. Я знал, что ты сильнее, поэтому присоединился к тебе. Ты бросил вызов мировому правительству, стал Небесным демоном, собрал людей. Я восхищался тобой. Ты был сильнее их, потому что оставался жив и мог защитить тех, кто рядом.<br/>
Но я не видел главного. Ты никогда не хотел делиться своей свободой. А по-настоящему сильный человек не только поделится, он может подарить её, как Росинант. Прости, но… до сих пор ты  держишь всю семью Донкихот в страхе. Как можно полюбить такого человека? Как можно полюбить того, кто держит тебя в неволе?<br/>
Доффи усмехнулся уголками губ и протянул ему зажигалку:<br/>
— Может, однажды, я стану сильнее и подарю тебе свободу. Но только при условии, что ты останешься со мной, Ло.<br/>
Трафальгар сунул зажигалку в карман и отвернулся к окну. За окном зажигались ночные огни далёкого города:<br/>
— Ты не понимаешь само слово «свобода», Доффи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С самого утра замок оглашали шум и крики.  Наступил день «Икс», которого Ло и ждал, и боялся. Сумасшедшая свадьба, жестокая свадьба, которую он мечтал остановить. Одна лишь мысль стать супругом Дофламинго в глазах всего Гранд Лайн заставляла сердце Ло леденеть. Он не хотел  такого клейма на всю оставшуюся жизнь. <br/>Картина с пейзажем объятого огнём Флеванса сегодня особенно действовала на нервы. Но ещё когда он только прибыл на Дресс Роуз, он был готов устроить разрушения здесь, так к чему же сейчас этот безотчётный страх перед надвигающейся бурей? <br/>…Трое незнакомых девиц принесли завтрак и одежду, уложенную в бумажный пакет с известным брэндом. Это не были девушки мистера Пинка, повсюду сопровождающие его. Цепь с ноги сняли, нацепив на правую руку браслет.<br/>— Вы получили возможность первым протестировать суперуникальный и лёгкий браслет из кайросеки! — радостно объявила курносая девица в костюме горничной. <br/>— Мне обещали, что сегодня с меня снимут вещи из кайросеки, — нахмурился Ло.<br/>— Да, это случится за час до свадебной церемонии. А пока ультратонкий браслетик не помешает вам позавтракать и переодеться. <br/>В этот самый момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошла, точнее, вплыла Детка пять. По случаю свадьбы она с самого утра разоделась в кружевное платье из синего бархата с глубоким вырезом на груди и тонким ремешком, охватывающим шею. <br/>— Хоть у меня и мало времени, Ло, с  работой по подготовке свадьбы, я не могла не зайти. Приехали журналисты из враждебных изданий и представители островов, которые годами не общались с друг другом, и давно прервали торговые отношения, — Детка светилась, словно  фонарик, от собственной значимости. Она была похожа на ребёнка, который ожидает в награду за свою активность килограмм конфет.<br/>«Хоть кто-то получает удовольствие», — хмыкнул про себя Ло.<br/>— Ты можешь не беспокоиться за меня. Я как-нибудь справлюсь сам… В покое меня всё равно не оставят, — Ло залпом выпил стакан сока с подноса и демонстративно обвёл взглядом девиц в комнате.<br/>— Но они не смогут подарить тебе то же, что и я, — достав из сумки предмет, обёрнутый в мягкую ткань, Детка пять протянула свёрток Ло. Тот растерянно принял дар и размотал ткань. Внутри оказался кинжал с инициалами «Д.Д.Л».<br/>— Что это?<br/>— Кинжал, избавляющий от проклятий, насылаемых фруктовиками. В мире таких всего пять. <br/>— А почему на нём такие инициалы?<br/>— Ты же теперь cтанешь Донкихот Ди Ло, разве нет?<br/>    Ло почувствовал, как у него нервно дёргается правый глаз.<br/>— И ты не боишься дарить мне оружие?<br/>— Ну, пока он будет храниться у меня, — сказала она,  забирая у него кинжал, — а вот когда ты докажешь преданность семье…<br/>— Замечательно. Дофламинго забрал мой меч, а компенсируешь это ты. Но, вынужден расстроить, мою Кикоку ничем нельзя заменить.  <br/>— Ты — дурак, Ло, — Детка обиженно поджала губы, — просто в детстве, помню, тебе нравились  такие штуки…<br/>— Наше детство давно прошло. Но, всё равно, спасибо за беспокойство. <br/>— Милашка Ло, ты не умрёшь, если хоть немножко оттаешь. Кстати, Баф думает совсем, как я. Тебе  лишь нужно позволить  любить себя, и ты увидишь, как измениться твоя жизнь. Доффи ни с кем ещё не вёл себя настолько мягко…<br/>— Он разрядил в меня пистолет. Если бы не способность фрукта Опе-Опе к восстановлению, я мог бы быть мёртв. Обычный человек этого бы не перенёс.<br/>— Но ты —  не обычный. Ты всегда выживал, и Доффи это знает, — беззаботно передёрнула плечами Детка пять, — главное, что юный мастер любит тебя. И поэтому ты для него важнее всех. Ладно, я ухожу. Мне ещё нужно сделать причёску и нанести макияж.<br/>                                                                      ***<br/>Ло посмотрел на себя в зеркало и снова нахмурился. Отражение напоминало  картинку из модного журнала. Удачное сочетание чёрно-серого материала, шёлковой белой рубашки, заострённых прямоугольных лацканов пиджака и элегантного галстука с бриллиантовой брошью. Его исхудавшее  тело смотрелось в этом образе утончённым и изящным. Ло не нравился весь этот лоск, но, подумав о Доффи, он решил, что у того хватило бы жестокости заставить непокорного жениха надеть на себя белый костюм, или даже подвенечное платье, в качестве наказания  за все издевки  Трафальгара, так что, хороший костюм  — это ещё везение.<br/>Трафальгара вывели на уже знакомый балкон, и он несколько минут растерянно вглядывался в то, что, по приказанию  Доффи, сотворили с площадью. Казалось, она покрыта снегом, но, если приглядеться получше, то можно  увидеть белые цветы. Розы, где только их достали в таком количестве? Белые плетистые розы обвивали деревья, скамейки. Высокие стойки с цветами аккуратно были расставлены по периметру в форме сердца. Белые розы украшали каждый стол на площади перед замком. Можно было подумать, что они бумажные, но стойкий аромат цветов разливался  в воздухе. Площадь, то и дело, сверкала вспышками золотых шаров, делающих яркие акценты под тёплыми солнечными лучами. От замка шла украшенная белыми шторами и летящими тканями дорожка, которая вела к беседке в центре площади.<br/>— Ты не достоин чести, которую оказывает тебе молодой мастер. И всей этой красоты.<br/>Ло быстро обернулся и встретился взглядом с Верго. Тот был одет в чёрный костюм с белым цветком в петлице. Чёрные очки сверкали на солнце изумрудными гранями.<br/>— Меня не волнует, что думают мелкие сошки Доффи. Учитывая, что мне наплевать, что думает сам Доффи…<br/>— В этом вы с ним похожи. Но не считай, что ты теперь неприкасаем, мальчик, лишь потому, что станешь частью Семьи. Мне будет проще добраться до тебя. В конце-концов, Доффи быстро теряет интерес к постельным игрушкам.<br/>— Да, они долго не живут. Я в курсе о том, как он покупал для себя мальчиков, а потом убивал их. Может, поделишься секретом, как ты всё ещё жив, Верго?<br/>— Мы с Доффи — Семья. А Семья предана друг другу. Но тебе сейчас надо думать о другом. Церемония скоро начнётся.<br/>                                                       ***<br/>Свадебный марш  лилась навстречу Ло, которого вёл, или скорее, тащил за собой Верго. Оркестр расстарался на славу. Музыка завораживала. Особенно хороша была скрипка, околдовывая высоким звучанием, вызывая ощущения счастья  и создавая  ассоциации с  морским бризом, гуляющим по  побережью. Облачённые в белоснежные мундиры, музыканты подчёркивали торжественность происходящего. <br/>Ло озлобленно теребил в руках бутоньерку. Что ж, хоть одна унизительная деталь неравного брака, но осталась. Зато проклятый браслет сняли, и сила фруктовика с благодарностью заструилась по венам. Прошёл час, и он получил не так уж много сил,  но Трафальгар надеялся, что их хватит, чтобы осуществить задуманное.<br/>Дофламинго ждал его у алтаря. На его лице застыло выражение глубокой задумчивости. Брови были нахмурены. Словно он принимал для себя какое-то непростое решение.  Он был одет в ярко-красный костюм, украшенный золотыми цепочками, и синий галстук. В его больших руках ютился миниатюрный букет, состоящий из белых калл, жемчуга и атласных лент. Увидев Ло, Доффи облизнулся и протянул букет:<br/>— Ты прекрасен, мой воронёнок.<br/>Ло тихо фыркнул. Чувствуя на себе липкие взгляды присутствующих, он, молча, обменял бутоньерку на букет и приготовился слушать свадебного регистратора, которой оказалась дородная женщина в длинном серебристом платье.<br/>— Сегодня вы обещаете друг другу быть любящими супругами  и партнерами в браке.<br/>Говорить и слушать, доверять и ценить, уважать и беречь уникальность друг друга;<br/>поддерживать и делать сильнее друг друга на протяжение всех жизненных радостей и печалей.<br/>Вы сможете делиться надеждами, мыслями и мечтами, на протяжении того, как будете строить совместную жизнь. Пусть ваша жизнь навсегда будет связана любовью и помогает быть вместе.<br/>Вы построите дом, в котором будет царить гармония. Пусть ваш дом будет наполнен миром и счастьем.<br/>Ло почувствовал приступ тошноты. Всё это казалось дурным сном, кошмаром. Да и свой собственный план сейчас выглядел безрассудством. Но,  чтобы претворить его в жизнь, следовало дождаться окончания церемонии. <br/>Доффи разглядывал его так, словно видел впервые. Неизвестно, чего он ожидал, но  только не полного равнодушия в глазах Трафальгара. Словно надеялся, что сердце Ло может завоевать одна-единственная роскошная свадебная церемония. Словно рассчитывал, что любви ему хватит на двоих и ещё останется. Но Ло был безучастен. Он лишь вздрогнул, когда Доффи во всеуслышание объявил:<br/>— Я, Донкихот Дофламинго, беру тебя, Ло, в законные мужья перед лицом всех присутствующих.<br/>Молчание, повисшее за этими словами, прервал регистратор, обратившийся к Ло:<br/>— Теперь вы должны сказать тоже самое.<br/>Ло почувствовал, что язык, точно примёрз. Он не мог себя заставить говорить.<br/>Повисла ещё одна неловкая пауза, прежде чем Ло сказал:<br/>— Я согласен на этот брак. Этого достаточно?<br/>Розовые очки Дофламинго сердито блеснули. Кажется, он ожидал более длинной свадебной клятвы.<br/>Но регистратор, услышав его слова, обрадовалась и лишь попросила:<br/>— Теперь обменяйтесь кольцами.<br/>Когда пальцы Доффи коснулись холодной руки Ло, тот почувствовал себя так, словно прыгнул в пропасть с высоты птичьего полёта. Пальцы Доффи обжигали не хуже пламени зажигалки Росинанта, поглаживая и заставляя надеть ненавистный предмет. Кольцо в форме серпа луны сияло на пальце сверкающими гранями.<br/>Ло с трудом поборол брезгливость, надевая на палец Доффи парный золотой перстень, только куда массивнее.<br/> — Пришла пора поцеловать невесту… Ой, простите, жениха, — извинилась регистратор, густо покраснев.<br/>«Тот самый момент, ради которого весь этот цирк», — подумал Ло, собирая сгустки энергии Опе-Опе в руках. И когда Дофламинго подошёл к нему вплотную и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, Ло произнес «Скальпель» и запустил ладонь в чужое тело.<br/>Он надеялся, что сможет достать сердце Дофламинго. Но на удивление, в его руках ничего не билось, как он привык за сотни стычек с пиратами. В руке у Ло был кусок тела Доффи, но не сердце. От растерянности он выронил его, но вместо того, чтобы упасть на землю, часть тела притянулась белыми нитями из тела Доффи обратно. <br/>— Негодник Ло, решил убить меня и раздавить моё сердце в руках прямо посреди свадебной церемонии? Ошибочка, я могу перемещать внутренние органы по собственному желанию. Разве мы не договаривались, что ты успокоишься? Ты сам рисуешь меня чёрной краской. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был тёмным, и мне легко таким быть. Я надеялся, что ты это сделаешь сегодня, ты меня не разочаровал. Знаешь, я отравлен тобой, как ты когда-то свинцовой болезнью. Я мог бы быть к тебе добрее… Но ты сам выбрал свою судьбу. Однако, спасибо, Ло. Ты позволяешь мне быть таким, каким мне быть проще.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>